My Lord Voldemort
by Chinx Princess
Summary: “You say you hate me yet you wrap your delicate arms around my gift to you as it dangles from your neck. You say we are enemies but as the sun sets and rises you regret your answer. Do you not? Just know whether your are enemy or not, love me or not, hate me or not, you will forever be mine Anastasia. FemHP/LV/TMR. Original piece.
1. chapter 1

It's quite ironic how the most feared person in Wizarding Britian was once an innocent babe, born under the strongest love potion, Amortentia. An innocent babe being born under such a potent love potion, is no surprise if the babe grows viod of any strong emotions as they grow up. They can learn to feel emotions but it will go as artifically as it came.

Merope Guant was a foolish lady, marrying a muggle for his appearance, dosing the incompetent man with Amortentia and making love with said man, which created a babe whom became a pantomath, became Grindelwald's protege, who seeked more knowledge than a normal man can hold, as he once said, drilled into the heads of many whom have heard him say it more than one can celebrate their own birthday, "there is no good or evil, there is only power and those to weak to seek it."

That winters night was when Wizarding Britian would come to its fall, and it would come to its fall hard with a dark lord and his protege.

~ New beginning ~

It was a summers morning when a new born babe's first cry broke through the infirmary doors. A beautiful women, with the gingerest of hair lay, sweat gleaming on her forehead as a smile of content was on her lips. There in her arms was a new born babe, tuffs of ebony hair could be seen as the babe's cry's ceased to soft hiccups. The babe's eyes fluttered open, revealing incisive emeralds eyes which help a spark of curiosity as it gazed upon the four people within the infirmary.

"Our beautiful baby girl James." The ginger haired women whispered as her hands softly caressed the unblemished skin of the baby girl. The so called James had a goofy yet pleased smile on his face as he turned towards the man with shoulder length hair and actuse grey eyes, "You hear that Padfoot, I'm a father." Padfoot let out a bark of laughter which would have scared any sane person but suited him perfectly as he clapped James on the back.

"I would like to call you and Padfoot my daughters godfathers." The lady smiled as she looked at a man with more scars than a man who fought in a battle, his eyes held pain and knowledge, despite his shaggy appearance, his aura was one of comfort and longing, but a longing for what? A strained smile made its way onto his eyes, but his eyes sparked with happiness as he answered the Ginger lady, "We would be honored, specially I as I get to have a cub of my own in everything except blood." Lily smiled as she silently help up her arms for the man to hold her daughter.

Carefully taking the new born babe in his arms, incisive emerald eyes clashes with warm chocolate eyes as the babe raised her hand and touched the mans cheek in what seemed to be a caresses. "My cub." The man breathed out as he nuzzled the babe close to him, his smile no longer strained as he marked her as his cup.

"What do you think we should name her?" James said after everyone had taken turns in holding the little girl."

"I am rather fond of the name Anastasia Roselyn Potter." Padfoot spoke up. He recived a hord of laughter from the group.

"What brought up that name?" Lily said. The so called padfoot shrugged his shoulders as he replied back. "It seems right and natrually suits her." A grin broke out on James face as he stared at his child. With a fond smile he once again spoke up, "Welcome to the world Anastasia Roselyn Potter."

Little did they know that their precious child would grow to be a wirlwind of catastrophe.

A/N kinda short I know, but this is like a introduction. plz review and tell me what you think, this is my 1st time writing on here. Update will be twice a week.

cya whenever

Ria~


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia Roselyn Potter was anything but a normal girl. Being known for her defeat against the darkest Wizard in all of Britain. Surving the killing curse with a mere scar on the top right side of her forehead and gaining the title of "the girl who lived."

Everyone seemed to bow at her feat, gawk at her when she walks down the path in Diagon Alley as if she where a celebrity. Parents sending in marriage contracts hoping to get their family a piece of Anastasia Roselyn Potter and her fame, and for their son to be known as the man/boy who charmed their way into Anastasia's heart.

And then there was those who detested Anastasia with every single fibre in their bones for destroying their lord, their master, their leader, but it wasn't as if they could ever do anything to her yet because their master's protégé said not to and that the end of Anastasia Roselyn Potter was going to be at the end of her 1st year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So they hope and wait for their mastets protégé to bring back their lord with his new body and for their master to give them the world that he promised them, the world that they would rule with an iron fist and make Wizarding Britian great again.

~New beginning~

Bolting up from her bed, Anastasia scrambled out of her bed as the scent of strongly brewed coffee hit her nostrils. Her emerald eyes flashing open as she hummed in content at the familiar scent of homemade breakfast being made by her mum instead of one of the house elves. The rare times that her mother cooked was when it was her birthday or her godfathers and fathers birthday.

Running out her room she bumped into the house elf who was dusting the portrait of the late Lord Charles Fleamont Potter.

"Sorry there Titzy." Ana calls out before coming to a halt. "Titzy do you mind making me a treacle tart as it's my birthday please." Titzy nodded before disappearing with a soft pop.

Grinning Ana stepped into the kitchen and was greeted with chorus of Happy birthday. "So the birthday girl finally decides to join us huh?" Her uncle Padfoot said as he ruffled her already messy hair which natrually nearly all Potter's were famous for.

"So how old are you again, Eight?" Her father teased as he spun her around"

"No Dad, I'm 11, I'm a big girl now and will be going to Hogwarts soon." Ana said while beeming up at her father whom had a smile on his face.

"Speaking of Hogwarts, your letter has arrived." A hoarse voice said coming from the kitchen doorway.

"Uncle Moony." The jade eyed girl exclaimed, tackling the tired man to the floor.

If anyone asked Anastasia who her favourite person was, she would say Remus John Lupin with a heart warming smile on her face. She had always loved her Uncle Moony, he understood her the most and they could both relate to each other well. He had been the one she relied on the most and most of all she loved him a tad bit more than her family because he deserved after all the hardship he had been through.

"Hello their cub." Remus replied while his goddaughter nuzzled into his chest.

"Come on everyone, lets eat before I take Ana to get her hogwarts stuff." Lily said as she finished setting the food down.

Jump to after breakfast and all that shizz*

"You ready now Ana?" Lily asked her daughter.

"As ready as I'll be." Was the reply before her daughter took the floo powder, enterig the floor with a clear loud voice shouting "Leaky Cauldron."

Green flames erupted around her as she stumbled out the floo. Blinking once the twice Ana fixed her glasses which took half of her face as per usual. As soon as she stood the shouts of awe reached her ears.

"IT'S ANASTASIA POTTER." Someone shouted from the crowd.

"BLESS MY EYES, IS THAT THE GIRL WHO LIVED?"

"Holy fucking shit." Ana exclaimed out as her mother stood behind her. Before she could walk a step, a tall man around 6 ft something who was dressed as a pureblood blocked her way.

"Such a colourful language there you've got their Miss Potter." A smooth baritone voice said. Quirking an eyebrow at said man Ana replied with a snarky voice, "So I've been told."

"And you seem to lack any respect for authority." The voice drooled out. Ana looked at the man with anger and amusement, amusement because he didn't seem to to actually care about her lack respect for him.

"You all, go away and do something useful for yourselves instead of gawking at the girl as if she were some sort of Freak show for to stare at for your own amusement." His voice dripping with disgust as the crowd flinched and turned back to doing Merlin knows what.

"Thank you Professor Riddle." Lily sighed behind her daughter while giving a small tight smile to the professor.

"Mrs Potter, nice to see you again, last time I saw you was on your wedding night. How's life been treating you." Professor Riddle asked as he pressed a kiss to the back of Lily's hand.

"Everything's going good, and how's being a Professor going for you?" Lily breathed out as they entered Diagon Alley.

Riddle replied back with a sneer gracing his face. "There are all incompetent little fools, one day I'll end up killing those dunderheads who know nothing but how to swagger and charm women with their money." The ending coming out in hisses.

" _That's rather rude of you old man, why bother teaching when you want to murder incompetent dunderheads as you kindly called them."_ Ana hissed back with a look of utter curiosity.

 _"You understand me_." Riddle hissed in surprise.

Cursing herself mentally because of her slip up, the emerald eyes girl put a look of confusion again before hissing in reply. " _Obviously I can, I may not speak as heires should but that does not mean I am an illiterate person, I certainly do know how to have a civilised conversation unlike some people."_ With that being said Ana thrust her nose up in the air, dragging amused mother leaving a smug professor behind in her wake, not knowing that she changed the entire fate of the Wizarding world just because of a slip of the tongue.

A/N So how was it, plz do review, I really wanna know your opinions, next chapter will be the sorting and new friends.

Adios

Ria


	3. Chapter 3

_~Parseltongue~_

The Potter family including Sirius Black and Remus Lupin approached the wall in between platform 9 and 10 where a family of 7 redheads stood. You could easily tell that there were the Weasley family who where known as blood traitors after the so called stunt that was pulled by one of the Prewett man (from Molly Weasley neè Prewett's side of the family), who apparently stole money from the Malfoy's and ran away with it. So in truth the Weasley's were simply called blood traitors from the fact that Molly Prewett now Molly Weasley married into the Weasley family. Oh the shame.

Keeping her snickers in, Anastasia watched as the Weasley matriarch urged Fred to run through the barrier in order to get through.

"Go on, go on Fred." The short Red head women said.

"No I am!" The other one shouted behind his brother."

Letting out a sigh, the former twin spoke up again. "Honestly Women! You call yourself our mother...". Anastasia watched in amusement as the Weasley women berated the twins who only laughed before disappearing behind the barrier.

James approached the women, softly tapping her shoulder. "James... and your daughter Anastasia!" Mrs Weasley said, a big smile on her face while her children openly gawked at her except for the one with his nose stuck up in the air who could surely give the Malfoy's a run for their money. Oh the irony and the embarrassment it would it would be to the Malfoy's to be compared to bloody blood traitors.

"Hi..." She trailed off. At that Mrs Weasley gave a motherly smile as she spoke up once again.

"Don't be nervous dear, Ron here will also be starting his first year to. Now off you go." With that Ana disappeared through the barrier, her mouth dropping to the floor as she gazed at the red steam coloured train with a few gold lines here and there. Perfect Gryffindor colors.

From the corner of her she say the Malfoy family whom were saying goodbye.

"Come on now little doe, get on that train and carry the legacy of the Marauders." Her father said whilst effectionately rubbing her head.

"I'll miss you." Ana breathed out before she stepped inside the train.

With a wave of her hand and a loud heartwarming "I love you!" to her parents, she sat back down in her empty compartment.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Anastasia. "Everywhere else is full."

Anastasia shook her head and the boy sat down. He glanced at Ana and then looked quickly out of the window, pretending he hadn't looked. The jaded eyed girl saw that he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were here.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train -- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Anastasia," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Ana and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Anastasia Potter?" Ron blurted out.

Ana nodded mutely.

"Oh -- well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got -- you know..."

He pointed at the girls forehead.

Ana pulled back her bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared, his eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets.

"So that's where dark lord-- ?"

"Yes," said Ana, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly.

Ana nodded her before replying. "Mom and Dad said that the curse had rebounded and killed Grindelwald instead."

For the rest of the journey the pair stayed silent, sharing the sweets from the trolley with each other.

After the eventful boat ride, the "likkle firsties" as someone so kindly put it were lead into into a small chamber by McGonagall, whom Ana was fond of despite her stern outer appearance, she was a total softy.They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on a boy called, his cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. Ana turned her gaze to Ron. "So what house do _you_ think you'll be sorted in."

"Obviously Gryffindor, just like my family, the house of the brave." He said with so much confidence that Ana had to keep herself from rolling her eyes.

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Came Rons curious voice.

"Definitely not Gryffindor, for sure, I think it's between Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"But... your the girl who lived...your parents were both in Gryffindor! And in the name of Merlin _why_ would you want to go to the house of snakes, and Ravenclaw has its fair share of dark Wizards and witches."

Anastasia's eyes narrowed at the youngest Weasley, her irritation clear on her face. "You really are narrow minded, blinded by your prejudice ways _Weasley,_ just because my parents were in Gryffindor doesn't mean I will be a Gryffindor. Your parents or siblings house doesn't define, for once use your brains and think for yourself, not the blind prejudice our society feeds of each other, and form your own opinion." During her little rant, an audience had formed around her and the Weasley boy.

A slow but clear clap came from a blond fellow 1st year who was coincidently near her.

"Imperssive Potter, at least some _people.."_ At the word "people" the blond boy gave the ginger head boy a pointed look before carrying on. "are not blinded and can form their own opinion on Magic itself."

Ana gave a raised eyebrow at the boy, her eyes holding amusement as the Weasley boy was belittled.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. I do sincerely hope we will be good friends, I like a girl who can stand up for her own opinions." Draco said, holding his hand out for the Potter Heiress to shake aswell as giving giving a slight tilt to his head in acknowledgement.

Ana toke the hand gracefully, also tilting her head. "Pleasure to meet you Draco and indeed I think we'll be good friends."

Professor McGonagall had returned, with a battered hat in her hand.

"Form a line and follow me now, the sorting will shortly begin." The 1st years followed the witch into the Great hall, litted by thousands of floating candles and the ceiling looking like the sky outside which she had read in _Hogwarts: A History._ These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat.

Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing.

It was highly amusing watching her fellow classmates stare at the hat with shock and a somewhat disgust at the hat. Oh the poor thing.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

She heard the Weasley boy muttering under his breath. "I'll kill Fred and George for telling me we would be wrestling a 10 foot troll."

Like seriously, how daft could this boy be, would he even get anywhere in life with a brain the size of damned peanut.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Ana blanked out until she heard Draco's name be called out. The boy had complete utter confidence as he swaggered up to the stool. Before the hat could sit on his head, it called out:

"SLYTHERIN"

Blanking out once again, she was dragged back into the world of living as McGonagall called out her name.

"Anastasia Potter." Hushed excited chatter filled the great hall as the Potter Heiress made her way to the stool, gingerly sitting down and before she knew it the hat was covering half of her face.

 _"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes -- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, a greed for knowledge despite the circumstance's...how interesting... and loyal to those who prove themselves to you. So where shall I put you?"_

 _"Honestly I don't mind as long as my house will benefit me for the rest of my 7 years at Hogwarts."_

 _"I've haven't seen a mind like yours since 50 yrs or so ago Miss Potter, you certainly will be playing a big part in the war, a great assest to whatever side you'll be fighting for. One more thing before I sort you Miss Potter, I certainly hope you take my words or shall I say **His** words to heart, 'it's the intent that matters when using any kind of magic and that there is no good or evil but only power and those to weak to seek it.' Now better be:_

"RAVENCLAW."

Stunned at the hats advise, she made her way to blue and bronze table, seating herself next to the Muggleborn Hermione Granger.

At the head table a certain Headmaster whom had a disgusting fetish for muggle candy, specially those awful lemon drops, was turning the clogs in his head, furious that the Hat hadn't listened to him when he had ordered the blasted thing to sort the damn Potter brat in Gryffindor, but no, he had to revise his whole plan again.

A couple of seats down, two teachers were talking in hushed voices, both looking victorious when Miss Potter was sorted into the house that valued intelligence, creativity, leaning and wit.

The handsomer of the two was more than victorious, despite his plans also having to be revised, ever since that day in Diagon Alley. He knew that his plan would work without a hitch even if the meddling old coot who had too many damned useless middle names would try to manipulate a certain girl to wimps.

He was going to kill two birds with 1 stone.

And Justice would come into his hand.

 **A/N I toke some parts from HPATPS. From the following chapters things will get moving. Plz do review I really want to hear what you think of this. I would also like some opinions of what to add to this ff so do comment your ideas down.**

 **Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

Life as a Ravenclaw was going well for Ana despite the fact that all the Ravens kept on asking her how she defeated Grindelwald and when she could not give them an answer to satisfy their thrist, they jumped to so many conclusions and theories. Half the things they came up with were utterly insane and any person whom came from a different house would think they where a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, it was actually a shame.

Other than that itself, the 'girl who lived' had a wonderful time at Hogwarts. When she had written to home and told them she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, she could tell her parents where disappointed that she didn't end up in Gryffindor, also adding in the letter to stay away from those who were dark. That had annoyed her to no end, and that's how she had found her self outside her Defense Professor's classroom on this fine Saturday afternoon.

With a hesitant knock she waited outside, waiting for the door to open or simple command for her to enter.

Moments later, the smooth voice of her professor answered. "Come in."

Closing the door behind, Ana perched herself on the desk near the Defense Professor. Said Man quirked an eyebrow at her before relaxing into his chair. "What do you want now brat?"

Ana snorted before answering in an amused voice but aswell as a snarky one. "Do I have to have a reason to visit my favourite Professor."

"Me and you both know I'm anything but that, get questioning titch."

"okay, okay, what do you think of dark and light magic, do you think one is worser than the other?"

"What bought this question on?"

Ana hesitated before deciding on the truth, it wouldn't harm anyone anyways.

"During my sorting, the hat said he had a sort of an advice from someone and I should take it to heart, the advice was, 'it's the intent that matters when using any magic and that there is no good or evil. There is only power and those to week to seek it.' I'm just curious on what you think of it sir."

Professor Riddle was a bit surprised at the 'sir' bit but was genuinely happy that the hat done what he told it to do.

"You lie, that isn't the only reason you came to ask me this question, speak up Ana."

With a huff and a glare Ana explained the letter her parents wrote to her and the part about staying away from dark Wizards an witches, which had her thinking about the hats not-so-advice and thinking that he might tell her his opinion of magic instead of the one her parents keep yapping about.

"Intent Ana, is what matters, specifically how you use it, if you use it for good or if you use it for bad."

"So you can use dark magic for good a cause?"

"yes, there are dark healing spells out ther Ana, it's used for good. Give me one light or neutral spell and I'll give you one pro and one con."

"The levitation spell, we learnt it in charms."

"Indeed, one more question before I give you a pro and a con, do you think the Levitation spell can be used for bad?"

Frowning Ana answered, quite unsure herself, after all Riddle did say it was the intent that mattered.

"I guess?"

"A pro for the levitation spell is that it could be used to save someone's life, say they are about to get run over by a muggle car, we can cast the levitation spell on them and move them away before they get knocked over. A con could be that someone hates you and they do not want to use an unforgivable, so the levitate a bolder and crash onto your head and done, your simply dead."

Riddle got a small piece of parchment out, writing something down before giving it to Ana. "A pass to the restricted sections, use it wisely." He slid it to her, taking it in her nimble fingers.

"Thank you sir." As she reached to open the door, Professor Riddle's voice stopped her. "Every spell, curse, hexe and jinx can be used used for both good and evil. Intention is the only difference between what the Ministry calls Dark and Light."

 **~New Beginning~**

Remus John Lupin was a man of actions, preferring to go with the muggle wording, actions speak louder than words. He preferred to show his understanding and support through actions.

Remus John Lupin was shunned from Wizarding society. They labeled his kind as dark creatures who were treated as 3rd class citizens. It was appalling how Wizarding Britian degraded from the past 60 yrs or so. How wizard or witches who had creature blood within their veins were mistreated so awfully. It was absolutely disgusting.

So maybe that's why Remus John Lupin detested Albus so many useless middle names Dumbleore. He was the one who had passed the laws that Werewolves or any kind of Wizard or witches that had creature blood in them were not allowed jobs within the Ministry or in any magical school within Britian. The only two jobs that payed well.

Maybe it was because Dumbleore wasn't as light as everyone believed him to be for he had compulsion charms on Sirius Black to betray his family and have him support the light as he were to become lord Black, but that plan failed in a way but not completely so.

And maybe because of this and the fact that Albus so many useless middle names Dumbleore planned on using his goddaughter as a puppet for this upcoming war, to sacrifice her to what he believed to be for "the greater good." That had been the last turning point.

He would accept **_HI_** ** _M_** if it ment that his goddaughter would be safer under ** _HIS_** hand. At least he knew what **_HIS_** goals were and supported most of them to some extent. At least **_HE_** would give him something Albus could give him, but wouldn't give to him.

So with a lighter heart, he got down on his knees, picking the hem of the robes and kissing them before speaking. "I pledge my loyalty to you My Lord."

 **~New Beginning~**

September was coming to an end and Anastasia had become friends with the muggle born Hermione Granger who was rather intelligent and soaked up knowledge like candy. Draco tolerated the girl only because she practicing pureblood etiquette and learning aboult holidays like Samhain, Yule and Beltane. The girl showed quite the interest in these stuff, questioning why they didn't teach it here at Hogwarts which Draco had replied rather snottily. "Because the Muggleborns parents had complained about how these rituals used were satanic and that they wouldn't send their children here. So the Ministry banned and replaced them with muggle holidays, for example instead of celebrating Samhain, they celebrate Halloween. The Olde ways have been lost for a long time. Only a handful of half-bloods know about the Olde ways and Pure-bloods do the rituals in the safety of their house."

After hearing that Hermione had learnt about the Ancient Celtic holidays, embracing herself in textbook after textbook she could find. Draco had even lent her some from his family library.

The group had become rather close in that short span of time. It wasn't surprising to most that Ravenclaws and Slytherin were friends but the fact that Draco Malfoy was hanging out with a "mud-blood" or that the "girl who lived" was hanging out with Slytherin's snake prince. This of course infuriated a certain "Weasel" that the tri had started to call him after he had tried to bad mouth and hurt Hermione and adding to the fact that he Ana a "dark" witch because she was hanging out with a "slimy" snake. As if he were one to talk, he didn't even have the proper table etiquette, it was highly disturbing to see him stuffing his mouth with food and talking with his mouth full. It bought shame to the Pure-blood name, well at least now you know what to expect from a person from a family called Blood traitors.

 **~New Beginning~**

On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Ana and Draco overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione had left charms crying because Ronald had said something bad about her and that she was now crying in the girls bathroom.

"Do you reckon she'll be alrigh?" Ana asked Draco as he dropped her at the Ravenclaw table.

"She's Hermione, she can take care of herself, now enjoy the feast titch." He said with a ruffle of her hair before making his way to the Slytherin table.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Ana was just helping herself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll -- in the dungeons -- thought you ought to know." And then he collapsed. How original.

Ana had thought that there was a smirk on the mans face before he collapsed.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence.

"Prefects," he rumbled, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Ana caught Draco's eyes, nodding her head for him to stay back.

Finally reaching each other Ana spoke up, "We need to find Hermione? she doesn't know about the troll and how in the name of Merlin did a troll get inside of Hogwarts anyways!"

Ducking down, the joined the Hufflepuff's who were heading the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Snape!" Ana hissed, pulling Draco and her behind a stone Griffin. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Ana whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"Beats me."

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps.

"He's heading for the third floor," Draco said, but Ana held up her hand.

"Can you smell something?"

Ana sniffed and a foul stench reached her nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

And then they heard it -- a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. Draco pointed -- at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"The keys in the lock," Draco muttered. "We could lock it in."

"Good idea," said Ana nervously.

They edged toward the open door, mouths dry, praying the troll wasn't about to come out of it. With one great leap, Ana managed to grab the key, slam the door, and lock it.

"Yes!"

Flushed with their victory, they started to run back up the passage, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop -- a high, petrified scream -- and it was coming from the chamber they'd just chained up.

"Oh, no," said Draco, pale as the Bloody Baron.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Ana gasped.

"Hermione!" they said together.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around, they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic. Ana pulled the door open and they ran inside.

Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

"Confuse it!" Ana said desperately to Draco, and, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Ana. It hesitated, then made its way to hee instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oy, you over-sized wanker!" yelled Draco from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Draco instead, giving Ana time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Ana yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Draco who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Ana then did something that was both very brave and very stupid, the Gryffindor part of her showing: she took a great running jump and managed to fasten her arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Ana hanging there, but even a troll will notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Ana's wand had still been in her hand when she'd jumped - it had gone straight up one of the troll's nostrils.

Howling with pain, the troll twisted and flailed its club, with Ana clinging on for dear life; any second, the troll was going to rip her off or catch her a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Draco pulled out his own wand -- not knowing what he was going to do he heard himself cry the first spell that came into his head: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over -- and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head. The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Ana got to her feet. She was shaking and out of breath. Draco was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done.

It was Hermione who spoke first.

"Is it -- dead?"

"I don't think so," said Ana, I think it's just been knocked out."

She bent down and pulled her wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy gray glue.

"Urgh -- troll boogers."

She wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the three of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, Riddle, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor Riddle was looking at Draco and Ana. Ana had never seen him look so angry. His lips were white.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said Professor Riddle, with cold fury in his voice. Ana looked at Draco, who was still standing with his wand in the air. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Playing hero's like reckless Gryffindors. I expected better from Potter. But I guess all Potter's are a Gryffindor at heart." Those words felt like a big blow to heart. She didn't understand why she wanted to correct him and tell him that she wasn't a Gryffindor at heart. She also didn't understand why she wanted him to approve her.

Professor Riddle was towering over quivering form. He made her feel so stupid, and she didn't like that. Ana bowed her head in shame, her speach coming out in Parseltongue. _"I'm not a Gryffindor at heart professor, I was simply trying to save a friend. But do not expect me to apologise for saving a friend."_

 _"You foolish child, you could've died tonight, as well as your friends. Next time do not go head first into a dangerous situation. Understood."_

 _"Understood Professor."_

Riddle gave Ana a swift, piercing look. Ana looked at the floor. Riddle's eyes softned a bit before going back to its cold emotionless eyes.

Then a small voice came out of the shadows.

"Please, Professor Riddle-- they were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

"I went looking for the troll because I -- I thought I could deal with it on my own -- you know, because I've read all about them."

Draco dropped his wand. Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? Oh this was perfect.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Ana stuck her wand up its nose and Draco knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

Ana and Draco tried to look as though this story wasn't new to them. Well Professor Riddle the truth, but it was only for show for the other Professor's.

"Well -- in that case... " said Professor McGonagall spoke up instead of Riddle, staring at the three of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head. Ana was speechless. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape had started handing out sweets.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Ravenclaw for this," said Professor McGonagall. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Ravenclaw tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left.

Professor McGonagall turned to Ana and Draco.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Ravenclaw and Slytherin five points. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up. It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else.

"We should have gotten more than ten points," Draco grumbled.

"Five, you mean, once she's taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that," Draco admitted. "Mind you, we did save her, but never thought she'd lie to authority figure."

"Well she's Hermione, unpredictable as always. Night Drake, see you in the morning."

The duo separated, as Ana reached the Ravenclaw tower to see Hermione sitting in front of the Ravenclaw portrait.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry, if I just ignored that Weasel I would never have got you and Drake into trouble." Hermione said in one breath, her face very flustered.

"It's alright Mione, at least we didn't get detention,but what matters most is that your safe, we're all safe." With that the two girls answered the riddle and made their way inside the Ravenclaw tower and into the common room to join the feast with the other Ravens.

 **~New Beginning~**

"You incompetent fool, what did you think you were doing?" Riddle's words came out in hisses.

"Both you and I know what I was trying to do, but that damn traitor Snape followed me so I couldn't take the bloody stone."

"You didn't even tell me. You could've got caught."

"Well it's your bloody fault, should've given it to me when Dumbleore made you get." Riddle slumped into the chair behind him, giving the man a dirty look.

"Well what's done is done and now do you mind telling why you seemed to _care_ for the wretched girl."

"Gellert, you are a blind fool, if you cannot see what the girl is, then she'll be our downfall. She is something we both need, but I need her more than you. You will not harm the girl, she is mine. And you disobey me, it won't be pretty for you. You and I both know who is most powerful here Gellert, do not harm the girl for she belongs to me in body, soul, heart and magic. Good day Gellert and do watch your steps."

 **A/N so so so, how was it, was it alright. plz review.**

 **Ciao my lil pumpkins**

 **Ria~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outofthisgirl: I think you can guess which lord I'm talking about, I kinda did foreshadow at the ending of chapter 4.**

After that faithful accident on Halloween,the trio had become closer than ever. Whenever you saw Ana, Draco and Hermione were not far from behind. They were like the own little pack with Ana as the leader and the other two as her 2nd and 3rd in command.

This obviously didn't sit well with Dumbleore. The old man was getting even more senile with old age. His own little puppet certainly wasn't behaving as she was meant to. The fame was ment to be completely set in her head. She was meant to be as arrogant as her father used be during his time at Hogwarts. And on top of that she had become friends with a SlSlytherin. He didn't mind the Muggleborn child at first either, but both her and Ana seemed to be straying away from the light, well he couldn't say that about Ana, her aura was never a pure white but was white still nonetheless. She was rather a blunt child. He remembered when he visited her on her 10th birthday to tell her about the houses at Hogwarts, and hadn't gone well to his benefit.

 _It was the morning of Anastasia's 10th birthday when the floo turned green. Out stepped out an aged wizard with long white beard aswell as matching white hair which came down to his waist. His eyes twinkling behind those glasses._ _"Happy birthday Anastasia." The girl had just stared at him with a blank, calculating look. As if she knew what his purpose was, but he dismissed that thought quickly. No 10 yr olds could be that smart to know his purpose for today was._ _He had tried to corner the girl all day so he could set his manipulations in but it seemed as if she were avoiding him, interacting with children of her whenever he seemed to approach her. But finally he had gotten on her own, she was in the kitchen, seeming to get more cake out for her party._ _"Anastasia, my girl, how are you faring this evening?" His icy blue eyes were twinkling behind those spectacles. The girl just gave him a glance over her shoulder, becoming even more on guard as her voice became monotone when she replied to his question. "I was doing great sir."_

 _This unsettled Dumbleore, he knew he had to get straight to the point. The girl was about to leave, so he started sprouting. "You'd make a perfect Gryffindor just like I and your parents. The house of the courageous, the brave. The house of loyalty. It would suit you well. Perfect house, but my girl, when you do come to hogwarts, be weary of the Slytherins for they are not the best of wizard or witches as any magical child who ends up in Slytherin they all come out tainted and working for the dark lord. But do not fret my girl, as Gryffindor at heart_ _that shan't matter much to you."_

 _"With all due respect sir, I do think that you shouldn't favour one house and be prejudice against the other. As Headmaster you are meant to be neutral, instead of spouting of to any kid who you think is worthy of being a Gryffindor, that Gryffindor is better than the other houses and that Slytherins are, as you are indirectly saying, evil and have no place for themselves in our world. Goodday headmaster."_

 _Dumbleore was rather shocked at the accusation, even though the girl was right, he just hoped that his plan would go to plan even if the girl seemed to be untrusting with him._

Shaking his head at the memory, the ages man popped a lemon drop in his mouth, humming a tune whilst stroking his phoenix's head, who appeared to be disappointed with him, the Headmaster completely oblivious to this as he reached for a parchment and quill. He had a letter to write to a certain parent and hoped they would comply or he would have to take extreme measures. Everything was for the greater good.

 **~New** **Beginning~**

Ana had decided to stay at Hogwarts for the Halloween holiday or as she preferred to call it the Samhain holiday. Draco and Hermione were staying with her.

It was a couple of days before the children would leave Hogwarts to go home. It was breakfast meal in the great hall. The trio sitting at the Slytherin table, chatting about everything and nothing with each other.

It was a relatively peaceful breakfast before the owls arrived. For some reason their seemed to be a lot my more owls than usual. A copy of the daily prophet dropped in front of Ana. Looking around her she realized everyone must of have got one.

Looking down at the prophet, she saw the head title, a gasp leaving pale, plush pink lips.

 **BREAK IN AT GRINGOTTS.**

 **GRINGOTTS SECURITY BREACHED.**

 **Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.**

 **"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.**

"Riddle!" Said Hermione. "It happened on Ana's birthday and the same day I was getting my stuff for Hogwarts with Professor Riddle. It might of happened whilst we were there."

"Do you think that may of been, what the thieves were looking for?" Ana Whispered, not knowing why she was whispering.

"But it can't be, the package was rather small and wrapped in brown paper." Hermione replied.

"What did Riddle say when he went to collect, maybe that might give us a clue of what it might be." Suggested Ana

"He said it was Hogwarts business, that the Headmaster sent him to bring it back with him."

Draco who had been listening attentively to the girls, spoke up. A smirk adorning his face. "Maybe it is important Hermione. Riddle said it was Hogwarts business and that headmaster told him to bring it to Hogwarts. Maybe that same package may be in the school, in a certain a place that the Headmaster has forbidden us from going."

It toke a couple of minutes for the girls to realise what Draco meant.

"It can't be though Drake. Why would the Headmaster bring something as important as whatever the package is and warn us not to go their by saying that "the 3rd floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Hermione said with confidence. But Ana had to agree with Draco.

"Think about it Mione, Hogwarts is the safest place, so whatever the package contained is worthy of being under the protection of Hogwarts, 2nd best place to Gringotts. And anyways the meddling old coot knew how to style his words to fit his way, he's getting rather snile." A sneer mad its way onto Ana's face as she looked up at the Headmaster who coincidently seemed to be staring at her too. How fantastic.

"Ana you shouldn't talk about teachers like that, least of all the Headmaster." Hermione chised out.

Ana shrugged her shoulders, patting the girs shoulder in sympathy. "There there Mione. Some time soon you'll see how manipulative he is. Trust me he isn't as great as everyone says he is."

"Saying such untruthful words about the Headmaster now are we Ana?" A baritone voice said behind her.

Glaring up at the professor she sent him her best dirty look at him. "And obviously you would back him up. Wouldn't you? I didn't the type to grovel at someone's feet and back them up without a motive, _Lord Slytherin."_

The so called "Lord Slytherin" sent the emerald eyes girl a smirk before opening his mouth. "Glad you done some research on me brat, I feel quite flattered, and for me backing up that muggle loving candy guy is the last I would ever do and I do not grovel at people, quite the opposite actactually." His smirk becoming even more smug, before lowering down next to the girls ear and hissing in Parseltongue at her. " _do not go looking for trouble Anastasia. Do try and find out that I will know. Do learn how to be discreet if you've figured out what the Headmaster is keeping at Hogwarts."_ With that, Riddle straightened himself, flicking her forehead. She could only look at him with a gobsmacked expression.

"Please do close your mouth Ana, you'll catch flys."

And she could only stare at his retreating back, her mouth still hanging open. It's like she learns something new about her favourite Professor, not that she'd admit it to him. It'd just boost his already boosted ego.

 **A/N PLZ READ THIS. I WAS THINKING AFTER I FINISH WITH ANA'S FIRST YR, I'D JUMP TO 4RTH YR WITH THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT, BECAUSE HONESTLY I FEEL LIKE THAT'S WHEN REAL SHIT GONNA HAPPEN.**

 **SO PLZ REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK.**

 **CYA LATERZ**

 **CIAO**

 **RIA**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas was coming and Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins whom Ana had became fond of were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

Ana woke up early that morning, a hord of presents sitting at the foot of her bed. Out the corner of her eye she saw Hermione coming out scrambling out of her bed just to jump into Ana's one, flinging her arms around the dark haired girl. "Happy Chri- Happy Yuletide." The bushy haired girl whispered.

"Happy Yuletide indeed dearest Mione, lets open these presents shall we." Ana replied, dumping her presents on her laps.

From her parents (James) and godfathers they had given her the Marauders map which made her undeniably happy. She had begged her father to give it to her the day before Hogwarts but her mother had vehemently denied her father from giving it to her, and a basket full of wonderful delights.

From Drake she had received a book on dark spells, jinxes, curses etc. She was gateful for it and she knew she had to hide it from her parents aswell the meddling old cot. She knew of her parents found out, specially her mother that things would degress, despite loving her parents, they were undeniably light, so caught in Dumbledore's manipulations and his prejudice ways. Magic was Magic and she doubted her parents would understand. Her godfathers may understand though, with Sirius being bought up in a traditional dark family and Remus being a dark creature, maybe they would understand her view on what Magic is and the difference between good and evil and power.

Both girls finished opening the both their presents, but there was still one left which was wrapped neatly.

"Ana you forgot your last present." Hermione pointed out to the girl.

Ripping it open it was a book in another language. Frowning Ana looked closely at the book. The squiggly lines moving before her eyes, gasping in surprise when she understood it. It was written in parseltongue. A smile filtered on her face. She knew for certain who gave this to her.

"There's a note with it Ana."Hermione said, picking it up and handing it to the girl.

 _Dear Brat_

 _Happy Yuletide. I certainly hope you make good use of your present. It costed me a fortune and now there's a bloody dent in my vault. I expect something in return._

 _Hate_

 _T.M.R.Slytherin_

Snorting at the letter, she handed it to her friend. Trust Riddle to give you something then expects something in return. How very Slytherin of him.

 **~New Beginning~**

Entering the great hall, the two girls met up with Draco. The hall was rather empty, there was only around 15 to 20 people who stayed for Christmas, most of them were Gryffindors.

The Headmaster had banished the tables, leaving only one in the middle, uniting the students and teachers together.

Ana's eyes met Riddle's, who was looking he'd rather be anywhere else than here, specially when Weasel was sitting parallel to him and stuffing his face as if he were starved. Skipping behind Riddle, she lowered her, sniggering softly in his ears at the utter disgust he was giving the ginger haired boy.

"Don't look so disgusted Tommy boy, he's only enjoying the finest food there." Riddle gave her a withering glare before letting out a sigh.

Slipping into the seat next to him, piling food on her plate before turning to the defence professor. "Thanks for the present Tom, it means a lot."

Tom's eyes raked over the girls face, which showed her sincerity. He tilted his head in acknowledgement, his eyes going back to judging the other students on the table.

During the rest of breakfast, Anastasia's eyes wondered over to Tom. She couldn't help but admire the man beside her even though the 1st meeting wasn't the best with her inadequate language and his rude jabs, she had thought she would hate his guts, nearly every word he spoke was full of sarcasm, even in his lessons, he was blatantly rude and picked on her in class, not in the way Snape does. Her eyes raked over him and couldn't help the blush that crept up on her cheeks.

From the corner of his eye, Riddle could see that Ana was checking him out if it weren't for the blush that dotted her normally pale cheeks. He couldn't help his amusement, she looked rather shy and he couldn't help but think that she looked quite cute with the blush adorning her cheeks. Realising what he was thinking about an 11yr old, he couldn't help but shake his head in self disgust. Looking back at the girl he caught her staring again.

"See something you like?" His voice teasing. He let out a chuckle as the girl blushed heavily, it was humorous teasing the girl, it was something he did when he saw her, her reactions were rather interesting.

He heard her grumble out something which sounded an awful lot like, "I've seen better."

That didn't set well with him but ignored the feeling, passing it of as nothing. He knew he was getting rather attached to the girl in a way. She was interesting. She wasn't intimidated by him like the rest of the school. She showed such reckless Gryffindor behavior from time to time. A spark of defiance entering her eyes when older students tried to reprimand her for her fool language when speaking to him. She was a challenge. Maybe that's why he deemed her worthy of his attention. After all she had herself to blame, because if it wasn't for ability to speak in parseltongue he would've discarded her like the dirt under his shoes.

 **~New Beginning~**

Albus Dumbleore certainly had a sick fixation with Anastasia. He couldn't but help notice how her and Tom interacted with each other. Their relationship was far more than a student and teacher relationship. It was unhealthy in a healthy way. They seemed to fixated with each other just like he was fixated with Gellert and the Hallows.

He knew Riddle held some sort of an attachment to the girl. He seemed to be unconsciously protecting the girl from something. But what is the question. He had also realised that Ana was avoiding the Weasley boy. The boy was meant to become her best friend. He was light to the core and he certainly thought that the boy had the capacity to lead the girl in his way of thinking, to detest Slytherins and adore Gryffindors. To look up to him as a leader, as a grandfather that so many had that he had the aura of. Maybe he should've done something to make it look like Lily and James Potter had died when Gellert attacked that Halloween night in October 31st 1980, and then somehow get rid of her godfathers and have her sent to Lily's sister who despised magic. Maybe then she would be as light as he.

Brooding some more the old headmaster thought it was time to invite the Potter parents over. It was time to get things moving because he planned on the girl finding about Nicholas Flamel and his delightful creation known as the Philosopher's stone which produced the Elixir of life because he knew a certain ex-lover of his would be their when the brat found the stone.

But first...

The Mirror of Erised is needed to set everything in motion and of course a few compulsion webs here and there.

Everything would work out wonderfully. He justed needed some patients. As he learnt from the muggles, patient is a virtue.

 **A/N From Monday onwards I'll only be updating twice a week. School starts for me and summer holidays have finished.**

 **plz review and tell me if I've made mistakes so I can fix them.**

 **Ciao**

 **Ria**


	7. Chapter 7

"Lemon drops?" Dumbleore asked, his icy blue eyes twinkling and smiling his grandfatherly smile.

"Get to the point Albus, you dragged us out of our house on Christmas day, so spill." Lily all but growled out. She was different from the person she was at Diagon Alley on her daughters birthday.

The aged man sighed, before one word/name left his mouth. "Anastasia."

James stiffened, he eyed the Headmaster wearily. Ever since his little girl had left for Hogwarts it was like as if he snapped out of a trance. Day by day, little memories came back, specifically one's involving the man in front of him and his wife. He knew that the old man was keeping something big from them which involved his sweet little Ana.

"What about Anastasia?" Lily said stiffly, her face becoming serious.

"She has made friends with Slytherins and got herself into Ravenclaw, who do not have one of the best reputations and more so she seems to be unaccepting of Mr Ronald Weasley's friendship he seems to be offering."

Lily knew where this conversation was heading and she certainly didn't want it to carry on. She had noticed that the obedience and compulsion spells had start to wear off of James since Anastasia left and she wasn't exactly pleased with the Headmaster for not noticing but she had to applaud her husbands acting skill.

"And that is so important because why Albus. My daughter is entitled to make her own friends with out us chosing for her. And if you haven't realised my mother was a Slytherin and my father a Gryffindor, I do not see the problem." James's voice was dripping with iciness. His occulmency shields up as he felt prodding at his mental barrier.

"Her affinity has change, it is no longer white but board line grey. I am simply concerned." A harsh laugh tore its self from Lord Potter's throat.

"Albus, my mother's affinity was dark as they came, my father's affinity was also gray. I do not understand why you are bothered by her affinity. I will not apologies for coming of rude, but it is none of your business what magic my daughter decides to learn and I honestly do not care what magic she practices."

Lily turned her eyes on her husband. Her voice coming out harsh. "What do you mean you do not care James, if she is practicing dark magic then then she is going against everything we've drilled into her since she could talk. This is bad James."

Shaking his head at his wife, he wondered why he had married her in the first place. Sure he had a boy hood crush on her since he 1st met her but he knew his feelings for her had dwindled down in his sixth year. She was rather narrowed minded. Didn't exactly think for herself and if she did, it was only when it benefited greatly. Maybe he should go back and listen to Remus. Things were getting out of control for sure.

"The Potter's have always been a neutral family. My parents and Ana's godfathers also have a dark affinity, Remus only has a dark affinity because of his werewolf. My own is grey so I honestly do not care what Ana does and she will tell us in her own time" He turned towards Albus. "As much as I respect you, I'm starting to lose those respects towards you. You are obsessed with my daughter, probably because she vanquished the Dark lord but to have such a boardline obsession on a 11 yr old is disgusting. One would think you were trying to groom her. I'm still an Auror Dumbleore and I can bring down your reputation easliy. I guess I will say thank you for trusting me to tell me about Arianna and if anybody found out then I guess..." Lord Potter trailed of innocently. He now understood where Moony was coming from when he said Dumbleore wasn't to be trusted. The man was manipulative. One would of guessed he was a Slytherin through and through with the way he controlled people. They were like his chess pieces. Ironic really. He really did owe his friend and brother of a sort an apology. It was long overdue.

"I will only ask this kindly and only once. Stay away from Anastasia Potter Dumbleore. Your obsession is sickening, and Lily I expect your attendance at Gringotts next week Tuesday to sign the divorce papers. After all I can't have a cheating manipulative women as wife or the mother of my daughter, now can I?" With that Lord Potter left the Headmaster's office leaving a shocked Lily and a furious headmaster in his wake.

A satisfied smirk gracing his lips.

He was glad to be rid of whatever kind of trance he was under and it felt too damn good.

 **~New Beginning~**

James Charles Potter prided himself to know himself better than anyone else. He knew what he liked and disliked. He knew his family was a direct descendent from the Peverell family also known as the Gryffindor family, an important information he kept from Dumbleore and his wife. He was glad that he didn't tell both of them or things would have gone worser than expected.

So when he started remembering random odd bits and bots ever since his precious little girl left for school he had turned to his dear friend Remus John Lupin. The Auror could always turn to him, he was level headed, made you see sense no matter the situation. He had informed the man of these odd memories appearing ever since sweet little Ana left.

Remus looked completely livid once he told him but what made him, James Potter angry was that Remus blamed it on Albus Dumbleore, who was awarded the Order of Merlin, 1st class, called Grand Sorcerer, Supreme, Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Albus Dumbleore would never do that.

But that had him thinking. He had befriended Gellert in his teenage years, had unhealthy crush on said wizard, believed Gellerts goals, duelled him, turned on him because of said duel which lost the life of his baby sister. So after that meeting with the Headmaster he knew that his friend was right and he couldn't understand in the name of Merlin why he didn't trust his friend, he had never lied to him, so why would he start now?

So with a clear head, he asked Remus to show him the memories he had seen of Albus's plan. How he planned to peg his daughter on strings and use her as his puppet. It was such a foul move.

He got into even more shock when he found that Sirius was under heavy compulsion charms since he began Hogwarts. This made him feel like as if he didn't know his best friend since 11 because the compulsion webs affected his personality.

 **~New Beginning~**

December passed along with Tom's birthday which Ana didn't know. January through March passed in an orderly boring manner except for those times which Ana spent with Marvolo, which Ana had started to call him, claiming that it suited him better than Tom. He let out a real laugh at that which had bought a blush to Anastasia's face.

It was half way through March and Ana was currently in her dorm, it was already past curfew when she had the sudden urge to just take her invisibility cloak and explore Hogwarts ground. She squashed down the urge only for it to increase. Letting out a huff, she got her cloak from her trunk, throwing it over self, making her way out of the Ravenclaw tower.

Where should she go? She stopped, her heart racing, and thought. And then it came to her. The Restricted Section in the library. She'd be able to read as long as she liked, as long as it took to find any greyish dark book. She set off, drawing the invisibility cloak tight around her as she walked.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Ana lit a lamp to see her way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair, and even though Ana could feel her arm supporting it, the sight gave her the creeps.

The Restricted Section was right at the back of the library. Stepping carefully over the rope that separated these books from the rest of the library, she held up her lamp to read the titles.

They didn't tell her much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Ana couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on the back of Ana's neck prickled. Maybe she was imagining it, maybe not, but she thought a faint whispering was coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

She had to start somewhere. Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, she looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book. A large black and silver volume caught hee eye. She pulled it out with difficulty, because it was very heavy, and, balancing it on her knee, let it fall open.

A piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence -- the book was screaming! Ana snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. She stumbled backward and knocked over her lamp, which went out at once. Panicking, she heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside -- stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, she ran for it. She passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through her, and Ana slipped under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor, the book's shrieks still ringing in her ears.

She came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. She had been so busy getting away from the library that she hadn't paid attention to where she was going. Perhaps because it was dark, he didn't recognize where she was at all. There was a suit of armor near the kitchens, she knew, but she must be five floors above there.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

Ana felt the blood drain out of her face. Wherever she was, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer, and to his horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far, we'll catch them."

Ana stood rooted to the spot as Filch and Snape came around the corner ahead. They couldn't see her, of course, but it was a narrow corridor and if they came much nearer they'd knock right into her -- the cloak didn't stop her from being solid.

She backed away as quietly as she could. A door stood ajar to her left. It was her only hope. Ana squeezed through it, holding her breath, trying not to move it, and to her utmost relief she managed to get inside the room without their noticing anything. They walked straight past, and Ana leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away. That had been close, very close. It was a few seconds before ahe noticed anything about the room he had hidden in.

It looked like an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket -- but propped against the wall facing her was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Her panic fading now that there was no sound of Filch and Snape, Ana moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at herself but see no reflection again. She stepped in front of it.

She had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She whirled around but the room was empty. Breathing very fast, she turned slowly back to the mirror.

There she was, reflected in it, white and scared-looking, and there, reflected behind her, were at least two others. Ana looked over her shoulder -- but still, no one was there. Or were they all invisible, too? Was she in fact in a room full of invisible people and this mirror's trick was that it reflected them, invisible or not?

She looked in the mirror again. A man was standing to her left, an amused smile on his face, his body was facing the opposite direction so she couldn't make out his features except the ebony shouldee length hair. There was also another man with a distorted face, his eyes a shallow blue. Sge reached out a hand and felt the air behind her. If she was really there, she'd touch the man next to her, their reflections were so close together, but ahe felt only air - she and the others existed only in the mirror.

Looking more closely she saw herself handing over a golden sphere like stone to the man with the pale blue eyes whilst the other lay a somewhat comforting hand on her shoulder. The end of his lips quirking up in content smile.

The image shifted. She saw herself, her godfathers and father were behind her, victorious smiles upon their lips. Her friends stood to her side with another two boys she never saw before.They looked older, joyful and content. And to her left stood a man around his early twenties, with soft honey colored hair and pale blue eyes. Next to him was a man with crimson eyes, pale face, high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. Ana couldn't help but be struck by his beauty. He was the definition of perfection, but she knew that there was nothing as perfection in a world like this. The man a familiar look to him but she couldn't pint point it. She realised that her mother wasn't among her family but she didn't dwell on it to much.

Ana was so close to the mirror now that her nose was nearly touching that of her reflection. She looked older, well everybody did. Her and her friends looked around 14, 15.

How long she stood there, dhe didn't know and she honestly didn't care. The reflections did not fade and she looked and looked until a distant noise brought her back to his senses. She couldn't stay here, ahe had to find her way back to bed. She tore her eyes away from the 10 people in the mirror, whispering , "I'll come back," and hurried from the room. She knew she would tell Hermione and Draco about this.

 **~New Beginning~**

Morning came and Ana was feeling tired due to staying with a mirror that showed her people who seemed some what important to her.

Her classes went by without a hitch but she was rather distracted. She couldn't wait until night to arrive. She had told her friends of the mirror and they were also excited to see it.

Her complete excitement and her lack of attention gained the attention of Professor Riddle. He couldn't fathom what had gotten the girl so jumpy and excited. She was rarely excited. Always had a blank look on her face except when she was in the company of her friends and himself and during those time he could openly read her emotions.

Tom or Marvolo has he had gotten used to calling himself prided himself as a master of deciet, manipulating and being able to read anyone's expression or thoughts even if they were a master of Occulmency. But he couldn't comprehend why he couldn't figure out what caused her to be like this. But admittedly it brought a sense of contentment to see ger acting her age and not an adult in a childs body, which at times he thought was quite disturbing but he was a part of the reason why she acted like that and wouldn't be acting her age for years to come. It was quite daunting to realise this but alas fate cannot be altered in way or form.

 **~New Beginning~**

Curfew passed and the two girls and Draco were under the invisibility cloak heading to the old abandoned classroom were the mirror resided.

Dropping the invisibility cloak Ana spoke up. "That's the mirror."

"I show not your face but your hearts desire." Draco breathed out. His normally slicked blond hair ruffled out, making him look rather adorable and less uptight.

Both Hermione and Draco toke turns looking into the mirror, both nearly saw the same things as each other, along with what Ana described to them at breakfast.

Ana gently pushed her way in front of two best friends. There, once again stood the red eyed handsome man from before. He was dressed casually, his hair seemed to be tied in a pony tale. He smirked at her, beckoning her closer with his index finger. As Ana came closer, the stunning man crouched, his height coming some what same with Ana's. He beckoned her to come closer, her palms lay flat on the griny surface of the mirror. The man mirrored her, the nose and forehead somewhat touching, separated by the glass. The man spoke. "I'm forever with you my beloved Ana. I'll come for you soon." And with that, Ana's mystery man faded, leaving a flustered girl in his wake.

"back again Anastasia , but this time with company."

"Er--we didn't see you sir." Hermione hesitantly replied.

The aged man completely ignored her, his eyes trained on the emerald eyed girl who looked flustered and pleased.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you,"Said Dumbleore. His grandfatherly façade in place.

"So," continued Dumbleore, slipping fully out behind the door. "you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that--" Ana trailed off. She felt the urge to get away from the Headmaster, he didn't have that aura of safetyness around him but one that reeked of control and untruthful.

"I trust that you realise what it does now?" The wizened man asked. Ana looked behind her to see the people from the night before, her mysterious man right in the middle, a lazy smile on his face which caused Ana to smile, her cheeks becoming rosy and bending her head down.

Dumbleore saw this and his curiosity spikes. He wanted- no needed to see what the girl saw in this fine mirror. So he spoke.

"What did you see in the nimirror Anastasia?" Making his voice sound friendly with a hint of curiosity.

Ana opened her mouth, her gaze drifting of to the beautiful man who shook his head at her. She frowned in confusion before mouthing "lie to him". Not questioning why she followed, she nodded her head, ashy smile coming on her face as the crimson eyed man seemed to chuckle at her.

"I see myself becoming headgirl and holding the house cup."Ana said. Draco giving her a raised eyebrow. His best friend was absolutely terrible at lying.

Dumbleore frowned, sensing the lie that the girl produced, but alas he shouldn't of have got his hopes high, at least some of the plan worked.

"The Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you lot put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?" He said in the end, carefully choosing his words.

Ana sent a longing look at the mirror. The man sent her wink before mouthing for the last time, "I'll always be here for you."

The trio went back under the invisibility cloak, all staying quiet as they dropped Draco of.

That night Ana could only dream of ruby red eyes and when she could ever meet him. But he seemed so familiar, as if she had already came in contact with him before.

 **A/N Give some reviews plz. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next update may be on Wednesday Thursday or Friday. Thanks 4 reading.**

 **Ciao**

 **Ria**


	8. chapter 8

They were as good as dead. Peeves was cackling and throwing dungbombs at them whilst calling Flich. It was 10 minutes past curfew and that damn poltergeist just had to get his intangible hands on us.

Draco darted behind a statue, the other two following close behind, leading them into a passageway. The trio made a sharp turn, coming to an unfamiliar door. Ana tried to push the door open but it simply wouldn't budge.

"Fuck, it won't move." She hissed. Hermione pushed her out the way.

"Alohomora." The door unlocked and the trio banged the door closed, sighing in relief.

"That was a close call." Ana breathed out, eyes fluttering close.

"Guys." Draco's whisper broke throuhgh them. "I think we're dead as good." Draco gulped, pressing himself tightly against the door.

Both girls followed Draco's eyes, were it was staring frightfully at a three headed dog, dribble coming from its mouth.

"What in the name of Merlin did they think of when deciding to keep a cerberus in a school full of children." Ana harshly whispered out.

Hermiome groped the door open, the three of them tumbling out. They shut the door quickly as possible as the head in the middle lunged at them, its yellow teeth snapping together.

The three best friends looked at each other, all sagging onto the floor.

"what do you think it was doing in the school? Keeping a murderous dog in there." Draco drawled with a fragment of fear laced in it.

"you don't use your eyes do you?" Hermione snapped. "It was standing on a trapdoor, obviously guarding something."

"I was more worried about my life, the bloody thing had three heads, 1 for each of us. I value my life thank you very much." Draco retorted, glaring at the girl, as if challenging her to say something against him.

"Do you think its the package that Marv- Riddle bought into the school." Ana hinted, getting giddy inside.

The other two looked at her. Contemplating what she said before Hermione let out a gasp. "Where on the 3rd floor. Of course Ana, why didn't I not think of that."

"I think we should check it. I am curious what the package could be. Drake is with me." Ana turned to the blond who tried to interrupt her. "Don't deny it Drake, I know your curious, you have been and still are curious at what the package could be."

"I don't think it's a wise idea Ana." Hermione said gingerly, looking at the two with as if they were mad, which could be argued.

"I admit, I am rather curious, but this is the last time I go with anything you suggest Anastasia." Draco said, his trade mark look on his face, his nose stuck in the air.

Internally Ana was squealing. She also knew that Hermione was coming with them despite her earlier statement.

 **~New Beginning~**

Despite it being exam season, April passed with Ana, Draco and Hermione gathering as much information as they could a cerberus. The most useful information that they had learnt was that if they were to play a soft tune using a flute it would lull the three headed dog into a deep sleep.

April passed and May came. It was half way in May when the trio had planned to visit the third corridor. They were prepared as an 11 and one 12 could be.

The two girls met Draco at the door where it was already ajar.

"Seems like someone was hear before us." Ana murmured.

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all three of them what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Ana turned to the other two.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," she said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Draco.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

Ana pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Draco. "The person must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Ana. "Well, here goes..."

She put Hagrid's stolen flute to her lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Ana hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased -- it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Draco warned Ana as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Draco, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!"

"All right." Draco huffed before jumping down, landing on something soft. Hermione and Ana soon followed.

"whats this stuff?" Ana inquired.

"Devil's snare." Was Hermione's instant reply.

"Well it seemed like it softened our landing." Hermione stared at Ana as if she had gone mad.

Shaking her head at the girl, she racked her head on how to rid of devil snare.

"Fire." Draco commented. "Fire gets rid of devil snare or light.

"And were will we get fire from?" The bushy haired girl snapped.

"Are you a witch or not?" Draco snapped.

Hermione flushed in embarrassment before casting an _Incendio._

After getting through the devil snare, they entered a room with flying keys.

It took the trio a good five minutes before finding the right one and unlocking the door.

They were next met with a huge chessboard with its pieces. Draco toke the lead. After playing for some Draco had commented that he had to be sacrificed in order the game to end and for them to win. Both girls didn't like that, leaving behind their friend who now had a gash adorning the side of head, bleading but not heavily.

The two girls reached the door to be hit with a foul stench. Gagging they saw a 10 foot troll that was already passed out.

"Thank goodness we did not have to take care of that." Ana said.

"Indeed, whoever got hear before us sure done us a favour." Hermione said as they made their way through yet another door.

There was a table with seven differently shaped bottles.

"I'm guessing this Snape's, it reeks of Snape." said Ana.

They stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Ana looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Ana was amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing.

"Brilliant," said Hermione. "This isn't magic -- it's logic -- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

"Got it," she said. "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire -- toward the Stone."

Ana looked at the tiny bottle.

"There's only enough there for one of us," she said. "That's hardly one swallow."

They looked at each other.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," said Ana "No, listen, get back and get Draco. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, and try to get pass the dog and if you could, call Riddle for me."

"But Ana--."

"No, at least you and Drake will be safe, it was my foolishness that we're all getting separated. At least tell Riddle where I am."

Hermione's lip trembled, and she suddenly dashed at Ana and threw her arms around the other girl.

"Hermione!"

"Ana -- you're a great witch, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," said Ana, very embarrassed, as she let go of her.

"Me!" said Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things -- friendship and bravery and -- oh Ana -- be careful!"

"You drink first," said Ana "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end, and shuddered.

"It's not poison?" said Ana anxiously.

"No -- but it's like ice."

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck -- take care."

"GO!"

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Ana took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. She turned to face the black flames.

"Here I come," she said, and she drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding her body. She put the bottle down and walked forward; she braced herself, saw the black flames licking her body, but couldn't feel them -- for a moment she could see nothing but dark fire -- thens he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

There she could see the figure of someone. Probably the person who had gotten there before her and her friends.

It was Quirrell.

"You? What are you doing here?" Ana gasped

"Glad you could join me Anastasia. I've waited for this day to come for a very long time." Quirrell smirked at the girls dumbfounded expression. He honestly didn't understand what Tom saw in this girl and how she would become an assest to them if she were to be on their side. He mentmentally sneered at the girl. She was a scrawny thing with long untamed hair and sickly green eyes which vaguely reminded him of his protege's favourite curse.

Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes wrapped around the girl.

"What's this for? What are you doing here Quirrell?"

"The stone, master wants it and I wil be rewarded greatly."

Ana didn't notice the mirror until now. Quirrell was looking at it. Pacing up and down, muttering how ge could see himself handing it to his master.

"What stone?" Ana questioned. Quirrell only sighed. The girl was utterly stupid, well not really, but currently she was.

"The philosopher's stone little girl, also known--"

"As the Elixir of life and was created by Nicholas Flamel. Is that what the Headmaster is keeping her. Well the security he put around it was rather bad so far." Ana snorted. The old coot surely did not put alot of effort to protect Flamel's treasured creation.

"How did you come across this information girl."

"Certainly not any of your business for sure. Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Quirrell rolled his eyes at the child. Showing him such impertinent behaviour. Appalling!Honestly!

"I need the philosopher's stone that's why I'm here, now answer mine prat.

"My Godfather told me about Flamel when I was younger. I used to obsess over him." Ana flushed at the memory when she would gush over how smart he was for creating something that would grant you immortality.

"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to Ana's horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.

"Use the girl...Use the girl..."

Quirrell rounded on Ana.

"Yes -- Potter -- come here."

He clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Ana fell off. Ana got slowly to her feet, feeling complcompletely frazzled.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Staring into the mirror, Ana saw herself. Her eyes were blown wide, makin them look big on her face and her her was all over the place.

Then there stood the crimson eyed man, throwing a blood-red stone, like ball up a down, one hand tucked into his pocket and his smirk which seemes to be plastered on his face.

"Tell me what you see girl."

Ana didn't know whether to lie or not. She remembered that the mirror had shown her before that she would ve giving the stone to some distorted man. Maybe this was leading up to that.

The red eyed man nodded at her as if he understood what she was thinking before mouthing, "Do you trust me?"

Did Ana trust? Of course despite not knowing even though she knew that she knew him but could not put a name to that gorgeous face. She nodded. The man iin the mirror's smirk turned into a barely noticable smile. "It's for the best, giving him the stone." Moments later something heavy dropped in her right pocket. Incredible. Somehow-- she got the stone.

"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"

Ana whirled around, facing Quirrell who was rather to close for her liking.

"I'll give you the stone if you let me speak to your master. I want to see him."

A raspy chuckle came from Quirrell again but it definitely wasn't Quirrell.

"Let me speak to the girl Quirrell, face to face."

"But master, you are not strong enough."

"I am strong enough for this." With that being said, Quirrell unwrapped his turban, revealing the exact same face as the one in the mirror.

"Anastasia Potter. I see we meet again."

"Again? Do explain further." The face once again laughed.

"True Gryffindor. It wounds me that you do not remember but I'll give you a clue. I was the one that gave you that scar on October 31st 1981."

"Grindelwald." Ana spat the name, shaking her head. She could not believe that she was helping him on his way to gaining back a body.

"Indeed." The voice drawled out.

"Why!Why did you come after me?" Ana asked. At least he could provide her an answer to that.

"So you do not know. Pity really. You, a mere babe, was prophesied to vanquish me. I simply could not let you live."

"But you didn't kill my parents. Why?"

"Your family, except your mother are rather valuable, of course your mum is powerful witch who pleaded with me to spare you, but alas I simply could not."

"Last question, what did the prophecy say?"

"It said:The one with the power to vanquish theDark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... that was it, my spy got caught by the owner of the pub who was Dumbledore's. He was holding an interview with Sybil Trelawney at the Hogshead."

"You acted upon an incomplete prophecy. How idiotic could you have gotten. Oh Merlin, you tried to kill me before you got the complete prophecy." Ana was ranting, she was furious.

"Look here little girl, you give me the stone and we can talk after I get my body back. Dumbleore and a coucouple of teachers are fast approaching but thank you brat."

Ana handed him over the stone whilst glaring at him.

"Sorry to do this but it's needed for suspicion to not arise." With that he hit the girl with some hexes, the cutting curse and a stunner. With that the girl lay bleeding on the floor unconscious.

 **A/N 1 more chapter and end of 1st yr, then of to 4rth yr. Yehet.**

 **Review plz**

 **Ciao**

 **Ria**


	9. Chapter 9

Blinding white light was all Ana saw as her eyes fluttered open. Letting out a groan, she pressed her hands on her eyes, rubbing them.

Looking around she realized that she was in the hospital wing. Her brows furrowed in confusion when last night's memories asualted her mind. She couldn't believe that she helped the person who tried to kill when she was a mere, defenceless babe. It was like she was losing her sanity, or maybe she had already lost it when she handed the bloody stone to Grindelwald.

A wrinkly hand waved in front of her face. Blinking again Ana saw that the the agened hand belonged to the headmaster who was hovering over her along with her parents, godfathers, Hermione, Draco and Professor Riddle.

As soon as her eyes clashed with the headmaster, hissing sharply which soon turned into ramble of hissing not realising that the headmaster did not understand.

"My dear girl, please calm down."

Ana let out a sharp hiss at that. _"you telling me to calm down. Calm down you say."_ The emerald eyed girl ranted on in parseltongue not knowing that she was not speaking English.

" _Anastasia stop this foolish behaviour. You look like a deranged mad women. It's unbeconing."_ Tom hissed at the girl, who's eyes fluttered over to him.

She calmed down a bit so the headmaster fired away with his question.

"Now my dear girl, could you tell us what happened with Professor Quirrell."

Ana just glared him, it was full of hatred that the headmaster flinched a bit before replacing his grandfatherly smile on his face.

"He questioned me, talked about giving the stone to his master, used me to get the stone for him, tried to hide it from him which was in vain, he found it in my pocket, stunned me because I refused and now I'm here. He also told me some rather interesting facts which cleared everything up." Ana summarised, coming of as nonchalant as possible.

Dumbledore's lost a bit of its twinkle, wondering what information the girl knew.

"Would you mind telling us that information my girl."

"Oh of course sir, it would be in your best intrest after all, wouldn't it? Do you want me to tell you sir. But you already know. So why should I repeat mysef when you came across it first hand whilst I came across it second hand." At the point it seemed like as if she had gone hysteric. Her eyes held a crazed gleen in it. The girl liked her lips before carrying on. "Do you wish to know headmaster. It could arise problems for you little plans involving a little innocent girl who's trying to live life. It would be my pleasure to repeat what I have been told.

 **t** **he one with the power to vanquish theDark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies .** Does that ring any bells." A manical laugh left Ana's mouth as she turned to look at the furious headmaster. Ana was having fun. Oh she would enjoy this, torturing the old man like this.

"And do you know who else was their with Quirrell? His master. Oh his master. His magic was seductive, so enchanting that I just wanted to be buried in it, but it's nearly nothing compared to Marvolo's." Ana didn't know why she said Professor Riddles name, but it just seemed right. The name some how suited her handsome, red eyes man, who did look a lot like her Marvolo. It properly was a mere coincidence. After all the Mirror of Erised did show you what your heart desired. "His magic was dark, so tainted and so delicious and everything I want." She burst into giggles. Adrenaline pumping through her. She was having to much fun. The old man wasn't going to be happy but what did she care about his feelings. The only feelings that mattered to her was hers, her handsome, red eyed man and her Marvolo.

She turned back to him, having calmed down to think properly and speak with out spouting what came into her mind.

"That's only the beginning, you know the whole of the prophecy and I want to hear it, after all it's my life on the line not yours."

"I do not think it is wise for you to know the rest of it. You are still young and do not ne--" He was cut of by angry hiss.

 _"Manupulative fool. Keeping the knowledge to yourself, I think not. Senile old man, thinks he knows best. Deranged man, deserves nothing better than Azkaban for the rest of his ife."_

 _"Anastasia stop your foolish ranting and speak English, the deranged man as you called him cannot understand you."_ Riddle hised out to the girl, his fingers crading through her hair, letting her relax.

"Speak English Anastasia, no more ranting like a mad women. It simply makes you unattractive." He scolded her gently, massaging her scalp as she leaned into his hand.

"Of course headmaster, you keep it all to yourself. It's not like it won't benefit me in the future will it. After all I am just the main pawn for you." Her words dripped with sarcasm as she breathed in heavily.

"Apologise now young lady, you should not show such blatant disrespect to the headmaster." Lily scolded the girl, glaring at her.

Ana rolled her eyes, not caring it was her mother. She was tired and couldn't deal with this. Adults were just overgrown people who though they knew what was best just because they've lived longer.

Her eyes connected with her two best friends, who stood by her side so far during this year. They were complete strangers at first, (except for Draco whom she heard stuff about and were distantly related) and now were something like siblings. At least she had people who she could trust. She knew she would tell them the truth and Marvolo. He was great mentor and a friend of a sort.

"I'm tired." She whispered to Marvolo who was now caressing her cheek.

"Sleep little one." He murmed back.

 **~New** **Beginning ~**

Marvolo was glad, he was beyond happy. The girl finally knew the prophecy, well the beginning, which plaplayed everything in his favour. Despite him using the girl for his own necessities and feeling a pang in his heart, he couldn't let feelings get in the way. As much as he was starting to consider the girl as a friend of a sort he knew he wanted more than a petty friendship he had to wait until she was older. He couldn't believe he was thinking about courting her despite using her. Well it wasn't his fault in a sense, most of his feelings were artificial.

He had been shocked when the girl had said his name when she seemed to describe him, well his other self regardless to the fact that there were minor differences. What had shocked him to the core the most was how easily she described the magical aura, but he simply couldn't dwell on this matter yet, well not until he started training her, to unlock her potential powers. He couldn't have her as an enemy but as an alley and maybe sometime in the future they could become more than allies.

 **~New Beginning~**

It was the third week of June and the Hogwart students would be leaving for the summer holiday.

On the last week of May, Ana had received a letter from her father stating that him and Lily were divorced and he had full custody of her. When Anastasia had read the letter, she didn't feel sad or lost that her parents had divorced and instead of that bothering she felt more content than she has ever been but that didn't last quickly when at the end of letter it had stated that her godfather Sirius was experiencing some rather bad magical after efects it had dampened her mood. Regardless to the fact that Remus was her favourite person and godfather, she still loved Sirius, he was her family in blood thanks to her grandmother Dorea Potter neè Black.

 **~New Beginning~**

Ana's trunk was already packed and her friends had taken it with them. She had told them that she would catch up to them and that she was going to say farewell to a certain Professor.

Barging the door open, Ana hoped on the desk facing Marvolo who raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to miss." Ana muttered, ducking her head in embarrassment, her cheeks blushing.

"Well I certainly won't be missing your cheek and insolence." The older wizard replied. Ana pouted at that, glaring at the man.

"Your a big jerk, my big jerk." The last three words coming out softly, Ana hoping for Marvolo to not hear. But Alas he did hear.

The stormy gray eyed man stood up, his height towering over the seated girl. His hands crept under her chin, tilting her face up a bit. He leaned down, his lips brushing against her earlobe as he repeated her words. "Your big jerk huh?" His tongue flicked out, licking the small part of her ear, teasingly.

Ana's hand pulled the older male closer to her by his crisp black cloak. "Yes, my big jerk and you don't have a say in it." Ana replied back, her eyes locking with stormy gray ones.

"I'd like to see you make me yours Anastasia." Marvolo said, closing the distance between them, his hands going through the girls wild, long ebony hair.

Ana sat up taller, her back straightening. Her lips met his cheek, giving a quick peck and a bite to his earlobe before pushing him backwards. "See you around Marvolo." She whispered softly, letting the door close gently behind her.

A hissy laugh rang out in the empty classroom. Nagini, who was Marvolo's familiar slithered up onto his shoulders.

 _"Young hatchling girl likes you and you like young hatchling girl. You should mate and give me some snakelings, it would be an honour for me."_ The serpent hissed out.

And if anyone dared to ask Marvolo blushed he would vehemently deny it because future dark lords do not blush.

 **A/N I think updates will be on every Monday and Thursdays. Well pz leave a review, would be highly appreciated.** **Ciao** **Ria** **Cya on Thursday**


	10. Chapter 10

Ana's holiday flyed by along. Her Godfather Sirius was getting better as a mind healer had been attending to him. She was gravely pissed at Dumbledore. The amount of times her life was in danger in her second year at Hogwarts which was rather eventful seeing as she had to face a grown basilisk thanks to certain someone, whom she had forgiven. She also had a somewhat control on Ginerva Weasley's life asshe had saved it which in some sick twisted way she felt happy about that. Knowing that someone owed her their life.

Her third year Bellatrix Lestrange and the Lestrange twins broke out of Azkaban and had attacked her dormitory, claiming that they would finish her masters work for him. They were honesty a real hassle to deal with. Bellatrix was insane, she was to much of a sadist which Ana liked about her but would never admit it at loud. She able to overcome Bellatrix and the Lestrange thanks to her friends and the new addition to their trio now quadrant, Theodore Nott. Marvolo had started training her, stating that he did not want to be with someone weak and that it would be a disgrace to the Slytherin line if they were to become something more.

She had also faced dementors, soul sucking creatures which made her relieve the day when she survived the AK curse. She had learnt the patronus charm which fueled on your best memories and repelled against the soul sucking creatures.

It was now the morning of July 31st. Her birthday and she had just turned 14. Hermione, Drake and Teddy were here. Ana felt estactic, she was finally 14, she had always hated being the youngest of her friends and they teased her mercilessly. It just wasn't fair. Not that anything was fair.

The floo lit up a sickly green, Ana turned around to see Marvolo step out of the floo gracefully. Everything he done was done gracefully and with proper etiquette but when it came to her wizarding transport she was anything but graceful. Over the last two years Ana and Marvolo's relationship had developed. From time to time there was those accident but not so accident touches from the pair which always caused Ana to blush heavily. There realtionship was nothing like a teacher and a student relationship but something more.

Marvolo held a certain fondness and some other emotions he couldn't place on his fingers yet but he knew that Ana would belong to him and him only. He was already chasing away her suiters because no one touched or looked at what belongs to him. He was a rather possessive man and he did not share and he certainly wouldn't start with Ana. She was his to love in mind, body, soul and magic, his to break and bend.

Ana's eyes lightened up as she saw Marvolo come out the floo. He was dressed well and looked as dashing as always, not one thing was out of line.

"What did you get me this time?" Ana inquired. Ever since the end of her 1st year he had started dropping by and giving her a birthday present and expecting something in return, which she did not mind. She had fished out Marvolo's birthday from Nagini and giving him a present then.

"Tickets to the quidditch world cup." He smirked at Ana, whos mouth was hanging down.

Without a warning, she jumped on, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you that you are my favourite person." She squealed, squeezingthe older man who was staring at her in amusment but was rather distracted mentally as he could feel her breasts on his chest. He had to admit that the brat was filling out rather nicely, she had developed some curves back in her thrid year when Nagini had enlightened him that her 'little hatchling" was becoming a women.

Marvolo dipped his head a bit so his mouth was level with her ear. "As much as I like you on me I don't think you father and Godfather appreciate it much." He whispered into her ear, liking the earlobe and giving a teasing bite which had Ana's breath hitch.

"Would you care if I said you were comfortable and that I like our position." Her smile was quite suggestive despite her not knowing it herself.

"Don't test me brat, I guarantee that you will not like what I can do in this position." He growled at lowly, squeezing her waist before lowering her back onto the carpeted floor.

"Your the best Marvolo."

 **~New Beginning~**

It was the evening of of the Quidditch world cup and Ana and the others were rather excited. It was between Ireland and Bulgaria. The emerald eyed girl could not stop bouncing on her feet and controlling that idiotic grin that kept on threatening to break free.

"Hold on to the Portkey kids." James told the kids.

Ana hated all kind of wizarding transport as they made her feel queezy. They were horrible, she would travel like a muggle if she had any choice but alas not really. When she had told Marvolo that he had sneered at her, using rather colourful language to downgrade the muggles and their technology which bought a good laugh to Ana. Marvolo seemed rather passionate when dissing the muggles.

The game started at 6 in the evening, Ana her the rest of her family and friends had been in ministers box along with the Weasley's, they were undeniably annoying and she seriously wanted to strangle all of the Weasley's except for the twins whom Ana had taken a likeness too.

The quidditch game was rather fun watching with Ireland winning but Krum, Bulgaria's seeker having caught the snitch. It was certainly one hella of a match.

The quadrat made their ways to the tent when screeming was heard and people in black started apprating and throughing dark magic which Ana thrummed in. It was so powerful. She was magic sensitive.

"Come on Ana, we have to get going." Hermione shouted, grabbing the girls hand.

The four friends through spells they new, keeping them strictly neutral or light.

Some time later Ana got separted from the rest of her friends. She could feel powerful, familiar magic. It was intoxicating, just like how it was back in her first year. So dark, so pure, so tainted and so delicious.

She followed the trace of the magic. It had lead her to a man-- no-- it wasn't man. It was hybrid human snake and dare she say, Ana felt that he was beautiful in his own sick, twisted way. His magic reminded her of Marvolo's, which she had realised sometime in her second year that her crimson eyed man was indeed Marvolo. That made her giddy inside. Now going back to the matter at hand, Ana couldn't take her eyes of the human snake hybrid who was throwing 'Avada Kadevra's ' left, right and centre lazily.

The ebony haired girl made her way towards the man, bathing in his dark magic. Her brain was berating her for going to a complete stranger whilst ththe other part urged her on, to satisfy their curiosity.

Once she was in arms reach, she stopped, his magic was cocooning her. Her eyes fluttered closed, her long eye lashes tenderly flittering across ger cheek bones.

"Who are you?" Ana finally breathed out, her eyes once again opening. Familiar crimson eyes clashed with jaded eyes. A wicked smirk flittered across the human snake hybrid.

"Sweet child, do not worry of who I am." Was the mans reply. "But my daring followers know me as Lord Voldemort."

Ana's eyes were wide open. She had heard of Lord Voldemort. He was known to Grindelwald's protège and more powerful than the man himself. Voldemort was the one actually in control as he was more powerful and that Grindelwald was more like his right hand man and just there to cover up who the one in charge actually was.

Lord Voldemort couldn't hide his glee. Sweet little Anastasia, his sweet little Anastasia was addicted to his magic. He already knew that of coursw but her reaction was utterly beautiful when she sensed his magic and let herself get lost in it. Marvolo or Lord Voldemort, as he was in his Lord Voldemort self, he couldn't but help drink in the sight of his sweet Anastasia. She looked so small and lost, like a deer caught on headlights. He knew that the girl respected him. He had after all talked about Lord Voldemort to her when he was in his real form. He knew how much respect she had for him and how highly she viewed him despite his radical approach to how he wanted to get his laws through.

Ana's mind was realing. She was in the presence of Lord Voldemort, the person who Marvolo told her about when she was in her third year, told her stories of what he knew about Lord Voldemort. She could only stare at the man she viewed highly. He was better than Dumbledore for sure and actually did fight for the right stuff to make Wizarding Britain great again.

Voldemort stepped closer to her, brushing her hair away from her face and softly caressing her cheek. His hand was soft and slender despite it being quite pale.

"I'll see you soon my sweet Anastasia." With that being said and a "Morsmodre." he dissaparated leaving a flustered and shocked girl in his wake.

 **A/N sorry for the late update, my internet was acting up and all and plus I've been rather busy with my GCSE'S being this year.**

 **Well cya on Monday**

 **Ria**


	11. chapter 11

Being back at Hogwarts was like being at home for Ana. The magic that surrounded the castle was so ancient, so comforting, so wise.

Hogwarts was it's own person despite everyone who passed through her walls thinking that she was only an ancient castle. Hogwarts tended to look out for those who had good intentions. The Castle had noticed that after Armondo Dippet resigned and that Albus Dumbledore had become headmaster, the Hogwarts curriculum had degraded, suiting it to benefit the muggleborns, who walked through her walls as if they owned her and downright disrespecting what the Olde ways.

But hope bloomed in Hogwarts when Tom Riddle, her favourite student to ever see her as her and not an ancient castle, applied to become the Defence Professor. As a child he was ambitious and cunning, exactly what his ancestor Salazar Slytherin valued in people. He fought for the right laws but went about it the wrong way. Despite her young charge having committed murder at the tender age of 16 and being the young protège of Gellert Grindelwald, she had high expectations of him and he didn't fail but Albus Dumbledore had gotten in his way and now he became the person he was today but she didn't care because that is why she was glad that Anastasia Potter had become something like a trophy to the young Lord Slytherin. She was his and with little Anastasia by his side, nothing could go wrong.

It was the girls fourth year at Hogwarts and the knowledgeable Castle forsenced that something was going to be off this year and that her little Anastasia was the one to face the consequences and that she would play right into the hands of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Albus Dumbledore and that this year was when she would start to unleash her full potential and chose a side.

Hogwarts could only hope that things turned out for the better for she didn't not want to see one of her favourite charge to suffer. After all she did having emotions despite her not being human enough.

 **~New Beginning~**

Dumbledore had told the students of Hogwarts that the Tri-wizard tournament would ve held in Hogwarts. The young witches and wizards were undeniably excited in representing their school and winning 1000 gallons but what excited the youngsters was that the age limit was 14 and above.

Ana wanted to take part in the tournament and win so she could so show herself capable in Marvolo's eyes, so he didn't only see her as a little who needed to be protected.

The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were to due arrive soon as Dumbledore would be telling the students how to enter themselves for the tournament.

Mere moments later the students of Beauxbatons, which Ana noticed were soley girls made a grand entrance. All the boys of the student body seemed to be drooling at the girls. Ana wouldn't deny and say that they weren't pretty but they seemed quite full of themselves. Ana's darted up to Marvolo to see if he was ravishing the girls with his eyes like some of the boys but to her relief he was not and seemed rather bored, like he always did, at least somethings didn't change.

The Beauxbaton students made their way to sit at the Ravenclaw table. Minutes later the Durmstrang students came in with an air of arrogance, specially the headmaster, who she knew betrayed the Dark Lord. Sirius had told her how he outed fellow death eaters and that was how he had gained his freedom. He was a coward in Ana's opinion and thats what mattered to Ana, she didn't need others opinion on people like Igor karkaroff, he was more of idotic coward the Wormtail and that was definitely saying something.

The students under Igor Karkaroff sat at the Slytherin table were she was currently sitting with Drake and Mione. She noticed Hermione giving Krum an appraising look.

Ana's eyes scanned the great hall. As her eyes flittered across the Gryffindors, she saw Ronald staring at the Beauxbaton girls with love struck eyes. It was honesty disgusting.

Her eyes scanned the Beauxbaton students properly this time. They all had blond hair, _how original_ , Ana thought, mentally snickering to herself. They all seemes to be huddled around a girl with platinum hair and frigid blue eyes but seemed rather soft, who she noticed was staring at **_her_** man as her companions giggled softly with hair. Ana toke a great dislike to the girl quickly.

Dinner was coming to end when Marvolo noticed one of the Beauxbaton girls come up to him with fluttering eyes and shy glances which ge knew wasn't all faked but come on now, blond hair, blue eyes, how original and so not his type.

The girl stopped mere inches from him and the Slytherin lord could smell her perfume which was rather strong. "Yes Miss.." Marvolo questioned.

"Miss Delacour. Fleur Delacour." The French student replied. Marvolo just hummed, he wasn't in the mood to have a conversation, he honestly just wanted to sleep and maybe scare some little first years with Snape despite that man being a traitor, which he sure would pay for.

"My I inquire whaz subjexzt you teach Professor?" Her French accent grated on Marvolo's nerves. Don't get wrong but who openly flirts with a teacher and does not do it subtly, it was rather unbecoming of her.

"Defence." Was his dry response.

The girl was about to open her mouth again when she got pushed to the side without any gentlemess and glare sent ger way. Marvolo was amused. He could tell his little Ana was jealous of blond French.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Ana's voice was sugary sweet and high pitched wich made the stormy-grey eyed man wince a bit.

"I iz sure you didn't" The French girl said with a hint a sarcasm, trying to keep her voice normal, dusting of the nonexistent dust.

Ana just smiled at the girl before turning to Marvolo. "coming?"

Marvolo only chuckled before following the the jaded eyed girl. Once they were near is his office he cornered Ana into a little aclove, towering over her tiny frame.

"Jealous much were we?"

"No, why should be jealous of a Blond."

The man only chuckled, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her flush against his chest. "Admit it sweet little Ana." Those words shocked Ana, those were what Voldemort said to her but she quickly shook her.

"Was not jealous, just showing what's mine." Ana uttered as she shuffled closer to Marvolo.

"Can I try something?" Marvolo whispered to the girl. He felt her nod against his chest.

Marvolo tilted the girls head back, arm tightening around her waist. Green clashed with grey. Anastasia's lips were parted and they looked so plump, so ravishing, so intoxicating. The Slytherin lord liked his lips before bending down and pressing their lips together.

Ana acted on instinct and wrapped her slender arms around the man, going up on her toes as Marvolo dipped his tongue inside and exploring her hot cavern.

Ana's eyes fluttered closed as she moaned into Marvolo's mouth. As the pair kissed, the kiss became more rough as Ana's back hit the wall, their hips rubbing against each other causing Marvolo to grunt.

Pulling away from the young teen, Marvolo smirked at the girl, she looked throughly ravished. Her lips red and bruised, cheeks flushed and panting softly as her eyes were clouded. He was proud of his work. She was simply his.

His sweet little Anastasia.

His soon to be equal.

And his soon to be lover, with or without her permission.

His sweet, innocent little Anastasia.

He simply couldn't wait until she was his.

When that day comes, he would be the happiest man alive ever to live, for Tom Marvolo Riddle got what he wanted, whenever he wanted and nothing and no one would stop him.

 **A/N still got crappy internet so dunno when next update is. Hope u enjoyed this chapter.**

 **leave a review and tell me what ya think.**

 **cya**

 **Ria**


	12. chapter 12

Ever since that kissing fiasco all Anastasia did in front of Marvolo was blush and stutter much to his amusment, and act like a girl of her age was meant to act.

The pair were a bit more intimate with each other in the privacy of Marvolo's quarters only when together, which Ana loved those moments despite that she mercilessly teased with sexual innuendos causing her to go a Gryffindor red but ehat grated on Ana's nerves was the blond little French.

 **Fleur.**

 **Delacour.**

Ana had never wanted to maim, torture and kill someone so badly, well except Dumbledore, he was an exception.

The girl did not know when to zip her mouth or walk in the other direction. It was like as if she didn't know when to stop yapping with that mouth of hers. For Merlins sake, she even let out a bit of her Veela seductivty to lure in **her** man but thank Morgana for him being able to resist.

Ana had the urge to just give the girl a piece of her mind, chosen girl facade be damned and show the girl that she was not some airhead who breached in her fame and actually had a bloody love life unlike herself.

 **~New Beginning~**

There was only a few more seconds left until the Goblet of fire would chose the champions to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...A few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second," Blaise Zabini whispered, two seats away from Ana.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Theodore, a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Ana snorted when she heard the girls name was said. As if little Miss Blond knew how to compete in a dangerous tournament.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called out. The headmaster had a look of shook on his face, his face turning white by the second, "is Anastasia Potter."

Cheers erupted from te the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table which was very unlike Slytherin of them as they were ones to not let down the facade when not in the privacy of their dormitory. The Gryffindor table was rather spilt, some cheering for her whilst the ones who followed Ronald and sucked up to him sneered in disgust at her whilst shooting her jealous glares.

Anastasia's eyes flittered up to the teachers table where Marvolo was full out smirking at her. He raised his glass at her in acknowledgement whilst giving her a subtle wink.

Ana made her way up to the staff table where Marvolo stood up from and followed her to the connecting chamber.

Fleur Delacour looked around when Ana and Marvolo walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery blond hair.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in zi hall?" Her eyes glared at the hand that was resting upon Anastasia's waist.

Ana rolled her eyes at the French girl, subtly relaxing into Riddle's hold.

"No, I'm the Hogwarts champion as you should of have figured out."

"You iz the Ogwarts champion, diz must be a joke." Fleur scoffed.

Ana narrowed her eyes at the girl. "A joke? You think I'm a joke?" Ana laughed. " Honey? didn't you use your eyes properly today, your the joke her darling." Ana smiled sweetly at the girl who was flushed with anger.

Madam Maxime was about to come to her students defence before Ludo Bagman interrupted her before she opened her mouth. The half-giant headmistress pressed her mouth into a thin line, shooting the emerald eyed girl a dirty look who was inching closer to Marvolo who was whispering into her ear Merlin knows what.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Ludo said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes...the first task..."

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Ana thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Anastasia, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard...very important...

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment...I've left young Weatherby in charge...Very enthusiastic...a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Ana could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

Ana and Marvolo were the only two left in the chamber. Marvolo flicked his wand, the door closing with a near silent click as he started putting up privacy spells around. He cornered the young witch into the wall, a small smirk flittered upon his lips, hhis shoulder length hair falling in waves around his face.

"So you've done it little one." His baritone voice sending shivers down Ana's spine.

"Of course, did you think me incompetent that the goblet would not chose me." Her voice came out slutry.

"Quite the contrary my dear." With that being said he smashed their lips together in a passion yet rough filled kiss.

"Do not fail me my sweet little one." He whispered to her before once again engaging her in another breathtaking kiss.

 **A/N wifey is back, so back to updating in Monday and Thursdays. Plz leave a review, it actually motivates me to write knowing that people enjoy the crap that i write.**

 **P.S GIVE ME SOME TOMARRY OR HARRYMORT FF TO READ. I NEED TO READ GUYS.**

 **CIAO**

 **RIA**


	13. chapter 13

November twenty-fourth came sooner than expected, with Anastasia training to the best of her abilities along with her closet friends, it was a wonder that she did not notice Hermione's strange behaviour ever since her name came out of the goblet. The bushy haired glared at the girl whenever Ana had her back turned to her. She just didn't understand why Ana wanted to compete in the Tri-wizard tournament. After all, she had more fame than Lucius Malfoy and that was more than enough. The girl had had people bowing at her feat, praising her for everything she did. It was painfully annoying to Hermione.

Sure she was Anastasia's best friend, but the girl talked and walked as if she owned the place. Sticking to herself to Marvolo like a leech which she didn't like because Marvolo was meant to be hers. She had sought him out first. Buying any book from Diagon Alley that had his name in it. He was meant to he hers, but no, little Ana had to get her flithy litte hands on him first.

Sometimes she wondered why she became the girls friends. At first she had only befriended her because of status and she wanted to be recognised in the world as something better than an all-know-it-all Mudblood, courtesy/curtsey of Snape. She thought that she would have the girl on a tight leash but her views changed on the girl. She wasn't as ignorant and arrogant as people claimed her to be. Anastasia was loyal, powerful and kind hearted in her first and second year. She respected the girl, followed her beliefs to make her proud, but ever since that fight at the end of thrid year with the Lestrange, she saw Ana in a whole new light. The girl had so much power, so raw, so formidable that it scared her. No one should be able to weild such potent power, look where that had got Voldemort, the man that Ana looked up to in some sick, twisted way. It scared her. She was jealous of Anastasia Potter. She didn't think she could be friends with the girl. Maybe that's why Weasley hated her and the nonsense about her being dark. Maybe Anastasia was as dark as they came, powerfully so. Hermione saw she detested most people who called themselves light and followed Dumbledore. The hatred she possessed for the headmasted was undeniably unbelievable, it went against everything Ana had taught her in some ways more than others.

Anastasia had taught her that dark magic and light magic weren't completely different, that they could be compatible at times, just their origin and how people used it was what made magic and that she shouldn't judge magic, be it light, grey or simple neutral, but how could that explain why she hated the light people but was attracted those who had an affinity with dark, grey or neutral magic.

She just couldn't anymore. Anastasia Potter was a dangerous person. Her magic to dark and potent and her twisted attractions to Voldemort. Only Merlin knows that she may as well be in league with Grindelwald and Voldemort and a the most Slytherin out of them all.

 **~New Beginning~**

The champions were in the tent with Ludo Bagman and the headmasters of each school.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too...ah, yes...your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Ana glanced around. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all seeing as they both knew what the first task was. Ana was secretly hoping that she got the Chinese Fireball for it understood the language of the snakes.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon - a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck And Ana knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that she had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

Bagman then offered her the bag, Ana prayed that she got the dragon that she wanted. Taking it out, she sighed in relief as she got the Chinese Fireball, it held number 3 on it. Luck seemed to be on her side. **(A/N. I know it was originally a Hungarian Horntail but like I just need some stuff changed to fit my ff. so peace)**

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the Hungarian Horntail. Ana had to hold in a snicker. Poor Krum, he got the worst of the worst. It had a number one around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Krum, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now...Anastasia...could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er...yes," said Ana blankly, and she got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked her a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to her with a fatherly expression on his face.

"Feeling all right, Anastasia? Anything I can get you?"

"What?" said Ana. "I - no, nothing." She was honesty confused. What was Bagman trying to play?

"Got a plan?" said Bagman, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean," Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, "you're the underdog here, Anastasia...Anything I can do to help..."

Ana knew in some ways that she was the underdog because the Gryffindors had taken into making badges that said rather awful stuff about her but she honestly did not care. Also add to the fact that half the 6th and 7th years made snide remarks about her just because of her age. She had her family, friends and Marvolo.

"No," said Ana, so quickly she knew she had sounded rude, "no - I - I know what I'm going to do, thanks."

"Nobody would know, Anastasia," said Bagman, winking at her.

"No, I'm alright. I'm capable of handing a measly dragon," said Ana, wondering why she kept telling people this, and wondering whether she had ever been less annoyed than this. "I've got a plan worked out, I -"

A whistle had blown somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

Ana walked back to the tent and saw Krum emerging from it, greener than ever. Ana tried to wish him luck as he walked past, failing to hide her sniker but all that came out of her mouth was a sort of cackle which sounded rather deranged.

Harry went back inside to Fleur who was looked green in the face. Suited the bloody blond.

"Scared Delacour, no mummy to hug and kiss you." The jaded eyed girl sneered.

The blonds eyes flashed with anger at the comment.

"You iz only a bigoted, igznorant girl Potter. You know nozing."

"Hmm, whatever you say honey boo, at least i don't look like I'm having contractions every 2 seconds." Ana said, flicking her hair back, her eyes shinning with amusment as the girl flushed as bad as Weasley's hair colour. What an atrocity.

"Well at leaze I ave got a mind not to hang off oz people like a harlot." The blond smirked in satisfaction as the dark haired girl went red with anger.

Next moment she was pinned against the table.

"Listen here and listen carefully. Do not go around calling me a f*cking leech or whore because the last time I checked I did not go around spreading my legs to anyone who has a boody ding dong between their legs and if I were you, I would cast my eyes down whenever you see Marvolo and you keep your trap shut. He is mine and thats final." With that said she let the girl go who was lacking enough oxygen.

As Ana turned she came face to chest with said man that Ana was claiming belonged to her.

 **" _your rather attractive when angry. Did you know?"_** Marvolo said as he spoke the language of the snakes.

 **"I'm glad you find me rather attractive, your not to bad yourself."** Ana said with a teasing smile as her index finger trailed off down his chest.

 **"not bad heh, guess I'll have to change your mind about that."** He captured the girls pink plump lips between his, both not noticing how the French left the tent and a certain bush haired girl who was flaming with anger.

Ana's performance of collecting the egg shocked and outstanded the judges. Her use of speaking in parseltongue and using parselmagic did make some people a bit quisy and all but it certainly did its job. She had her man to thank for that. She was in the lead with 38 points with Krum at 36 and Delacour at 30 points. Anastasia was rather pleased with herself.

She saw Drake and Teddy run up to her, both squishing her against them.

"Congrats little Ana. I guess you are strong enough on your own." Theodore drawled out as Draco snickered at Theodore's mishap as Ana punched him in the shoulder.

All was good, well as good as good can get.

 **A/N woooohoooo. Wassup y'all. whats poppin. Hope you enjoy this update. olz review. leave a comment. would be appreciated and thanks a lot for those who followed and favourited this ff. means a lot.**

 **Peace y'all.**

 **Ciao**


	14. Chapter 14

The door of the DADA classroom banged open. There stood a war hardened man. Scars littered his face, half his nose was missing and his magical eye swirling inside its pocket. In some way or another, this man reminded her of Remus.

She knew this was Alastor Moody, or Mad eye moody as commonly known. For he was the one to fill up half of Azkaban with death eaters. Has been an old friend of Dumbledore's and had the old mans complete and utter trust.

"Ahh Alastor, glad you could finally join us." Marvolo said as he turned on his heels, flicking his wand in a flourish and seating himself on his chair.

"Be my guest Alastor." Marvolo drawled out as he picked up his book, legs on table and crossed over at the end. The man was as relaxed as he could be. Ana could only gape.

Moody gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

He went over the register, sneering and belittling everyone in some form of insult to them or their family.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ronald's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Er," said Ronald tentatively, "my dad told me about one...Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody distastefully. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened Marvolo's desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Anastasia saw Ronald recoil slightly from the corner of her - Weasel hated spiders. They were his greatest fear. Everyone knew that since third year after dealing with boggarts.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ronald gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Ana knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Ana's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ronald pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Ana was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Anastasia looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Ana, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified. Right there and then, Ana felt immense sadness for the boy for he lost his parents to insanity, living inside their own heads.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...That one was very popular once too.

"Right...anyone know any others?"

Ana looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Ana raised her hands, all eyes locking on her.

"Yes Miss Potter?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kadevra." Anastasia breathed out, her eyes slightly fluttering closed.

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Hermione.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra...the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Ana felt a sudden thrill of feeling the tainted dark magic in the air.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ronald and Hermione had thrown themselves backward and almost toppled off their seats as the spider skidded toward the pair.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and she's sitting right in front of me."

Anastasia felt her face redden as Moody's eyes as well as Marvolo's eyes looked into her own. She could feel everyone else looking around at her too. Ana stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all...

So that was how she could've died... exactly like that spider. Would she simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from her body.

Moody was speaking again, from a great distance, it seemed to Anastasia. With a massive effort, she pulled himself back to the present and listened to what Moody was saying.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now...those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance."

"Well that certainly didn't stop Voldemort and his minions to use them did it Professor. What good is Azkaban if we have a crazed-power hungry Lord who uses unforgiveables freely with out a care? What good is Azkaban if the deranged Bellatrix Lestrange escaped the Wizarding prison, which was supposedly the most guarded place. Equally using any kind of magic could get you a one way ticket to Azkaban Professor. Someone told me it's the intent that matters and I agree wholeheartedly and the fact that the Ministry just labelled magic that they fear and do not understand as dark shows us how shallow wizard and witches alike have become." Ana said with such solemnity that the Gryffindors were squirming in their seats.

"Indeed Miss Potter. Valid point, magic is magic but what can a 14 year old do about it. After all the Minister is an incompetent fool who does not have a mind of his own. Come back to me Potter when people start thinking like you do. Maybe then I'll think more of you than the girl-who-lived." Moody said with a sneer but you could tell from his eyes that he was rather impressed.

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices - "Did you see it twitch?" "- and when he killed it - just like that!"

They were talking about the lesson, Ana in general thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but she hadn't found it very entertaining - and nor, it seemed, had Draco and Theodore.

"Hurry up," Hermione said tensely to Ana, Drake and Theo.

"Not the bloody library again?" said Ana. She was honestly sick of going to the library. The bushy haired girl had been dragging her to the library nearly every day, at the hours that she wanted to spend time with Marvolo. She really just wanted to ditch her friend, not caring if it hurted Hermione's feelings.

"No," said Hermione curtly, pointing up a side passage. "Neville."

Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Hermione said gently.

Neville looked around.

"Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" said Hermione.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"

Draco gave Theo and Ana a startled look.

"Neville, what -?"

But an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All five of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on...we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Ana.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Ana, almost defiantly.

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed the jaded eyed girl. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending...well...come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

 **~New Beginning~**

"Come on Ana, we have to get going to the library." Hermione said in frustrated tone. For two weeks she had dragged Anastasia to the library with her in hopes of decreasing the time she spent with Marvolo, which was working out rather well but the Anastasia seemed rather set out on not going with her today.

"No Mione. You've been dragging me around to the library more than Drake and Ted, take one of them. I need to go visit Marvolo, it has been a long time since I've spoken to him." Ana pleaded. The dark haired girl failed to miss the anger that entered Hermione's eyes. "Maybe after I spend some time with Marvolo."

Hermione was beyond livid. The nerve of that girl. How could she be so naive and clueless of what she was trying to do. Her whole face was now an ugly red. "Fine, go spend your time with Marvolo, sticking to him to like a freeloader and whilst your at that, spread your legs open for him like the harlot you. Obsessing over him and Voldemort at the same time. Your sick in the head Anastasia. You should've died when Grindelwald tried killing you, it would of done everyone good, especially me. You always have to take or get everything you want because your the bloody-girl-who-won't-die." Hermione screeched off, turning on her heel and leaving a shell shocked girl behind her.

Well some people have rather uncanny traits which brings out the worst of them.

As they say, good cannot exist if their is no evil to balance it out.

 **A/N. Lol your girl is getting saucy. Early update so like why not and I've got this new idea of a new story which will be called. "Emerald eyes don't lie."**

 **This is the summary for it, do tell me what you think of it.**

 **"Those jaded eyes lost their sparkle. Lost its defiance, replaced by fear. Those eyes that once shone as bright as their stars themselves lost their life. She was nothing more than an empty shell. Time was nothing to her. She spoke in riddles and spoke nothing but the truth for Emerald eyes do not lie."**


	15. chapter 15

Anastasia did not remember the last time she cried as hard as this time. Her friends words were taking more effect than she hoped. She had fallen to floor, crying her eyes out, where Marvolo found her along with Drake and Theo.

Ana didn't want to cry. Words were meant to be meaningless. They simply were not meant to hurt as they were nothing but measley words that people who did not have hold of any power used against their opponents.

Anastasia did not know why her "so called friend" had said those words for she was not a freeloader nor a harlot. She had her dignity and pride and did not do anything before thinking everything out first. She was not as brash as a Gryffindor but as cunning as a Slytherin and as witty as any Ravenclaw.

"Cease down your wailing Anastasia, it is not befitting of a lady." Marvolo reprimanded.

Ana just simply glared at the man. She was having a crisis and he was simply thinking how unlady like it was. Men these days.

"What happened Ana?" Theo questioned, wiping her tears for her. Her eyes now puffy and red.

"Hermione." One word only. Draco frowned. He had noticed how their bushy haired had distanced herself from all of them, mostly Ana, but she still hanged out with the girl. The girl was complex.

"Do explain Anastasia." Marvolo prompted.

"She said things I didn't think she was capable of calling me. Called me a freeloader and a harlot. Said I hanged off Marvolo like a leech and that I might as well open my legs for you. Also said that I should've died when Grindelwald tried killing me and that it would benefit everyone."

Marvolo was amused. The know-it-all Mudblood had quite the audacity. It was rather comical how she depended on Ana for most of their friendship and now her jealously had overridden most of her sanity or lack of thereoff. He knew the Mudblood had feelings for him but she was below his standard and never would he be in a relationship with a Mudblood, least of all her.

Whilst Marvolo was amused, Theodore and Draco were fuming with anger. Despite Hermione being their friends, the girl had just lost herself 2 friends. Draco knew that he did not want to be friends with a girl who had no filters and who let jealousy overridde 3 years of friendship. You could hardly find friendship as it was a hard to gain loyalty within your circle of your friends. You would only get acquaintances and backstabbing people who wanted to become you or take what belonged to you if you had power and influence.

"So what if she called you a harlot Ana, we all know you are not one and besides, the only person that you would consummate with would be Riddle." Theo teased off, chuckling as his friend blushed a heavy pink.

 **~New Beginning~**

Ana and Hermione did not speak with each other the following days. Both girls were avoiding each other as if they were the plague themselves. Draco and Theodore had taken to giving her dirty looks and the occasional callings of "Mudblood" which did not sit well with Hermione.

Hermione had enough of her two ex best friends calling her a "Mudblood". Ana had told her that she was above those who had dirty blood. She valued herself being as intelligent as the purebloods and the occasional halfbloods. So why didn't Anastasia stick up for her when her two lackies called her by that ridiculous prejudiced name. Sure she no longer considered the emerald eyed girl her friend but the least the girl could do was stop the petty name callings seeing as her mother was also a "mudblod", but no, she let all happen on with blank eyes with equally blank face.

Hermione did not like it a bit. The girl was ridiridiculous and did not care for one's feelings when asked for a favour from someone who had hurt her. So what, everyone gets hurt. It's normal.

"Anastasia, could you please tell your two side-kicks to stop with the petty name calling, I would appreciate it greatly." The dark haired girl simply raised an eyebrow expertly.

"And why can't you simply ask them yourself. Surely you know how to use your mouth and ask them to stop because it is not I that is calling you a Mudblood is it. No?"

"They did not listen to me, after all, you are their master aren't you? Shouldn't you be keeping them on a tight leash so they do not go yapping about."

Ana snorted. "Ahh, but darling, have you not looked in the mirror this morning. I do see a very great resemblance between you and a beaver. I simply cannot believe that you haven't seen the comparison between yourself and the beaver." Hermione's face was now a brilliant bright red. The girl was impertinently uncivil which irked Hermione to no end. Anastasia usually didn't like people who bullied others and most of the time stopped it, but was she a different matter?

Hermione glared at the trio before stumping away with a huff.

As soon as the bushy haired was out sight, Ana let loose of her facade. "Do you think I should go after her and ask whats wrong?" Her voice was small and hesitant.

"I think not, let her come to you, not you to her. She is at fault." Draco answered.

 **~New Beginning~**

"Thomas! Weasley! Will you pay attention?"

Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked like a whip through the Transfiguration class on Thursday, and Dean and Ronald both jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson; they had finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk (Neville's still had feathers); they had copied down their homework from the blackboard ("Describe, with examples, the ways in which Transforming Spells must be adapted when performing Cross-Species Switches"}. The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Ana and Terry, who had been having a sword fight with a couple of Fred and George's fake wands at the back of the class, looked up, Terry holding a tin parrot and Ana, a rubber haddock.

"Now that Potter and Boot have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them as the head of Ana's haddock drooped and fell silently to the floor - Boot's parrot's beak had severed it moments before - "I have something to say to you all.

"The Yule Ball is approaching - a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above - although you may invite a younger student if you wish -"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both looked around at Ronald and Dean, Professor McGonagall ignored them, which Ana thought was distinctly unfair, as she had just told her and Terry off.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then -"

Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to - er - let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Ana could see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter - a word, if you please."

Assuming this had something to do with her headless rubber haddock, Ana proceeded gloomily to the teacher's desk. Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Potter, the champions and their partners -"

"What partners?" said Ana.

Profesor McGonagall looked suspiciously at her, as though she thought she was trying to be funny.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

Ana's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel. She had forgotten about the ball.

"Dance partners?" She felt herself going red. "I don't have one."

"Well you have to get one and quick," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing," she said.

"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But - I don't -"

"You heard me, Potter," said Professor McGonagall in a very final sort of way.

Ana huffed, she simply did not want to dance and anyways who would want to take her, she was average in looks. Ana snorted to herself. She had best start looking for a dance partner and quick.

 **A/N honesty imma just update whenever I can so yh. Hope u enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Ciao**


	16. Chapter 16

Looking for a dance partner was easier to get than Ana thought as she was flocked by boys of her year and older. Ana had simply blurted out a yes to the first male who asked her, who turned out to be Cedric Diggory, former boyfriend of Cho Chang, who kept on crying her eyes out in the Ravenclaw tower. Sure Ana felt a tad bit sorry for the girl but all in all, the girl was nothing special and was rather demanding and according to Terry, she was an awful kisser. But Ana really wanted to strangle the girl. Pettiness aside, the girl was a bit to thick in the head.

She didn't understand that the Hufflepuff did not want her and that Ana did not say 'yes' to him in spite. Ana had nothing against her fellow Ravenclaw despite her being shallow an all.

Currently Cho was crying and shouting obscenities at Anastasia. Blaming her how she stole her man and how she would make Ana pay for seducing Cedric. This was rather comical. Her. Anastasia Grace Potter. Seducing a man. Merlin bless the guy who eveb found her attractive.

 **~New Beginning ~**

Mr Riddle, may I speak wiv you quickly pleaze." Fleur said, flicking hair blond hair back as elegantly as possible.

Marvolo simply nodded. "Of course Ms Delacour."

"I waz wondering if you would accomp'ny me to the ball Monsuier."

Marvolo tried to give a polite smile but came out more as a grimace. "Sorry Miss, but I'll have to decline. Maybe you should ask Mr Ronald Weasley over there, he does look rather interested in you."

Fleur turned her head, giving the Weasley boy a dirty look before turning to Riddle with a flirtish smile. "He iz not my type Marvolo, but you are more better suited for me. Oui?"

As soon as his middle name left the French's, Marvolo was seeing red. The only person who could call him 'Marvolo' was his Anastasia and no one else, least of all a ditzy French blond.

"Please refrain yourself from calling me 'Marvolo' Miss Delacour and as I said before, I will decline your offer to go to the Yule ball with you. Good evening Miss Delacour."

With that said Marvolo turned on his heel hut stopped short with the half-Veela's comment. "But Miss Potter callz you Marvolo, so why cannot I."

"Do stick your nose out of your business Miss Delacour or I will not be responsible for my actions. Miss Potter can call me whatever she likes as we both have come to an agreement of sorts which you do not need to know. Good evening Miss."

Fleur pursed her lips together. She simply did not see what he saw in that Potter girl. She was a nuisance, rather naive and ignorant despite her being astute, quick witted and attractive for a fourteen year old year.

Fleur simply had to seize Riddle for herself. He was simply delicious and radiated danger.

 **~New Beginning~**

Draco, Theodore and Anastasia were all lazing in Marvolo room, finishing up homework and tieing up lose ends on everything and anything and simply enjoying their free time and the peace it came with before Draco opened his mouth.

"Who's your prince to the ball Ana." Red coloured Ana's cheeks. She did not want to answer with Marvolo in the room. It was futile because she knew that her man would find out who her date was. In some ways and another she felt like she was cheating on Marvolo even though they did not establish if they were lovers or not. They only snogged with the few intimate touches here and there but Ana simply felt like she was cheating on him even though she wasn't.

"Diggory." She said, looking at Marvolo's reaction from the corner of her eye but he looked perfectly composed as if she had said nothing.

Both boys snorted. "Changs former lover, wonder what she done when she found out he was your date." Draco said, lightly snorting.

"Probably accused little Ana of seducing her man. Wouldn't be surprised. For a Ravenclaw she's rather eccentric in her thoughts." Theo laughed out, his eyes glazed over with tears of laughter.

When Marvolo had heard his sweet Ana utter Diggory's name, he felt more rage than ever. To know that his sweet little Ana would be in the hands of another man for a day did not sit well with him.

His Anastasia had started growing up into a women, filling out nicely. He had noticed how boys seem to stare at her as of she was a meet for sale. It disgusted him. It irked him to no ends.

And to know Diggory would have his Ana for a day. It made him want to eradicate the boy, threat or not. He did not share what was his as what he claimed was for his eyes and hands only.

 **~ New~**

It was just right after dinner that he saw Anastasia alone and dragged her to his bedchamber, taking precautions as one could never stop being paranoid, even in his own chamber.

Marvolo took in the sight infront him. There lay his Anastasia, all red and flustered, her ebony hair spreading around the white pillow like a halo. Her emerald eyes brighter than the constellation themselves were staring at him with pure curiosity. All in all she looked absolutely breathtaking. And he wanted to take her right there and then but alas she was still a minor and he simply did not want his reputation to be ruined for defiling a minor and be stuck with the name of being a pedophile.

Marvolo stalked towards his Ana, trapping her between the bed and his body, lowering his head to speak in her ear in a husky growl. The girl was sin in her own way. Her beauty was captivating and alluring and so pure and so innocent at the same time. And she was his. His to love. His to care. His to break. His to fix and His to hate, because all in all, she would only see and feel him for he belonged to her as she belonged to him.

"What would you do if you poor Diggory were to be found dead, his own blood coating him like a thick cloak. hmm." Anastasia's arms came up to wrap around his neck, tugging him closer as she toke in a shaky breath.

"You wouldn't do that Marvolo. Your not that evil." Marvolo's laugh was husky and deep, causing Ana to bury her head into his neck.

"Your telling me about evil. Sweet little Anastasia." He cooed at her, stroking her hair. "I am the eptimum of evil. I bask in bloodshell. The colour so red and delicious, so thick and so sweet."

Anastasia was simply out of it. She knew she should be frightened but it drew her more to Marvolo. And he was hers as she was his.

"Get rid of the boy as soon as the ball finished or I will show you true evil, my swet, precious little Anastasia."

Anastasia simply nodded her head. Marvolo's teeth leaving marks against her pale skin as his hands explored her body.

Anastasia simply loved this side of Marvolo. It was quite the turn on.

 **A/N I'll try to update as much as I can. Review plz.**

 **Ciao~**


	17. Chapter 17

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis, 'Ogwarts food," they heard her saying grumpily as they left the trio left the Great hall. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh there's a tragedy," Anastasia snapped as Fleur went out into the entrance hall. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?" Draco and Theo simply snorted at Anastasia's comment. Both girls hating each other over jealousy. It was rather humorous to watch both girls insult each other when 5 meters apart.

 **~New~**

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

Ana's eyes darted around the hall, spotting Drake and Theo messing around with Blaise, another boy who she had come to adore. Her right arm hooked with Diggory's left, who was dressed in a plain but lavish black tuxedo.

Anastasia wore a single strap, silken green dress, tight around her upper body, the back, flowing down and long whilst the front stopped thigh high, paired with two inches high stilettos. Gold hoop dooned her ears and the gold locket like necklace from her godfathers and father alike. In whole, Anastasia looked stunning.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Ana didn't know. Over their heads she saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights - meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim other hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Her eyes fell on the girl next to Krum. Her jaw dropped.

It was Hermione.

Theodore was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Draco, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Ama concentrated on not tripping over her feet. Cedric seemed to be enjoying himself; he was beaming around at everybody, steering Ana so forcefully that she felt as though she were a show dog he was putting through its paces. She caught sight of Draco and Pansy as Ana neared the top table. Draco was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Pansy was looking sulky.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Draco's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Ana suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Anastasia. Ana took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Ana thought it ought to be fined.

"I've been promoted," Percy said before Ana could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" The vibrant eyed girl asked. Se wasn't looking forward to being lectured on his position.

"I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising - overwork. He's not as young as he was - though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehavior of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called. Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterward, but - well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with - that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around - no, poor man, he's having a well earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

Ana wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy "Weatherby" yet, but resisted the temptation.

The food still hadn't arrived so Ana excused herself from Percy, darting in and out, looking for Marvolo who was standing near the oak doors with a glass of something in his hands.

Quickly reaching Marvolo, Ana wriggled herself into his arms, letting out a relived sigh as Marvolo's arm rested snuggly against her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Marvolo turned Anastasia in his arms, face to face. Marvolo was stunned. His sweet, precious little Anastasia looked breathtaking, so raw and beautiful. Her eyes were shining with more life than he could imagine.

"Simply divine Anastasia." Marvolo's voice was clouded with lust. His hands travelling to cup her buttocks and giving them a firm squeeze.

Marvolo ran his nose up and down Anastasia'spale neck, marking her as his territory, which she was in some ways and another.

"Diggory!" One word and Ana knew what he meant. She rather liked Marvolo's possessive and dominating side. It made her feel all gooey inside. She simply loved giving all control to Marvolo and only Marvolo.

"Gone, simply gone. I'm yours, only yours and forever yours." Anastasia mewled, bringing herself closer to Marvolo who tilted her head, bringing her into a hot, passionate wet kiss.

All was divine and simple.

 **~New~**

Ana was estactic. She had nearly given up on finding what the egg was supposed to do when she heard Delacour talking about it with her band of friends.

Something important and dear to her would be taken to the lake, which dwindled Ana's happy mood a bit.

It was curfew time and Ana was checking the marauders map as to where Snape was. A day from tonight was when the second task was to happen and she had figured out thay Snape was bound to have some gillyweed.

Throwing her invisibility cloak over herself, Ana existed the Ravenclaw tower.

Walking straight and taking a couple of turns here and there, Ana checked the map to see that the potion master was currently on the seventh floor.

Ana hurried her steps, stepping into Snape's personal chamber which held masses of potions aand different ingredients into various shapes and sized of glass holders.

Eyes scanning the shelf, Ana quickly took the gillyweed and stealthily and steadily left Snape's chamber.

Entering the Ravenclaw tower, Ana threw of the invisibility cloak and once again checked the map. Seeing Snape nearing his chambers Ana smiled to herself in satisfaction.

Ana's eyes darted around the map, her eyes stopping on Marvolo's name, which was still, a small smile flittered on her face.

As she was about to close the map, a name next to Mad Eye Moody caught her name. It was parallel to Moody's, which read Bartemius Crouch. The name sounded rather familiar.

It was then and there she remembered Mr Crouch. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Currently ill according to Percy Weasley, but if he was ill then what was he doing in Moody's chambers.

Questions swirling in her head, Anastasia simply shook her head, coming to the excuse that she would dwell on it in the morning after a good nights sleep.

 **A/N Hope u enjoyed it.**

 **Review.**

 **Ciao**


	18. chapter 18

Ana pounded down the lawn she saw, the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Ana ran flat-out around the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge. Fleur, and Krum were beside the judges' table, watching Ana sprint toward them.

"I'm...here..." Ana panted, skidding to a halt in the mud and accidentally splattering Fleur's robes.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

Ana looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges' table - Mr. Crouch wasn't there. Ana narrowed her eyes in suspicion. All day yesterday she had seen Mr. Crouch's name on the map, always by to Moody except at dinner.

"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, who was looking intensely relieved to see Anastasia. "Let her catch her breath!"

Dumbledore smiled at Ana, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime didn't look at all pleased to see her...It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had thought she wasn't going to turn up.

Anastasia bent over, hands on her knees, gasping for breath; she had a stitch in her side that felt as though she had a knife between her ribs, but there was no time to get rid of it; Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Ana was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready.

"All right. Anastasia?" Bagman whispered as he moved Ana a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Ana gasped, massaging her ribs.

Bagman gave Ana's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...two...three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Ana pulled off her shoes and socks, stuffed the gillyweed into her mouth, and waded out into the lake.

The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. Her head had stopped spinning; she took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through her gills, sending oxygen back to her brain. She stretched out her hands in front of her and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. Ana twisted around and looked at her bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too: It looked as though she had sprouted flippers.

The water didn't feel icy anymore either...on the contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light...Ana struck out once more, marveling at how far and fast her flipper-like feet propelled her through the vater, and noticing how clearly she could see, and how she no longer seemed to need to blink. Ana had soon swum so far into the lake that she could no longer see the bottom. She flipped over and dived into its depths.

Silence pressed upon her ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. Anastasia could only see ten feet around her, so that as she sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. She swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, her eyes wide, staring through the eerily gray-lit water around her to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque.

She swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. Ana was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as she disturbed the water. Then, at long last, she heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took..."

Ana swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Ana swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

"...your time's half gone, so tarry not

Lest what you seek stays here to rot..."

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Ana saw faces...faces that bore no resemblance at all to the pictures of the mermaid in the textbooks and painting in Marvolo's private chambers.

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Ana as she swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch her better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Ana sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and she even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching her eagerly, pointing at her webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Anastasia sped around a corner and a very strange sight met her eyes.

Three people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Marvolo was tied between Hermione and and a girl no older than eight or nine, who looked alot like Fleur. All three of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

As Ana got closer to the three, Marvolo's eyes shot open whilst the other two seemed to be still asleep. His wand was gripped in his right hand as he chanted the incantation to get rid of the ropes that were arms thick.

"Took you long enough brat." Marvolo grinned at her, swimming closer to her as she blinked stupidly. Ana had thought that the person that would be taken from her would be Draco, Theo or a family member. She knew she desired Marvolo but to an extent that he mattered a bit more than any one else sure opened Anastasia's eyes.

Marvolo chuckled at Anastasia's face. His sweet little Anastasia was simply looking adorable. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her flush against himself. Anastasia's eyes locked with him.

"you...I...?" His sweet little one couldn't even form a coherent sentence together.

At first Marvolo did not want to be dragged into the lake unconscious until his Anastasia found him and had tried threatening her friends to take his place but then it had dawned on him that this would be a chance to further their relationship, more so than it is now.

"Hold on Kitten." Marvolo purred in her ear. Ana's arms wrapped around his neck as the gillyweed started to actually wear off for good this time.

The pair hit the surface and were met with cheering. It seemed like Ana was the first one.

Bagman came up to the pair, pulling Ana on to the stage as Marvolo dried them both. A towel was wrapped around Ana, covering her one piece swim suit.

"Come to my office later." Marvolo said, gently nipping her ear, Ana nodded against him.

Ten minutes later, Krum, who jad transfigured his head into a shark came second place with his Hermione, then Fleur with her sister.

Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him thirty five points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Anastasia Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "The Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, therefore we award him fourty five points."

Ana was happy as well as shocked. She was in lead with 83(the dragons and the lake points) points so far with Krum with 71 and Delacour with 55 points.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

 **~New~**

Dinner had finished and Ana was on her way to Marvolo's room. Entering his office and going through the door that led to his bed chambers, Ana flopped onto the bed, exhaustion taking over. With that, Ana was out like a light.

Half an hour later, that was how Marvolo saw her. Sleeping on his bed, her midnight hair surrounding her like a halo.

At that moment, Marvolo felt regret, in some ways he was still using his Anastasia but he cared for her. And sometimes he wondered if she would leave him if she found out how he manipulated her. Comparing him to Dumbledore. Marvolo winced at the idea of that. His Anastasia wouldn't do that to him. She was to wrapped around him that might forgive him, but then the girl was unpredictable and at times that was unnerving.

Shaking his head, Marvolo changed Ana into more comfortable clothes than her school uniform. With that he joined her under the covers, only wearing black drawstring pants, pulling Ana to him, her head resting on his chest. A smile crept upon his face as his little Kitten muttered his name, shuffling closer to him.

Marvolo pressed his lips to her hair with a simple "I like you." not "I love you." which was something Marvolo did not believe in and thought it was a sign of weakness and weaknesses destroys you.


	19. Chapter 19

December came and snow now covered Hogwarts, with shining multicoloured lights around the building as well inside. Everything was at peace, siblings and friends laughing with each other, cracking jokes and being themselves. Teachers laughing merrily with each and enjoying themselves dearly.

The school was full of excitement, smiles and flushed faces from the cold outside, their trip from Hogsmeade for ealry Yule gifts being done and finished with.

The train was due to leave the next day as everyone shoved clothes into their trunk, not caring how untidy it would look. All in all everything was as normal and mundane as you could get for going back home.

 **~New~**

Anastasia was currently in Marvolo's office. Breakfast in the Great Hall had just finished. Ana had decided to stay at school for Yule and anyways her Godfathers and Father were sorting out something of "great importance" so she wouldn't of had spent time with them if she had went home for Yule.

Anastasia was currently sitting on Marvolo's bed, facing the handsome male.

"Happy Yule, couldn't get you anything that you would've liked, you basically have everything you want but here." She said, stuffing a silvered wrapped square into his hand.

Marvolo quirked an eyebrow, tearing the wrapping paper off. There was his diary, his name still engraved in gold italics, looking brand new, but he knew it wasn't. He could feel the dark magic coming from it. It was still a Horcrux.

"I thought you destroyed it." He murmed, his hands grazing over it as if it were fragile vass.

"I was about to, but I have to give it to your abnoxious 16 year old self was rather excellent with words and was talented in the art of manipulation, persuaded me into making a fake one."

"Why didn't you give it back afterwards?" Curiosity laced Marvolo's voice. A blush settled on Anastasia's cheeks.

"You don't need to know but knowing you you'll end up finding out but I'd rather have you find out yourself than me tell you."

"I see, here's your gift, you best protect it with your life or the consequences will be not enjoyable." Marvolo said, handing her small box.

A gasp left Anastasia's plumb pink lips. Slytherins locket was staring up at her, the snake within the middle letting out small hisses here and there.

Ana looked up at Marvolo just to see him staring up at her with blank eyes. "You di...I...Thank you." was all she manged to form.

"I'm trusting you with this Anastasia, keep it safe, protect it with your life. I don't trust people easily, be glad that I can trust you, you impertinent brat." A lopsided smile drifted on Marvolo's lips.

Ana put the gift on the table near the bed, throwing her arms around Marvolo's neck and bringing him into a bone crushing hug whilst murmuring "thank you" repeatedly.

Marvolo tentatively put his hands around his Anastasia. He was not one to give hugs or return them but he guessed Anastasia was an exception. Well she was an exception for everything. Impertinent little brat she was.

"Don't get used to me hugging you back brat, this is simply a one off."

Anastasia snorted. "We'll see Marvolo, we'll see."

 **~New~**

January came a bit to quickly for Anastasia's taste, she had spent her time with Marvolo, snogging him, teasing him whilst he dirty talked her, causing a permanent like blush on heher face when he so much as glanced at. And had also nagged Marvolo into cuddling her when they were both relaxing and not only when she shared his bed with him. The pair had also cleaned the Chamber of Secrets with the help of the house elf Dobby, whom she had freed from Lucius Malfoy, to Draco's horror aswell.

All the while she had checked the marauders map, still seeing the name Bartemius Crouch near Mad eye Moody's. She had also realised that Moody's name hardly moved from its spot but Crouch's one did.

During one of her defence lessons, Ana had brought out the map under the desk. she was honestly confused as to why Moody's name was not opposite her name but for it to be Crouch's as she sat directly in front of the teacher.

DADA soon finished and next was lunch but Ana decided to stay and ask Marvolo about Crouch as the grey eyed man nearly everything happing within the political world and everything else.

"Marvolo can I speak to you in private?" She asked, throwing "Moody" a suspicious glare.

'Mad eye Moody' left the classroom as Riddle through up privacy charms.

"Speak."

"Bartemius Crouch do you know of he is well or ill."

"Ill as far as I am aware, why are interested in Mr Crouch."

"Are sure? does he have any children or not."

Marvolo pursed his lips together before answering. "He had a son, who was a known death eater, got thrown into Azkaban by his own father and later died."

"What was his sons name?"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr."

"So Crouch is ill, got his own son thrown into Azkaban, rather sad if you ask me, no father should do that to their son. Anyways, one last question, do you think that Crouch might faked being ill in order to you know, have some free time to relax or something."

"Maybe, but my question to you is, why are you so interested in Mr Crouch?, last time I knew you hardly cared about anything related to the Ministry or the people that work there."

Ana shrugged her shoulders, "just curious, nothing to worry your little pretty head off of Marvolo." Marvolo simply tsked at her.

"Get going brat, you need food in you, your much to like a stick, it's not attractive."

"Whatever you say Tommy boy, whatever you say."

 **~New~**

That night, in the Ravenclaw tower, Ana called her Sirius, Remus and father on the two-way mirror that Sirius and James used to use when in separate detentions.

"Hello the pup." Sirius said rather cheerfully.

"Hey there Siri, Remy and dad. How you guys been."

"We've been great honey." James replied, giving her crocked grin.

"Can I ask you guys a question about the map?"

"Of course, what is it?" Remus inquired.

"You know how it shows everyone's name whose in Hogwarts, does it show their real name whether they are under polyjuice or glamours or invisibility cloaks."

"Yes it does, nothing can trick the map, not even polyjuice potion because it wouls know who exactly I am despite what appearance I take. Why is there someone that's not meant to be in Hogwarts." Sirius all but growled out the last part.

"Somewhat. Bartemius Crouch. According to Percy Weasley he was ill and was taking a break but since then I've seen his name on the map, always parallel to Mad Eye Moody's. And today in Defence, instead of seeing Moody's name infront of me I see Crouch's. It's honestly confusing me." Ana said in agitation.

"Are you sure Anastasia, a couple of days ago I bumbed into Crouch at St. Mungo's. He was looking rather ill." Sirius said.

"What, you honestly kidding me. Your not seriously serious are you?"

"I'm definitely seriously Sirius." Sirius sassed out causing Ana to snort out, her godfathers antics whenever "serious" was mentioned in a sentence was honestly funny and adorable in some ways and another.

"Go to sleep Ana, call back tomorrow, we'll discuss it further tomorrow, you look absolutely knackered." James said.

"Night Pa, Remy and Siri."

 **~New~**

On the other side of Hogwarts, a pissed of Marvolo and scared Barty were talking or more like one was shouting whilst the other tried to put his input through his Lords rant.

"The girl is suspicious of you Barty, do not fail me. You best get your priorities right, do not get your cover blown. I do not care for your excuses. Do not make me regret my decision Bartemius Crouch." Marvolo hissed out in fury.

His little Anastasia was to curious for her own good. He knew that if she found out who 'Moody' was and what happened to Crouch's son she would connect the dots and he was sure hell would brake lose.

 **A/N guys who knows how to delete a story that you've published. Plz do tell me i would gladly appreciate it.** **Ciao~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N theres going to be some or a lot of time skips cuz like why not.**

 **-0-**

Marvolo had kept a close eye on Anastasia ever since her questions about Crouch Sr. His Anastasia was to curious for her own good and rather demanding once she set her mind to it.

His spy was a devoted and loyal follower who had been through unnecessary punishment by his father, who Marvolo, or shall I say Voldemort, who enjoyed torturing the man, his screams like music to his ears, the way his body arched in unhuman ways excited Voldemort, the body shuddering and arching as he threw the Cruciatus at Crouch Sr. It was simply delightful to his eyes as well as ears.

 **-O-**

Ana studied the marauders map with the help of her family. James had come in as Sirius by taking the polyjuice and the map had not lied, James Charlus Potter was written under the polyjuices James and not Sirius Orion Black. Anastasia had done more experimemts with James and the others.

 **-0-**

Bartemius Crouch Sr had not been seen since his visit to St Mungo's, but Ana knew that he could not be the one disguised as Alastair Moody if she were to compare the mans health to the person who was impersonating Moody. Sirius had sent her a copy of his memory of seeing Crouch which she viewed in Marvolo's pensieve which had both individuals roughly fighting each other, both physically and verbally which had not ended well. Both now avoiding each other as though they were the plague themselves and trading insults to each other if they were to clash or bump into each other. Students had witnessed the wrath of both student and the Professor which had caused to everyone moving in little groups and making sure they did not bump into Professor Riddle or Anastasia.

It was now February when Ana encountered a housel elf named Winky, courtsey of Dobby, who had introduced Ana to the house elf when she had visited the Kitchens for a late dinner. The house elf Winky was a complete drunk, moaning about Heir Barty and how she didn't protect him enough but was glad that he was free. That had been enough to grab Ana's attention.

Ana had to manipulate the house elf into spilling, something that Ana did not feel guilty about but a sense of accomplishment. She usually was not one to blackmail, maim, torture or manipulate people or creatures into spilling or do her bidding. She was usually blunt with what she wanted to happen but house elfs were stubborn little things. She had found that Crouch Sr slaved his son into and the emerald eyed witch felt pity for Crouch Jr despite him breaking free of the imperious later onwards. No one should do that to a child, least of all their own. It was just to inhuman and certainly against human rights because withes and wizards were humans.

It was in the middle of February when Crouch Sr's body was found in the Forbidden forest by Hagrid. The man was torn from his stomach to his chaps. Blood coating his face and the remains of his chest. People had not been shaken up by Crouch's death, maybe a little sympathetic but Ana felt like the man deserved death and did not need people's sympsympathies as he was radical in his approach when minister, throwing innocents and not innocents into Azkaban. Ana undertood it was dark times then, that war was raging on, that bloodshed had increased and that people lost loved ones but that certainly was no excuse to act unjust and abandon half the laws that existed. It was simply disgusting.

It was now mid March and DADA had become more interesting to Anastasia, more so than before. She knew that Crouch was held under the imperious for a long time and that it definitely was a strong one that his father put in him. She could tell that the man was on the brink of insanity. He was paranoid if it were to go by the way he turned every 5 minutes or so as he checked left, right, back, forward and centre. But despite his paranioa the guy was a good teacher despite his status as a death eater and devotion and love for Lord Voldemort and the dark arts, which Ana was also interested in. She had already casted some dark spells and had instantly fallen in love with them. She loved how much raw power pumped through her viens, how powerfully the spell came out and the adrenaline that came with it. Her core flowed freely through her body, humming in content as she casted and spells deemed dark and illegal. The darkness that came with it cocooned around her like a layer of an extra cloak. It whispered words of encouragement to her which made Ana feel delighted. It also belittled her when she couldn't get them on her 2nd or 3rd try, but non the les it was there for her, encouraging her and thats what mattered.

 **-0-**

It was now 24th of June and the sun had set and night had come, the constellations twinkling in the night sky. The Quidditch pitch was now a maze which was around twenty feet hide. Within the maze lay creatures of all sort and the Tri-wizard cup in the centre which would bring them back to the beginning of the places that the task began with and becoming winner of the Tri-wizard tournament.

Anastasia's father and Godfathers had come to support her as did the other champions parents.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, blue and bronze luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty,

and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Anastasia," Professor Flitwick squeaked, and the three of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered,

"Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! In first place, with eighty-three points —

Miss Anastasia Potter, from Hogwarts school " The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with sevnty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!"

More applause. "And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

"So . . . on my whistle, Anastasia!" said Bagman.

"Three — two — one —"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Anastasia hurried forward into the maze.

The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and,whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had

been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Ana felt almost as though she were underwater again. She pulled out her wand, and muttered "Lumos."

After about fifty yards, Ana reached a fork.

Ana heard Bagman's whistle for the second time. Krum had entered the maze. Ana sped up. Her chosen path seemed completely deserted. Shw turned right, and hurried on, holding her wand high over her head, trying to see as far ahead as possible. Still, there was nothing in sight.

Bagman's whistle blew in the distance for the third time. All of the champions were now inside.

Ana kept looking behind her. The feeling that she was being watched was upon her

The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy. She reached a second fork.

"Point Me," she whispered to her wand, holding it flat in her palm.

The wand spun around once and pointed toward her right, into a solid hedge. That way was north, and dhe knew that he needed to go northwest for the center of the maze. The best she could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when Ana reached a right turn and took it, shr again found her way unblocked. Ana didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely she should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring her into a false sense of security. Then dhe heard movement right behind her. Ana held out her wand, ready to attack, but its beam fell only upon Fleur who had just hurried out of a path on the right-hand side. Fleur looked severely shaken. The sleeve of her robe was smoking.

Ana turned her attention forward and toke another right turn, nearly coming face to face to something that looked like an elongated crab and a scorpian.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" she hissed.

She shook her head and dived out of sight, along another path, she simply could not be asked to deal with Hagrids creatures.

Keen to put plenty of distance between himself and the skrewts, Ana hurried off again. Then, she turned a corner, she saw . . . a dementor gliding toward her Twelve feet tall, its face hidden by its hood, its rotting, scabbed hands outstretched, it advanced, sensing its way blindly toward him. Ana could hear its rattling breath; she felt clammy coldness stealing over her, but knew what she had to do. . . .She summoned her happiest thought she could, concentrated with all her might on the thought of getting out of the maze and

celebrating with her father, Sirius, Remus, Draco and Theo along with Marvolo, she raised her wand, and shouted

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver horned Viper erupted from the end of Ana's wand and slitheres toward the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes. . . . Ana had never seen a dementor stumble.

"Shit!" she shouted, advancing in the wake of her silver Patronus. "You're a boggart! Riddikulus!"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The silver viper faded from sight. Ana wished it could have stayed, and she could have used some company . . . but she moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard, her wand held high once more.

Left . . . right . . . left again . . . Twice she found himself facing dead ends. She did the Four-Point Spell again and found that she was going too far east. She turned back, took a right turn, and saw an odd golden mist floating ahead of her.

Ana approached it cautiously, pointing the wand's beam at it. This looked like some kind of enchantment. She wondered whether he might be able to blast it out of the way.

"Reducto!" she said.

The spell shot straight through the mist, leaving it intact. She supposed she should have known better; the Reductor Curse was for solid objects.

Ana toke a left...right...right..left. Along the ways she met with Hagrids Acromantula set which, as always were vicious ever.

By now Ana had several cuts and was bleeding from her thighs as she was wearing shorts, her shoulder also bleeding heavily, her face had streaks of dirt across it.

It was another 10 minutes later when she heard a girly scream and jets of red sparka going up. So far 1 was down and Ana was hoping that Krum would get bitten by Hagrid's spiders.

Twice Ana ended in a dead end. Everything had gone silent. She heard light footsteps behind, knowing that it could only be Krum. Ana smirked herself. This tournament was hers and if she had to play dirty to win by all means she would.

As the footsteps came closer, Ana swirled around in a blur of black, thanking Marvolo for helping her gain stealth and stamina. And as quick as a flash Ana shouted out Fiendfyre at the hedges which quickly spread around Krum. Ana cackled as Krum tried to escape before it got worse, a crazed glint in her eyes as she weaved in an out of the flames in a rhytmatic dance before stopping.

The uncontrollable fire reflecting in her eyes and once again Ana let out crazed cackle. "See you never likkle wikkle Krummy."

As Anastasia left she casted the Four-Point Spell again. It pointed right where she came face to face with a sphinx. It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Ana as she approached. She raised her wand, hesitating. The sphinx was not crouching as if to spring, but pacing from side to side of the path, blocking her progress. Then she spoke, in a deep, hoarse voice. "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"So will you move" said Ana, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No," she said, continuing to pace. "Not unless you can answer my riddle. Answer on your first guess ,I let you pass. Answer

wrongly — I attack. Remain silent — I will let you walk away from me unscathed."

Ana grinned up at the Sphinx. "Riddle away then."

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

 _"First think of the person who lives in disguise_ ,

 _Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies._

 _Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,_

 _The middle of middle and end of the end?_ _And finally give me the sound often heard_ ,

 _During the search for a hard-to-find word._

 _Now string them together, and answer me this,_

 _Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"_

"A person in disguise," Ana muttered, staring at the Sphinx, "who

lies . . . er . . . that'd be a spy,

clue again, please?"

She repeated the next lines of the poem.

" 'The last thing to mend,' " The sphinx repeated.

'middle of middle' . . . could I have the last bit again?"

She gave Ana the last four lines.

" 'The sound often heard during the search for a hard-to-find word,' " said Ana. "Er . . . that'd be . . . er . . . hang on — 'er'! Er's

a sound!"

The sphinx smiled at him.

"Spy . . . er . . . spy . . . er . . ." said Ana, pacing up and down.

"A creature I wouldn't want to kiss . . . a spider!"

The sphinx smiled more broadly. She got up, stretched her front

legs, and then moved aside for her to pass.

Ana broke into a run. She had a choice of paths up ahead.

"Point Me!" she whispered again to her wand, and it spun around and pointed him to the right-hand one. She dashed up this one and daw light ahead.

The Triwizard Cup was gleaming on a plinth a hundred yards away. Once again Ana ran towards it, her fingers grasping the handle. Instantly Ana felt a jerk somewhere behind her navel. Ana couldn't let go of the cup.

Soon Anastasia's feet hard concrete ground. Ana looked around her noticing that she was at a graveyard. She could also make out the black outline of a small church. To its far left she could also the outline of a small manor which loomed over a small cottage.

As Ana turned around, figures in Black robes and masks apparated around her. Ana felt overwhelmed as the figures increased. There was around 60 to 70 death eaters, she could just tell because of their uniform. Minutes later, two more people apparted directly in front her and it was none other Lord Voldemort in all his glory and Gellert Grindelwald who had golden brown hair and his electrifying blue eyes.

Anastasia's eyes moved on to Voldemort. Her eyes trailed up Voldemort's figure. As her eyes led up to his serpentine face, Crimson clashed with Emerald just like that day at the Quidditch world cup. Then and there she remembered what he had called her which bought a rosy blush upon her pale cheeks.

Voldemort stepped closer to his sweet little Anastasia. His thin pale fingers creeping under her chin as he bought his face closer to hers.

"Sweet Anastasia." He cooed in his high pitched voice, pressing his body onto hers.

"I've heard sweet things about you little Kitten." He carried on, his breath ghosting against her neck as he pressed her against the stone behind her.

"And to have you infront of me like this, it pleases me greatly." His forked tongue came out and licked her neck. Anastasia's breath hitched. This simply felt like torture.

"You carry so much raw power." His left arm snaked around her waist, drawing her closer.

"I could make you great, show you things you've never dreamt of and in return," His lipless lip sucked on her neck.

"you give up this petty war, become mine in everything and I shall bend to all your whims." Voldemort trailed wet and hard kisses across her neck as Ana tried to keep in her own moans and resist. She couldn't betray Marvolo like that. And those words were so similar to what Marvolo had said to her back in April after her lessons in the dark arts.

"He promised me the same...And I already belong to him...I can't betray him." Ana panted out.

Voldemort chuckled. "Sweet Anastasia, so loyal, how pleasing. You're a smart girl Anastasia. If you become mine you will still belong to Marvolo for he is not one to share and neither is Lord Voldemort." Voldemort's eyes held amusement as Anastasia struggled to comprehend is words.

"What do you mean?...I can't belong to two people..."

"But you're not going to belong to two people, do you think me careless to share whats mine. Think sweet Anastasia, the answer is right in front of you. Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Realisation dawned on Ana as she stared at the crimson eyed man.

"Yo...you can't be...Marvolo...h..he."

"Is me as I am him, Lord Voldemort is an anagram of my original full name. I'm surprised my 16 year old self did not tell you that." Voldemort sneered at the end.

"So my sweet little Anastasia, will you give up the war and join me, be mine and I shall bend to your every whim."

Anastasia stared at Voldemort, who was Marvolo. Her Marvolo was Voldemort. She had told him everything, most of her secrets, confined in him and had become his lover. He had given her Slytherins locket, telling her that he trusted her. Was that a lie? Marvolo had never told her anything about himself, he also seemed to dodge the questions but had always spoke about Voldemort and had sometimes slipped in 1st person when he talked about his other self. He had also agreed with her when she spoke about the way Voldemort when about his goals. Was he also lying then? And did he actually trust her or was that a lie aswell? Did he even like her for being herself and not 'the girl who lived'?. Was Marvolo only dating her for his own agenda? Heck! Were they even dating?

A sound between a sob and a laugh tore itself from Anastasia's mouth. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Was everything that Marvolo spoke a lie? Were Voldemort's words a lie aswell? It certainly wouldn't surprise her. Since when had anyone ever liked her for being herself. Boys and men alike only wanted her for her fame or body. People wanted to be her friend so they could be in the limelight. Heck, even Dumbledore wanted her on her side because she was the Lights last hope against the war.

"No." It barely came out but Voldemort heard her none the less.

"Again." Voldemort's hands tightened around her waist. "Repeat yourself Anastasia, I dare you." His voice shy of a whisper.

"No." It came out stronger than last time but still was said quietly.

Voldemort chuckled, it was soft, the sound rose up, it was now a full blown out laugh, so high pitched and cold. It sent shivers down Anastasia's back.

"Think wisely of your Answer Anastasia, I'm not Marvolo right now but Lord Voldemort and he doesn't give second chances. Last time Anastasia."

"No. You can promise me the world if you want, you can bend to my whims if you want but those could be lies, how would I know. Your a monster Voldemort. Monsters don't give, they take and you ccan't give me what I would want because monsters are not capable of it." Ana's tears were no freely running down her face.

Voldemort on the other hand was beyond angry. His wand was out as quick as lighting as he roared out a "Crucio." towards Ana. Her body fell to the floor as her body arched and shuddered against the floor as she let out an ear piercing scream.

Seconds later Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus off and gracefully dropped to his knees beside Anastasia's head. "This proves how much of a monster you are Voldemort. I've started to fall for Marvolo hoping he would love me back." Her voice came out broken. "But that changed tonight, your both the same person, and if your a monster so is he. I would let you win this war but you wouldn't be able to love because monsters don't love do they? And you know your a monster, that's why you're not denying it." Ana wrapped her shaking arms around Voldemort's neck, bringing him closer. "But your my monster and I'll still keep loving you for you and Marvolo are the same, but from tomorrow onwards we're enemies until one of us wins or dies but for now, you're my Monster and my Lord and I am yours tonight." With that said Ana locked her lips with Voldemort's, not caring whether it felt right or wrong but simply enjoying it whilst Voldemort collected the girl into his arms and deeping the kiss as he threw the dark mark into the dark silent night.

 **A/N review plz. Did u enjoy this chapter. i sure enjoyed writing it, especially the ending.**


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Warning. Abit of sexual stuff happening but not a lot lowkey swearing.

Previously

0-

Seconds later Voldemort lifted the Cruciatus off and gracefully dropped to his knees beside Anastasia's head. "This proves how much of a monster you are Voldemort. I've started to fall for Marvolo hoping he would love me back." Her voice came out broken. "But that changed tonight, your both the same person, and if your a monster so is he. I would let you win this war but you wouldn't be able to love because monsters don't love do they? And you know you're a monster, that's why your not denying it." Ana wrapped her shaking arms around Voldemort's neck, bringing him closer. "But your my monster and I'll still keep loving you for you and Marvolo are the same, but from tomorrow onwards we're enemies until one of us wins or dies but for now, you're my Monster and my Lord and I am yours tonight." With that said Ana locked her lips with Voldemort's, not caring whether it felt right or wrong but simply enjoying it whilst Voldemort collected the girl into his arms and deeping the kiss as he threw the dark mark into the dark silent night.

-0- (carrying on from there)

What seemed like countless of years but were mere minutes, the pair broke away, Ana softly panting as Voldemort stared at her. She looked so broken and so fragile sitting on his lap, her tears still flowing down her pale cheeks and down to her chin. Her shuddering arms still wrapped around his neck. It delighted him so. He usually did not like to see her so broken, so week, so emotional but then, this was his Anastasia and she was full of emotions, something he could never understand because emotions were not something monsters felt and he was the eptimum of one.

"So beautiful when you look so broken my sweet." Voldemort whispered, turning Anastasia towards him, her legs on both sides of Voldemort's hips. Said man engaged her lips with his, his forked tongue plunging inside her hot cavern as he dominated her tongue into submission. One of his hand creeping up the side of her leg, making its way under her the shorts she wore and resting near her womanhood.

"No." Ana panted out as she felt Voldemort's hand ghost over her womanhood but the man did not listen and teasingly touched her. A moan escaped her lips and Voldemort let out a chuckle.

"You say no but your body says differently."

"Please Marvolo, please don't. I'm not ready." It came out as a needy whisper despite the statement as Anastasia's hips buckled causing Voldemort's finger to graze her womanhood with his nail which had Ana letting out a wanton moan.

Voldemort drew back his hand and pressed a chaste kiss upon her bruised lip as he whispered a "I'm sorry." Those words seemed so out of place. Those were not words that a resident Dark Lord should be saying.

The serpentine man laid Ana next to cup.

"When I tell you to take the cup, take it and will portkey you back to Hogwarts ground. Tell them you saw us. Lord Voldemort and Grindelwald. Describe how much of a monster I am. And that a surprise will be waiting for Dumbledore soon and I shall see you soon my little serpent." The last few words coming out in parseltongue.

With that being said Voldemort threw the Cruciatus at her along with the cutting curse and many others, roughing the girl up.

Voldemort summoned the cup onto Ana's lap which soon portkeyed her away.

-0-

Ana felt herself slam flat into the ground; her head was pressed into grass. She had closed her eyes while the Portkey transported her, and she kept them closed now. She did not move. All the breath seemed to have been knocked out of her, her head was swimming so badly she felt as though the ground beneath her were swaying like the deck of a ship. To hold herself steady, she tightened her hold on the one things she was still clutching: the smooth, cold handle of the Tri-wizard Cup. She felt as though she would slide away into the blackness gathering at the edges of her brain if she let go of the cup. Shock and exhaustion kept her on the ground, breathing in the smell of the grass, waiting . . . waiting for someone to do something . . . something to happen . . and all the while, her scar started to prickle pleasantly. A torrent of sound deafened and confused her; there were voices everywhere, footsteps, screams. . . . She remained where she was. Everything was a blur. She felt as if she were under water. Drowning away. How good that would be. To fade away from reality and not have the Wizarding world on her shoulder. It was to much. So much and downright annoying.

Then a pair of hands seized her roughly and turned her over. "Ana! Ana!"

She opened her eyes. She was looking up at the starry sky, and Albus Dumbledore was crouched over her. The dark shadows of a crowd of people pressed in around them, pushing nearer; Ana felt the ground beneath her head reverberating with their footsteps. She had come back to the edge of the maze. She could see the stands rising above her, the shapes of people moving in them, the stars above, their frantic voices as they called her name but she was currently like a shell. She could only think about his words, his offer, his touch and everything associated with him. He was like a drug to her. So addictive and so calming but then it was also like a hurricane. He brought out the best and worse of her.

"He promised...he promised me...he'd give me everything in exchange for one thing you know." Dumbledore stared at the girl. She looked so broken, something he thought he'd never see in her.

"I could've said yes...everything so much easier... I love him you know Dumbledore, but he can't love because he's a monster." Her eyes toke on a sickly green colour, the same crazy gleem entering it.

"He said he could make me great, but I turned him down." By now people had formed a circle around the green eyed witch who seemed to be spouting out utter nonsense.

"We're enemies now but we shouldn't."

Dumbledore couldn't believe it, he had a very good estimated guess as to who Anastasia was talking about but he found great pleasure knowing that they were enemies now. It was his chance to manipulate her into fighting for him. To bring more glory to his name.

All was going well for him.

-0-

As Dumbledore helped Anastasia up, Minster Fudge came burning people out his way.

"I demand to have an explanation Miss Potter, where have you been. Auroras have been looking for you inside the maze. And what do you do. You dissappear. I demand an explanation." Fudges face had become an angry red as he fidgeted with his lime green bowler hat.

Ana's eyes stared blankly at him. "Grindelwald happened, he's back and Lord Voldemort was there. That's what happened Minister."

Fudge spluttered for some time before opening his mouth and pointing a finger at her. "You lie. You-know-who and Grindelwald are not back. You lie."

"Believe what you want Minister. It's not my problem for now."

Fudge glared at the girl as Ana started to sway on the spot. Just then 'Moody' came stumping along.

"She needs to head to the infirmary." Snape's voice drawled out as he saw the girl sway.

"I'll take her to my office, it's closer." 'Moody' gruffed out as he dragged Ana towards his office.

As they entered 'Moody's' office, Moody turned to Ana, a quizzical look upon his face. As he opened his mouth to speak Anastasia interrupted him.

"Bartemius Crouch Jr." As his name left her mouth, 'Moody froze up.

"What!" He rasped out.

"No need to deny it Barty, you served your lord well." Ana said, her verdant eyes staring back at Barty.

"How did you know it was I and not Alastair."

"I have my own ways. You're a good teacher Barty, you should stay until the end of the term, then get rid of Moody. It would make your Lord proud. No."

Barty stared at the girl. "And is he not your Lord as he is mine."

"I have no Lord." Was her simple and vague reply.

-0-

Hogwarts had won the Tri-wizard tournament for first time in a while. All the houses were in happy delighted moods. Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were both very sour about losing, especially as one of their own was found dead within the maze and Ana did not give two f*cks.

The girl was a walking shell. Ever since the ending of the third task she was not herself. She had stared blankly as Fleur had flirted with Professor Riddle and kissed him full on the mouth as Riddle did nothing to stop her. Draco and Theodore had tried making her feel happy but all was in vain. Everyone within the walls of Hogwarts had noticed the change in Ana. No longer was she happy go person she was with her sharp tongue and sarcasm. She had just become a walking shell and it was unsettling.

It was the last day before summer holiday started and Ana bumped into Marvolo who had just existed his office. He looked as Handsome as ever and unperturbed as if nothing had had happened last month. As if he did not expose himself to her at the graveyard. As if he did not offer her anything in exchange for the war. As if nothing happened that night and that made Anastasia feel livid.

"Anastasia." Marvolo purred out, reaching out to caress her cheek but Ana dodged it before it could reach her. A frown settled upon Marvolo's face.

"It's Miss Potter Professor Riddle." Her voice was hard an cold. Marvolo tutted, moving closer to Anastasia.

"Is that any way to speak to me Anastasia. You really ought to watch that pretty mouth of yours Kitten." Marvolo hissed out, his hand grabbing her jaw and tilting it up so they had eye contact.

"You seriously believed that I would let you go that easily. For you to turn your back on me and call yourself an enemy of mine. Sweet Anastasia." His hand tangled within her hair, pushing her towards his chest as he dipped his head lower, his voice becoming deeper and huskier than before.

"You say you hate me yet you love me and wrap you delicate fingers around my gift to you as it dangles from your neck. You say we are enemies but as the sun sets and rises you regret your answer. Do you not? Just know whether you are enemy or not, love me or not and hate me or not that you will forever be mine and mine alone and that you'll surely and truly regret your words from that night. Mark my words Sweet Anastasia." Marvolo finished of as he squeezed her waist and pressed a chaste kiss to her plumb lips as he left in flurry of billowing cloak in a much like Snape manner.

 **-0-**

 **Christine.Kagak. Yes Marvolo and Voldemort are the same person.**


	22. Chapter 22

Severus Snape prided himself. He was in no way vain man but simply optimistic and had the intellect that was one of a protège, after all, his Lord did take him under his wing during his fourth year in Hogwarts. He looked up to the man, respected him and was devoted to him-even until this day, this moment and until his death which he was hoping would be not be any time soon. Every Death Eater knew that Voldemort was their Master and their Lord and that Grindelwald was their 'Master' for show. Over the years, before Grindelwald's demise, Lord Voldemort had shown his true powers to them all and had taken Grindelwald's place and was now at the top of the food chain but despite a prophecy was made involving Grindelwald and not Voldemort, which in Severus's case thought was rather contradictory.

But when the prophecy had come out and he had spouted it out to his Lord, he had felt he had accomplished something worthy. When he had found out the prophecied child would be the Potters he was estactic. He had never taken a liken to them. After all James Potter and his little goones were his school bullies and wishing for Potters death would bring him happiness, but when his Lord and Master went out with Grindelwald a sense of dread settled deep within his gut, it felt like a bundle of nerves that was being repeatedly stabbed multiple times as well as butterflies flittering around his stomach. He had thought that his Lord and Master would wait for the child to grow a bit, to experience the childhood that neither had, after all one of his goals were for magical children to be set free and kept safe of the guardian was abusive. The Muggle World was no where near as protective of children as the Magical world was. Children were precious, they would be the next generation to take over and least of all there wasn't enough Witches and Wizards whilst there was millions and millions of muggle and their children.

Inspite of wanting his Lord and his 'Master' to eradicate the threat, inside he was hoping that the child survived, but of course he knew that no one could survive the Killing Curse, and it would be a miracle if someone did survive, which in some ways Severus was happy that the child survive, even it had Potter's blood running through their veins.

It now brings us as to how Severus was no way a vain man but simply optimistic. He new that his Lord taught at Hogwarts from 1970, but was usually on and off with the teaching career and had taught him too when he himseld was a student but then had quit working in 1979, a year before the prophecy was heard by him.

When word had gotten round that Grindelwald was defeated and the Potter heiress was hailed saviour of the Wizarding world and Death Eaters have been started to get captured and Karkaroff, the cowardly traitor had baited the names of fellow Death Eaters and when his own name slipped through the man's name, Severus was beyond pissed. He was in no way spending his youth rotting away in a prison cell with Dementors for company, so he had become as slippery and sly as Lucius Malfoy. He had went to Dumbledore, too seek refuge with him, the man was gullible and easy to fool but it had become with a price. His name was cleared and had been taken under the old mans wing with the Oath of keeping the Potter child safe from his Lord.

When his Lord had come back to Hogwarts in 1988, he had obviously noticed, despite the minor glamorised changes. He had also noticed the calculated looks his Lord had given him and the not so subtle invasions of his mind when ever they had eye contact.

Snape knew that Dumbledore knew that his Lord was within the walls of Hogwarts, even a blind would know that he was there what with his commanding voice and his magic swirling dangerously around him. He did not know what both Dumbledore and his Lord were playing at but he knew that he was in more danger than the Potter prat. His Lord was questioning were his loyalties laid and he knew from experience that words would not be enough to express the mistakes of his past and to tell his Lord that his loyalties would always lay with the Dark, more so him so now it was time for Snape to pick up his game and repent for those years of incompetency.

 **-0-**

 **A/N. DO READ. SKIPPING SUMMER, NOTHINH REMOTELY INTERESTING HAPPENS EXCEPT FOR VOLDEMORT AND HIS DEATH EATERS GOING ON RAIDS AND HIM TRYING TO 'MEND' HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH ANASTASIA. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

 **-0-**

Summer came and passed for Ana, she had raided the Black library, delving head first in with the theory of Dark Magic aswell as performing the less dangerous ones. She had also found a book about how to remove the trace upon her wand and had immediately removed the trace as it was not difficult to do.

On her birthday Marvolo had tried taking her out but she had kicked the man out and demanding for Sirius to remove Marvolo from the house aswell as the wards he was somehow keyed into them. Despite her cold behaviour to Marvolo, she sincerely missed the man. Over the time period they had been together she had slowly but surely fallen for him, hoping that her feelings would be returned but alas. Ever since the graveyard, her emotiona were in turmoil and all over the place. All she wanted to do was tangle her fingers through his silken hair, kiss him all over and let him have his way with her along with giving him the War on silver platter but her stubbornness and defiancy had gotten in the way but she wouldn't say she full out regretted her words, only to some extent. She believed that they could come up with some sort of truce but it was late to go back on anything. She simply did not want to be his enemie. Finding out that he was Voldemort had just made her want to be his equal but she had felt betrayed and used. Those feeling had not sat well with her. Even as Marvolo she wanted to be his equal but now that was certainly out of the bag. Last of all she did not want to be on the same side on Dumbledore and wanted to know why he wanted her in his grasp. Why she was so important to Dumbledore, Grindelwald and Voldemort to some extent. She honestly felt like she was some sort of rag doll to push and pull at certain times.

 **-0-**

School started and came the excited yet nervous chatter of the first years as they all waited in baited breath to see who would go to which house as they waited for their names to be called out.

As the youngsters were sorted into their houses and Dumbledore was in the middle of his normal speach, a woman who had the resemblance of a toad, much to Ana's disgust, interrupted the Headmaster. As she stood up, her frilly pink skirt and and blazer clashed horribly with the Headmasters flamboyant colours of green and purpe robes. The pair looked rather eccentric near each other.

Dumbledore stooped midway through his sentence as the Toad like women spoke in her high, sugary sweet tone. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends." She simpers.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizard of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school. Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." With that she sits back in her seat, the students of Hogwarts stare at the women, simply not believing their ears.

Well that was expected from the Ministry after all.

 **-0-**

DADA was interesting as ever as Umbridge was continously berated by Marvolo with his snarky and blunt comments, not caring much about her feelings or the danger he was putting his position in. After all what would it matter if the she tried firing from his post ever since her new position as High Inquisitor. Marvolo honestly did not care, Hogwarts was his and not even the Ministry could take it away from. After all he was the last descendent from Salazar himself who owned the castle as well as the other three founders.

Marvolo had kept a close eye on his Anastasia who seemed to be dancing around him but yet he noticed the lingering aswell as longing stares she gave him in class or in the Great Hall. Nagini had started to complain about missing her 'hatchling' and was forever nagging him to bring the girl to her or vice versa but Marvolo had put his foot down, he did not take orders from a snake, let alone his own familiar.

But it was days later that Marvolo could no longer keep his distance away from her. He needed and wanted her. She was his to do what he pleased with her and he would not let her ignore him as he were just another object she saw day to day.

It was a Tuesday evening, after dinner had finished when he caught up to her. She looked worse for wear. Dark bags under eyes, her uniform crinkled in some places and her hair a tad bit messier than usual. This was not his Anastasia.

"You look like shit." Was all he said before grasping her elbow and gently guiding her to his chamber where Nagini laid curled up near the fire. " _Here is your 'hatchling' Nagini."_ Marvolo hissed out as gracefully sat on his black leather couch.

Nagini let out a pleased hissy chuckle, slithering up to the girl and wrapping tightly around the girl. " _I've missed you speaker child. Where have you been.'_ That was the start of their conversation.

It was an hour later that Nagini fell asleep, curled on the carpet next to the fire.

As Anastasia moved towardd the door, Marvolo moved infront of her, blocking her way. "Stay the night." It was not an offer but more of a demand.

Ana simply looked at him with tired and blank eyes. "Why?"

"Because you and I both know that you need it." Was his only answer. The green eyed girl simply stared at him before a small smile graced the corner of her lips. "Thank you I suppose." She turned towards his closet, picking up a white button up shirt, entering the bathroom and getting changed in to it. Minutes later she entered the room, going straight to the bed and snuggling into the pillows and duvet surrounding her. Before she surrounded to sleep, she peaked her head out the duvet, lockinh eyes with Marvolo. "This doesn't mean anything."

Marvolo simply snorted before nodding. As the girl dozed of, her soft snores filling the rooms, Marvolo slipped into the bed, turning his Anastasia towards him and into his arms as he pressed a kiss atop her inky black hair.

"I truly am sorry my sweet kitten." Was the only thing heard as both Wizard and Witch slept peacefully in the arms of each other.

 **A/N. How was that. Was it good?. Don't forget 2 review.**

 **Fire'sCatching. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Thank you for the review, follow and favourite. It means a lot.**

 **AN THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALSO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AN FAVOURITED THIS STORY. BLESS YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**


	23. Chapter 23

**BaconBit37. Thank you 4 the review, and I'll** **take your opinion into account, well I already have. Thank you for taking your time to review. Sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. Have a good read :).**

 **-0-**

 **A/N Some parts of the story are taken from the HBP. Those parts are not mine, but the rest is.**

 **-0-**

The past couple of weeks at Hogwarts had been rather stressful as this year would be their OWLS and Dumbledore was not doing anything to help her remotely, calling her up to his office and asking her about the war, simply getting to the point and not beating around the bush as he usually does.

When she had reluctantly admitted to him that they were on the same side of the war, she had to restrain her urge to tear the senile old man into pieces with her bare hands. That ever so infuriating twinkle becoming more infuriating by the second. As she had admitted that, he had decidedly taken to training her for the war and that she would need it.

He had also reluctantly admitted that there was a prophecy involving her and Grindelwald. Her day had surely gone for the better.

Now she sat opposite Dumbledore, it was a Friday night and her first lesson of training.

"So, Anastasia," said Dumbledore, in a businesslike voice. "You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these — for want of a better word — lessons?"

"Glad you realised that." Was her only reply, Dumbledore's twinkle dimming down slightly.

"Well, I have decided that it is time, now that you know there is a prophecy about you and Grindelwald -- I thought that you might need certain information."

"May I ask to know the content of the prophecy seeing as that would be much more helpful than these lessons because you're certainly not going to teach me how to fight what with the room like this." Anastasia said, eyeing the office as it stayed the same, Fawkes chirping on her perch.

"My dear girl, that will come later onwards. Now will you come and join me in a short memory trip"

Both Dumbledore and Ana stood around the Pensieve, which held a couple of silky transparent memory strands. Both Wizard and Witch diped their heads within the cauldron like Pensieve, the rest of their body soon following after.

A younger Albus Dumbledore's long hair and beard were auburn. Having reached their side of the street, he strode off along the pavement, drawing many curious glances due to the flamboyantly cut suit of plum velvet that he was wearing.

"Wonderful suit there, sir." Ana drawled out, Dumbledore merely chuckled as they followed his younger self a short distance, finally passing through a set of iron gates into a bare courtyard that fronted a rather grim, square building surrounded by high railings. He mounted the few steps leading to the front door and knocked once. After a moment or two, the door was opened by a scruffy girl wearing an apron.

"Good afternoon. I have an appointment with a Mrs. Cole, who, I believe, is the matron here?"

"Oh," said the bewildered-looking girl, taking in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. "Um . . . just a mo' . . . MRS. COLE!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Ana heard a distant voice shouting something in response. The girl turned back to Dumbledore. "Come in, she's on 'er way."

Dumbledore stepped into a hallway tiled in black and white; the whole place was shabby but spotlessly clean. Ana and the older Dumbledore followed. Before the front door had closed behind them, a skinny, harassed-looking woman came scurrying toward them. She had a sharp-featured face that appeared more anxious than unkind, and she was talking over her shoulder to another aproned helper as she walked toward Dumbledore.

". . . and take the iodine upstairs to Martha, Billy Stubbs has been picking his scabs and Eric Whalley's oozing all over his sheets — chicken pox on top of everything else," she said to nobody in particular, and then her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and she stopped dead in her tracks, looking as astonished as if a giraffe had just crossed her threshold.

"Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, holding out his hand.

Mrs. Cole simply gaped.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I sent you a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

Mrs. Cole blinked. Apparently deciding that Dumbledore was not a hallucination, she said feebly, "Oh yes. Well — well then you'd better come into my room. Yes."

She led Dumbledore into a small room that seemed part sitting room, part office. It was as shabby as the hallway and the furniture was old and mismatched. She invited Dumbledore to sit on a rickety chair and seated herself behind a cluttered desk, eyeing him nervously.

"I am here, as I told you in my letter, to discuss Tom Riddle and arrangements for his future," said Dumbledore.

Ana whipped her head around as Marvolo's name was said. She surely believed that it was Marvolo, no one she knew shared his common Foername let alone his Last name.

Older Dumbledore did not pay attention to Anastasia when she turned to face him, pointedly looking straight ahead and ignoring the girl.

"Are you family?" asked Mrs. Cole.

"No, I am a teacher," said Dumbledore. "I have come to offer Tom a place at my school."

"What school's this, then?"

"It is called Hogwarts," said Dumbledore.

"And how come you're interested in Tom?"

"We believe he has qualities we are looking for."

"You mean he's won a scholarship? How can he have done? He's never been entered for one."

"Well, his name has been down for our school since birth —"

"Who registered him? His parents?"

There was no doubt that Mrs. Cole was an inconveniently sharp woman. Apparently Dumbledore thought so too, for Ana now saw him slip his wand out of the pocket of his velvet suit, at the same time picking up a piece of perfectly blank paper from Mrs.Cole's desktop.

"Here," said Dumbledore, waving his wand once as he passed her the piece of paper, "I think this will make everything clear."

Mrs. Cole's eyes slid out of focus and back again as she gazed intently at the blank paper for a moment.

"That seems perfectly in order," she said placidly, handing it back. Then her eyes fell upon a bottle of gin and two glasses that had certainly not been present a few seconds before.

"Er — may I offer you a glass of gin?" she said in an extrarefined voice.

"Thank you very much," said Dumbledore, beaming.

It soon became clear that Mrs. Cole was no novice when it came to gin drinking. Pouring both of them a generous measure, she drained her own glass in one gulp. Smacking her lips frankly, she smiled at Dumbledore for the first time, and he didn't hesitate to press his advantage.

"I was wondering whether you could tell me anything of Tom Riddle's history? I think he was born here in the orphanage?"

"That's right," said Mrs. Cole, helping herself to more gin. "I remember it clear as anything, because I'd just started here myself. New Year's Eve and bitter cold, snowing, you know. Nasty night. And this girl, not much older than I was myself at the time, came staggering up the front steps. Well, she wasn't the first. We took her in, and she had the baby within the hour. And she was dead in an-other hour."

Mrs. Cole nodded impressively and took another generous gulp of gin.

"Did she say anything before she died?" asked Dumbledore.

"Anything about the boy's father, for instance?"

"Now, as it happens, she did," said Mrs. Cole, who seemed to be rather enjoying herself now, with the gin in her hand and an eager audience for her story. "I remember she said to me, 'I hope he looks like his papa,' and I won't lie, she was right to hope it, because she was no beauty — and then she told me he was to be named Tom, for his father, and Marvolo, for her father — yes, I know, funny name, isn't it? We wondered whether she came from a circus and she said the boy's surname was to be Riddle. And she died soon after that without another word."

"Well, we named him just as she'd said, it seemed so important to the poor girl, but no Tom nor Marvolo nor any kind of Riddle ever came looking for him, nor any family at all, so he stayed in the orphanage and he's been here ever since."

Mrs. Cole helped herself, almost absentmindedly, to another 267 healthy measure of gin. Two pink spots had appeared high on her cheekbones. Then she said, "He's a funny boy."

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."

"He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was . . . odd."

"Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.

"Well, he —"

But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass.

"He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"

"Definitely," said Dumbledore.

"And nothing I say can change that?"

"Nothing," said Dumbledore.

"You'll be taking him away, whatever?"

"Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.

She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."

"You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.

"I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents. . . . Nasty things . . ."

Dumbledore did not press her, though Harry could tell that he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still.

"Billy Stubbs's rabbit . . . well, Tom said he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?"

Dumbledore gravely nodded

Mrs. Cole stood up, walkimg upstairs and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered.

"Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you — well, I'll let him do it."

Ana (who had started laughing at the name Mrs.Cole called Dumbledore) and the two Dumbledores entered the room, and Mrs.Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe, a wooden chair, and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book. The young Tom Riddle was rather handsome in a boyish way, his hair was slicked back unlike his future self, his face was hardened, eyes to cold and mature for an eleven years old. He was also tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There wss a moment's silence.

"How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand.

The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor.

"I am Professor Dumbledore."

" 'Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?"

He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.

"No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!" He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still.

"Who are you?"

"I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come."

Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious.

"You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you?"

"I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"

"I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle.

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities —"

"I'm not mad!"

"I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic."

There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying. "Magic?" he repeated in a whisper.

"That's right," said Dumbledore.

"It's . . . it's magic, what I can do?"

"What is it that you can do?"

"All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to."

His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer.

"I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."

"Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."

Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial.

"Are you a wizard too?"

"Yes, I am."

"Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts —"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.' "

Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor, could you show me — ?"

Ana for some reason was sure that Dumbledore was going to refuse, that he would tell Riddle there would be plenty of time for practical demonstrations at Hogwarts, that they were currently in a building full of Muggles and must therefore be cautious. To her surprise, however, Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick.

The wardrobe burst into flames.

Riddle jumped to his feet; Ana could hardly blame him for howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged.

Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand. "Where can I get one of them?"

"All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe."

And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened.

"Open the door," said Dumbledore.

Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.

"Take it out," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved.

"Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore.

Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look. "Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.

"Open it," said Dumbledore.

Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. Ana, who had expected something much more exciting, saw a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.

"You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colorless voice,

"Yes, sir."

"At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure -- been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."

"Yes, sir," said Riddle again.

It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."

"That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spellbooks and so on secondhand, but —"

"Where do you buy spellbooks?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.

"In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"

"You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up.

"Certainly, if you —"

"I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye.

Anastasia honestly thought that Dumbledore would insist upon accompanying Riddle, but once again she was some what surprised. Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —"

Riddle gave an irritable twitch, as though trying to displace an irksome fly.

"You dislike the name 'Tom'?"

"There are a lot of Toms," muttered Riddle. Then, as though he could not suppress the question, as though it burst from him in spite of himself, he asked, "Was my father a wizard? He was called Tom Riddle too, they've told me."

"I'm afraid I don't know," said Dumbledore, his voice gentle.

"My mother can't have been magic, or she wouldn't have died," said Riddle, more to himself than Dumbledore. "It must've been him. So — when I've got all my stuff — when do I come to this Hogwarts?"

"All the details are on the second piece of parchment in your envelope," said Dumbledore. "You will leave from King's Cross Station on the first of September. There is a train ticket in there too."

Riddle nodded. Dumbledore got to his feet and held out his hand again. Taking it, Riddle said, "I can speak to snakes. I found out when we've been to the country on trips — they find me, they whisper to me. Is that normal for a wizard?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Ana mentally face palmed her face. You did not tell someone something like that, more so when your having doubts about that certain person. She honestly just wanted to shake him and knock some damn sense into him but it was to late. Damage done. It was like as if he wanted to show his power, determination in becoming the best, different and unique because he was so used to power play with Muggles with him having the upper hand, but now he was thrust into a world were there were others like him, who shared some of his unique abilities but alas everything wasn't going to be easy for him.

"It is unusual," said Dumbledore, after a moment's hesitation, "but not unheard of." His tone was casual but his eyes moved curiously over Riddle's face. They stood for a moment, man and boy, staring at each other. Then the handshake was broken; Dumbledore was at the door.

"Good-bye, Tom. I shall see you at Hogwarts."

The memory ended at that as both Anastasia and Dumbledore came back to the land of the living.

Minutes later, after Dumbledore stared at Ana's face, said girl spoke up.

"How does this link to Grindelwald, the boy we just saw was Professor Riddle and I am sure that he certainly wouldn't like you to be sharing his childhood from the orphanage to everyone like it were Candy on a Halloween night. It's an invasion of privacy."

"My dear girl, showing you this memory has got you one step closer to defeating Grindelwald. As you may know, Young Professor Riddle or as some people commonly know him as Lord Voldemort, protège of Grindelwald, is Grindelwald's weakest point and I assure you that this is not an invasion of privacy."

"Are you telling me that you knew who Professor Riddle is and yet you let him work in a school full of children, where he could recruit them for his and Grindelwald's purpose."

"I certainly have taken precautions My dear girl and more so I could not turn him down his offer as a teacher as this school is rightfully his as he is the last living heir of one of the founders."

Ana raised her eyebrow at the headmaster who had just finished taking another memory out.

"Shall we view this memory too." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling once again.

 **-0-**

The memory had finished, this one being a confrontation between Grindelwald and Dumbledore over Tom Riddle, who Grindelwald had taken Young Riddle under his wings in the beginning of summer, ending his second year.

Grindelwald had boasted about having Slytherins heir and how he would break and mend the boy into a powerful assest for this war and how Dumbledore would stand no chance in manipulating Riddle because the boy would a fine Occlumens and Legilimency by the time he returned for his fourth year.

It was all to much for Anastasia to take in as thrice a weak she would be called up to Dumbledore's office for her 'lessons', which certainly were not helping her as lies after lies came spouting out his mouth. Changing the the Darks goal into more radicalised approach and spouting about how he wanted Purebloods to rule the world and rid the Magical world of dirty blood whereas the Light wanted to live in a word were both Wizard, Witches and Muggles alike to live in harmony. That was a far fetched dream in Anastasia's opinion.

Didn't Dumbledore know what Muggles were capable of. As each passing year goes by, their technology advances, some countries having Nuclear weapons within the service that could, if wanted destroy the world. Most of all Muggles were scared of the unknown, and as Witches and Wizards happen to have power that Muggles did not have, the Muggle word were not lenient on us, Tom Riddle being a prime evidence of what Muggles do to 'freaks' and 'abnormal' children. When she had told that to Dumbledore, he shrugged it of as it were no matter. When she told him that Riddle was a halfblood and that him wanting Purebloods to rule was contradictory he simply replied that he had 'Slytherins blood running through his viens.'

Ana had spoken to Draco, Theo and Blaise about the lessons with Dumbledore, his views and beliefs about the Dark and how Muggles were good role models for the Magical world to follow.

Draco had sneered, Blaise looked like as if he were constipated and Theodore had a predatory like smirk look on his face.

 **A/N How was it? Was it good? Review plz. P.S I feel like the next few chapters will be more interesting for you guys 2 read.**


	24. chapter 24

**Before we start, I have thought about taking this down as someone had the nerve to plagiarise bits and bobs of my work and using it in their story as if it were theirs which pissed me off to no end but I really couldn't care less anymore. That person knows who they are as they read my ff, feel free 2 plagiarise my work cuz I certainly ain't gonna put this down if that's wat ur trynna accomplish smh. At least have the audacity to tell me that u want to take some of my work and use it and give me some bloody credit. Legit rolling my eyes so hard that i feel like I'll be soon watching my brain cells slowly die away.** **Kmting bruh**

 **-0-**

 **Fire'sCatching: Thanks 4 the review. I fixed the problem concerning the paragraphs and dialogues. Thank u 4 pointing that out.**

 **Ehanda:** **Ana won't be telling him the lessons with Dumbledore, someone else will be.**

 **Baconbit37: I honestly haven't thought about using a meele weapon but I'll take that into account.** **Remus and the others will be joining us in the next couple of chapters.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this chapter**.

 **ONE MORE THING GUYS. RIDDLE WAS BORN IN 1926. SO PLUSS 11 WOULD BE 1937, 2 YRS BEFORE WW2 BREAKS OUT. HOPE THIS INFO HELPS WITH THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER.** **AND I CHANGED GRINDELWALD TAKING TOM UNDER HIS WINGS AT THE BEGINNING OF HIS 4RTH YH SO YH.**

 **-0-**

Over the past weeks Anastasia had not taken her eyes of Marvolo, trying to connect that 11 year old, War hardened orphan to his present self. It was in no way hard to spot the similarity from his behaviour down to the way he carried himself and his way of using words to get people to do his bidding.

After her session with Dumbledore she would always stare at Marvolo. At times she felt pity for him, to go back to the Muggle world every year until he was taken by Grindelwald, more so when Nazi Germany and USSR, Uk and US were in War with each other, creating Atomic bombs that they had dropped on Nagasaki and Hiroshima, destroying both cities and leaving no saviors, it was simply not hard to connect the dots as to why young Tom Riddle chose the path he chose because Anastasia knew she would do the same because sending a young teen into the Muggle world with a War billowing close was the right choice to do, endangering such a precious life.

 **-0-**

Marvolo had noticed the stares his Anastasia had been given him over the past weeks, the pitying look in her eyes which annoyed him to no end. He did not need anyone's pity because despite not knowing why she pitied him, he did not need it.

It was a couple of days later when a piece of parchment was sitting innocently on his desk. Picking up the piece of parchment, which the read the following;

 _My Lord_

 _I have come across some information that will most certainly be pleasant for you to know about. It seems like the Headmaster has taken to giving the Potter child lessons in regards of helping her defeat you and Grindelwald._

 _Regards, your faithful servant._

Marvolo smirked, unconsciously twirling his wand between his fingers, his tongue sensually licking his bottom lip, a small lazy like smirl spreading on his moist lips, a breathy chuckle leaving his lips as his eyes flicked closely.

Severus Snape was indeed a slippery little thing and Marvolo was sure to reward his faithful servant. No wonder why his little kitten had been giving him pitying looks. The old man had probably showed her his despicable living standards. Poor young Tom Riddle. Orphan and a freak, abnormal to the Muggles. A bully to their standards and simply not normal. Poor parentless Tom Riddle, but yet smart and charming who had turned into the ruthless and heartless image of Voldemort. It was all too funny in Marvolo's eyes, spilling his past to his Anastasia as if that would change her views on him, if anything it would make his Anastasia more closer to him and his grasp easier, but knowing the old fool, he would soon tell her about his and Grindelwald's Horcruxes, which certainly would be a good game of cat and mice for him.

 **-0-**

It was a cold November's night, the wind howling as the trees vigorously as they swished from side to side in a synchronised manner. The constellations shinning bright in the dark night.

A pair of bright Amber eyes flashed widly in between two bushes. In front of him stood a tall, well muscled man, slivery white hair falling straight down to mid back, the top part of his body as of though the chilly weather was more of a summers night.

"I'm not stupid by any means you know, come out cub." Said man said, turning to face the Amber eyed wolf between the two bushes, his milky yet pointy teeth flashing maliciously in the dark night and his sliver eyes glowing brightly. "I am an Alpha for reason, do not take me for a moronic illiterate wolf like some in my pack."

A pair of brown boots could be seen stepping out between their hiding place which was soon followed by a skinny yet lithe body, his teeth also glinting in the dark night. "And I stopped being a cub the day I turned 14."

The Silver haired man chuckled, a viscous glint entering his equally Silver eyes. "I find that hard to belive."

"Believe what you want but I'm here to take your place as Alpha. Seems like our Lord thinks you incompetent now." The Amber eyed man sneered.

"Our Lord now, traitor have you become." The man let out a humorous life.

A growl left the other. "Less talking, more doing. I have better things to do then speak to you _Alpha._ "

Soon two bodies transformed into enormous wolves, both with midnight black fur whilst the Amber eyed had streaks of red in his fur.

As the bodies clashed together, claws and teeth ripped each, blood sprouted everywhere, cuts were deep as the blood flowed effortlessly from the pure black wolf. Soon both turned into their human forms. The Silver haired man's life was draining as quick as lightning flashing.

A predatory look entered the Amber eyed mans eyes as he bent low, eye to eye to the man who had infected with lycanthropy at the mere age of eight. "Good bye _Alpha_ Greyback."

"See you in the after world Remus Lupin." Remus simply flashed a bloody smile before swiftly slitting Greyback's throat with the knife that was hidden under his sleeve. His head now dangerously looking as if it were to tear off. All in all it was a horrible site to witness. The face was distorted and looked nothing like the ex Alpha did before his demise.

In two separate places, two people were smiling in satisfaction.

 **A/N hope u enjoyed this. Constructive criticism is welcomed.** **And sorry 4 this short ass chapter, will try 2 make it more longer. (:**

 **AND PLAGIARISER I HAVE MY EYES ON U.**


	25. chapter 25

Greyback's death had spread like a wildfire, some were pleased with the Alpha's demise as that meant Grindelwald and Voldemort had lost the Allie of the Werewolves whereas others were in an uproar about who had the audacity and will to kill Greyback as he was known for his notoriety.

Gryffindors had been rather pleased about the ex Alpha's death, gloating about it in hallways and taking it as a pass to start jinxing, cursing and hexing Slytherins and anyone they considered dark in the corridor. Their excuse being that they were 'helping' the person who got rid of Greyback to get rid of 'slimy dark snakes'. Their intellectual capacity was outstanding if they thought that they were helping Greyback's murderer kill of students how did not bare the Dark Mark. It was a simply deranged idea that had stuck with brainless Gryffindors.

 **-0-**

November came and went by making way for December, which also passed by in blur. Anastasia had went home for the holiday, spending time with her family and celebrating Yule with her family as well as the Malfoy's, Zabini's and the Not's. All in all it was the perfect Yule.

Marvolo's birthday had come by and Ana had tried restraining herself from sending the man a present but could not help herself as she sent him a small happy birthday card with a Trecale tart and a few books that were written in Parseltongue which she had found in the Black family valut. She hoped that the man enjoyed reading them for she put a lot of consideration into giving him those books.

School started once again, the festive and the cheery air still lingered in Hogwarts as students came back to the Castle as the mundane routine of cramming in revision had started. With the Weasley twins pranking Umbridge who had made her self High Inquisitor and taken her duty rather seriously by banning any form of groups that did not have her permission, Hogwarts had become more chaotic than ever. First years had been downright terrified of Umbridge, scampering and whimpering when they even caught a whiff of her foul smelling perfume. But all in all Ana enjoyed the chaos as it had put her mind of certain things and let herself get lost in her revision for her OWLS aswell as avoiding Dumbledore as much as she could. She could no longer stand him slandering the dark and talking about her Marvolo in such a way aswell as invading his privacy as he showed her memories of Marvolo that simply should not be in his hands let alone know them. More so the lessons were honestly and simply irrelevant. They were not helping her, just making her want to help Marvolo achieve his goals and for him to better their world. She could see how corrupt it had become over the last Decades. She had asked Sirius about the Hogwarts curriculum during his time as well as his parents. It had seemed like after the death of Armando Dippet and the Beginning of Dumbledore's reign as Headmaster was when everything had gone down hill. So many subjects had been taken out like the Theory of Blood Magic, Basic Dark Arts and their Counters, Healing and Theory of Mind Magic just because Dumbledore thought it to Dark and because of Mudbloods contaminating the curriculum with things that were in their comfort zone and not taking Purebloods and some Halfboods (who had been raised like Purebloods), feelings in consideration what with their traditions being eradicated for the sake of Muggle borns. It was an atrocity. They should have the decency to atleast have a class were Muggleborns would learn the basic that Purebloods and some Halfboods know that have been taught to them before they entered Hogwarts, then the Muggleborns could chose whether they wanted to carry on the classes which would teach basic etiquette and the basic traditions about the Celtic Holidays and the meanings behind them and then could learn the Theory of the rituals done during certain holidays. It was the most logic thing to do then changing everything in order to make a percentage of people happy whilst destroying the other and not thinking about the impact it would cause whether it be long term or short term impact, it was still an impact because it effected more people then the amount Dumbledore and the Ministry were trying to please.

 **-0-**

The days passed with Ana thinking about all the changes that had happened and the dangers it came with, which were surprisingly high, no wonder Voldemort and Grindelwald had started a rebellion in order to set things straight and help the atrocity that Wizarding Britian had become over the years in contrast with other countries such as America, France, Bulgaria etc...

It was a Wednesday night when Ana pulled up courage to visit Marvolo, she just had to. She desperately wan- no needed to speak to him.

She reached Marvolo's door and barged into his chambers without so much as a knock. The man was laying on his bed, reading one of the few books that Ana had given him for his birthday.

"Marvolo." Said man looked up before returning back to his back.

"Marvolo." This time his name was said a little louder, the man did not look up from his book, merely turning the page of over casually as though she were another ornament within the room.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." That had garnered his attention.

"Its Marvolo now?, what happened to Professor Riddle Miss Potter." The man sneered out in hopes of annoying her.

Ana glared at the man before making her way towards the bed and seating herself near the man with her legs crossed.

"You'll always be Marvolo to me." Ana grumbled out as Marvolo sat up, facing Ana.

"Good, what did you come here for Anastasia." Marvolo murmured.

"I--I have been thinking about some stuffs and-- and." Ana had come a stuttering mess infront of him and she did not understand why whilst Marvolo simply looked on amusedly.

"Spit it out Anastasia."

"Can we start afresh?" She blurted out. Marvolo was caught off surprise.

"Excuse me." Ana blushed as Marvolo gazed at her intently before a smirk flittered across his face.

"You heard me, stop acting stupid Marvolo." Ana whined out, her lips forming a pout which drew Marvolo in.

Marvolo simply hummed, his eyes transfixed on her lips.

Silence followed the pair before Marvolo broke the silence. "Dumbledore has been given you lessons." Despite it ment to sound like a question it came out as a statement which had Anastasia staring at the man.

"How did you know?" Curiosity laced her voice. Marvolo just shrugged his shoulders.

"I have ears and eyes every where. The Old Man has been dishing out my childhood to you. He also knows who I truly am but hasn't the power to do anything. So why, do tell, you still go to those lessons. Do not think that I have not felt nor seen the pitying looks you have been giving me, which I certainly do not need, least of all from you Anastasia."

"Just so you know Marvolo, I stopped going back to those lessons ever since January, right after Yule. They were all useless and that was the reason I came to you tonight actually." Ana said, avoiding to speak about why she pitied him.

"If so Anastasia, pray tell why you still consider us enemies. Why you stay on the opposing side and fight with an Old man who has no actual control except for his not so secret organisation. Why follow a man who wants to manipulate you and raise you like a pig for slaughter." Marvolo had stood up and was towering over Anastasia as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "Why do you still follow him when he has vital information that could save the whole Wizarding world. Why follow a man who has corrupted the world and let Mudbloods rule our world. A man that wants to manipulate everyone to his every whim and puts hundreds and hundreds of precious life in danger because of a simple prophecy that he had manipulated to his benefit. Inform me Anastasia. I am curious. Give me an answer that will satisfy me but nonetheless there will never be one to satisfy me when it comes to Dumbledore."

Marvolo crouched in between Ana's leg, his elbow resting gently on her exposed thigh.

"What makes you any different from him. You both want to manipulate me. I'm the one you both want so badly. You want me to win this war and he wants me for his own beneficial political gain. I might aswell start my own side in this war." She grumbled out.

"Yes we are alike in certain aspects but at least I tell you outright that I want you on my side to win this pointless war. My Death Eaters knew what they signed up for when taking the Dark Mark. At least I'm blunt with you unlike him as he manipulates you slowly and tries to raise you and others for slaughter."

Ana simply looked away from Marvolo's piercing grey eyes.

Marvolo ran his hand through her hair, gently turning her face gently towards him. "My offer still stands. I will treat you as my equal, let you put your input in anything you want and do anything you ask of me. I promise you that Anastasia." His voice had come out low and smooth which had Ana closing her eyes.

"I'll think about but I'm not on your side Marvolo, I simply agree with your political stances and nothing else, do not get your hopes high."

Marvolo let out chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stood up. "At least your answer was better than the one at the graveyard."

At the mention of the graveyard Ana blushed at what happened there, discreetly trying to close her legs in order not to catch Marvolo's attention with her action but to no avail.

He raised an eyebrow as he eyed her tightly crossed leg and the pink hue upon her cheeks before letting out a chuckle of his own.

"We could carry on from before. I'd be more than satisfied with helping you My Anastasia." Marvolo said as he pushed her down on the bed, hovering ontop of her.

"Err I--I'm alright, maybe another time." Ana squeaked out, pushing Marvolo off herself and running out of the door.

Marvolo simply laughed at her innocence which he would corrupt soon. His sweet little Kitten.

 **A/N hope this chapter made up for the last update which was rather short and crappy in my opinion.**

 **Don't forget 2 leave a review, they really r appreciated.**

 **Adios**


	26. chapter 26

The segregation between Dark and Light had never existed, both living in harmony with out being prejudiced against each other, or was it simply an ideological thought that had spread around like a wildfire and a dream that had always existed but had been manipulated in to our minds to think that Dark and Light Wizards and Witches lived in peace together. It was like saying there was no racism happening in the Muggle world!

The division between both parties had become more severe in the past five decades, the correlation between the amount of Wizards and Witches being killed, tortured and miamed were mostly Dark affiliated Wizards and Withches had increasingly become high the last 21 years, most happening during Bartemius Crouch Sr's regime of Minister, arresting Witches and Wizards left, right and centre. It was honestly diabolical. In some weird way it reminded Ana of the Muggles who said that they were vegetarians as they were opposed to animals being killed as a source of food but yet they were eating vegetables, fruits and plants, so isn't that also killing the animals aswell seeing as that is their source of food? It simply was counterproductive argument in some ways or another. **(Me and my friend were debating about this).**

 **-0-**

"That is illogical Draco, 'Muggleborns' did not steal our Magic, if they did we would of been at War with them and would have been wiped out by the press of a single red button before we could utter a spell." Ana told Draco, giving him an incredulous look.

"Then what do _you_ propose then?" Draco sneered at her.

Ana quirked an eyebrow before speaking. "It's simple. Purebloods are mostly to blame as to why some Muggles know the reason we Wizards and Witches actually exist--" At that Draco interrupted her.

"What do you mean Purebloods are to blame for?" His tone coming out rather defensive.

"If you'd let me finish you'd know why." Ana huffed out before continuing. "You Purebloods are so obsessed with Pure blood, intermarrying with each other, weakening the Magic, which at times dilutes the blood as well, therefore producing Squibs and disowning them, which leads to them living in the Muggle world and marrying a Muggle or a fellow Squib."

"Do you have evidence that this is even the truth or is a theory you just came up with Ana." Theo asked.

Ana simply shrugged. "We could get one of them to do a blood test and see if they are distantly related to any Purebloods."

Draco snorted. Ana stared at him questioningly before the blond aristocrat spoke. "That's impossible! Mudbloods related to us superior Purebloods."

"Technically, some of them are either Halfbloods or Purebloods, 'Mudbloods' do not really exist because Squibs are Purebloods but just with weaker Magic. So if they marry a Squib then their child would be a Pureblood and if a Squib married a Muggle then the child is obviously a Halfblood, and their Magic would become stronger than their parents, both in blood and Magic."

"What about you Aunt then Ana." Curiosity laced Blaise's voice.

"She's probably a Squib I'm guessing as Lily had told me she did not have bursts of accidental Magic when younger." Ana replied uncaringly.

"And tell me where you got such a barbaric theory from Anastasia." Marvolo's smooth voice broke through the discussion of the three friends.

"Never said it was a theory, it's board line truth." Ana vehemently said. "And how long were you there?"

"Long enough to hear you illogical theory about how _Muggleborns_ came into having magic. I agree with you on the Pureblood bit though, _if it wasn't for them, taking control wouldn't be so hard._ " The ending of the sentence coming out in hisses which caused Ana to laugh a little.

"I suggest that you get that thought out of your head Anastasia. It's would be a disgrace and put Purebloods in a rather negative light than they already are."

"Not really, you just have to be subtle about it and manipulate them, after all you are a Master at that." Ana grumbled out.

Marvolo simply tugged at her hair, his hand caressing her cheek and 'accidentally' brushing over her lower lip.

"Come to my rooms tonight, we have a lot to discuss and I'm still waiting for an answer Anastasia." Marvolo murmured softly in her ear.

 **-0-**

"It's a simple 'yes' or 'no' Anastasia. I won't lose my temper whatever your answer may be."

Anastasia snorted at. "I'm sure you wouldn't, you love me to much to lose your temper at me." The Witch drawled out. Marvolo flashed a wolfish grin in response.

"If I said 'no', what would you actually do Marvolo." Ana questioned.

In response to that Marvolo quickly stood up, hovering over Anastasia.

"Lets make a deal. You say 'yes' to giving me this war, as I have said before, you will become my equal, put your input in meetings and other things and if your answer is 'no', then know that I will walk out of your life, become the monster you already see me as and I will destroy you and your family Anastasia and that is a promise." Marvolo hissed out, his now crimson eyes clashing with Anastasia's indecisive green eyes.

Anastasia looked lost for words, staring at Marvolo with wide shocked eyes. Marvolo turned his back towards her before carrying on.

"Remus Lupin. Your godfather, a Werewolve, shunned from our society because he turns into a beast once a night every month. I want equality for all creatures and so do you Kitten. Join me and it will benefit us greatly." Marvolo said, his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his slacks, a lopsided grin on his face.

"And do not think that I haven't noticed how attracted you are to my raw and dark Magic, how you close your eyes as your eyelashes flutter ever so gently on your delicate cheekbones. Do not think I have not realised how you lean ever so forwards towards my direction when we are in the same room." Marvolo reached out a hand towards Anastasia, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"You are as dark as they come. The Potters are a neutral family, the Blacks who you are related to through your grandmother Dorea Black are one of the darkest families ever, their blood runs through your veins and my sweet kitten, do not deny that you not have fallen into the sweet seduction of dark Magic. Deny me and I will kill everyone related to you through blood, including the whole Malfoy family, join me and I could teach and give you more, we could become more than a student and teacher relationship." murmured Marvolo in to Anastasia's ear, his hand lowering

Ana looked up at Marvolo with a cheeky pout on her lips which had Marvolo licking his lips. "But whats the fun in that. We could become secret lovers on both sides of the war, like Romeo and Juliet."

Marvolo grunted at that, giving Anastasia the most dirtiest of looks before said girl snuggled into the crook between his shoulder and his neck, her arms wrapping around his neck before she spoke up again. "You best keep your promise Marvolo or else it will be me leaving and do not think that it will be easy to get me back." Anastasia's arms tightening around his neck.

It was moments later before Anastasia looked up at Marvolo with tired yet mischievous eyes. "Your Lady commands you to take her to bed, I am exhausted."

Marvolo let out a playful growl, hooking her legs around his waist and smashing their lips together into a searing kiss, their tongues clashing against each other as saliva was exchanged.

Marvolo pulled back as Anastasia tried catching her breath. The now stormy grey eyes gazing at Anastasia with intensity before a lopsided smirk made its way on Marvolo's face.

"Whatever my Lady commands." He said as Anastasia once again snuggled into the crook between his shoulder and neck with a soft sigh as a "My Lord" escaped her lips, tightening her arms around his neck once again which caused Marvolo to chuckle gently and kiss the top of her hair which smelled of cinnamon.

 **A/N sorry 4 the late update, was ment to come out last night but I was to busy worrying about Sociology exam which i probably fail but oh well, lets just hope i pass my GCSE'S which are in 5 to 6 months time. I really wanna be back in yr 8, the best year, we hardly had any teachers.**

 **ANYWAYS PRAY THAT I PASS MY ENGLISH LIT AND PHYSICS EXAM TOMORROW.**

 **CYA**

 **ME SENDS LOVE FROM SOMEWHERE IN THE UK**


	27. chapter 27

"Barbaric. Simply barbaric. Rid your mind of those thoughts Anastasia. I will not have an equal who is preeching that Mudbloods do not exist when they flock our society and the grounds of Hogwarts, bringing in their traditions and acting like a know it all, and thank Merlin you got rid of Granger, her body would have joined my collection of decapitated bodies sooner or later." Marvolo hissed out, his eyes flashing red as his fist clenched at his sides.

Ana only chuckled at Marvolo, which riled the man even more as he let out a snarl.

"Insane is what you are Anastasia. If I hear another word out of your mouth concering your illogical talk about Mudbloods, I will not hesitate to have your head on a silver platter." Marvolo breathed out, trapping Anastasia between the wall and himself.

"But say what I said about 'Mudbloods' is true, then some of your political stances and judgement will be viod. Please think about it Marvolo or is what you said about me puting my inputs on things and being your equal a lie so you could lure me to your side." Ana commented, tugging Marvolo closer, staring straight into his crimson flecked eyes.

The Professor once again snarled at her. "Of course not, you're the only one who could be my equal and say anything you please to me without getting cursed."

"Good." Was the reply he got before Anastasia went on her toes to press a quick kiss to his jaw before leaving the room.

Marvolo groaned as he ran a hand through his already messy hair, cursing Anastasia under his breath. The girl was a little vixen and a tease and Marvolo could not wait to devour her and make her his Queen despite her preechings about Mudbloods. She was one feisty girl who knew her morals and was and intelligent little Witch. He could not wait to train her again but harder this time so she could rule by his side as his Lady, as hs Queen and his equal.

 **-0-**

It came as a surprise to Ana when Hermione came up to her. In all honesty she had forgotten about the girl and could not be asked to make up with said girl. They had not spoken over the summer, the girl had avoided her like the plague and it slipped Anastasia's mind that the girl existed half the time.

"Potter." Hermione said, her voice neutral and face blank.

"Granger." Draco spat out, giving her a look of utter hatred which caused the bushy haired girl to reel back in shock.

"What do you want Hermione, we have no business with each other." Anastasia stated.

Hermione stared at the green eyed girl, her eyes studying Anastasia's face. "I want to apologise to you. I shouldn't have said those horrible words to you last year."

Ana simply gave the girl a blank look but inside she was reeling, thoughts after thoughts penetrated her mind, thinking of how she could use the bushy haired girl to prove her theory to Marvolo, that 'Mudbloods' truly did not exist.

Ana knew that she shouldn't use the girl but in all honesty, if Hermione wanted to fix the broken relationship then should of have done it during their fourth year instead of waiting for more than four months. Call her petty but Ana did not care if she used the girl or not because at the end of the day they were, in reality, would still be strangers but once friends.

"I guess but say anything rude to me or if you are planning on dragging me around like a dog on a leash like you did last year then you can turn around, no one will stop you." With that said Ana flashed the girl a bright smile while Draco glared at Ana and Theo along with Blaise examined Hermione with narrowed eyes.

On the other side Hermione was smirking on the inside but a little peeved aswell. The three boys that constantly hanged around her knew that she was up to something if it was to go by the looks they were giving her. It was rather patronising.

 **-0-**

Dumbledore was pleased. Everything was starting to go smoothly thanks to Miss Granger. She was simply way more better and useful than Mr Ronald Weasley, who was a good for nothing in all honesty, always whining and whinging about unimportant stuff and always stuffing his face with food. Absolutely disgusting and useless.

Dumbledore hummed in happiness as he leaned back on his chair, popping a lemon drop into his mouth as fawkes looked at the Headmaster with disappointment before bursting into a great flame of fire.

Upon one of the many shelves, the tattered hat grumbled out in exasperation. The Headmaster was a fool, growing senile and demented in his old age. If he thought that he would be able to control Anastasia Potter than he had a thing a two coming his way soon enough.

 **-0-**

It was a couple of days later and the students of Hogwarts and gotten around the shock of Anastasia and Hermione being friends again while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Marvolo seethed. He knew what his little vixen was doing and that itself annoyed him. For the love of Merlin, he was annoyed at the fact that it had to be Granger of all people that she had chosen to use as a test subject. The girl was an insufferable know it all who had a school girl crush on him, and Merlin he sounded like a school girl himself, whining about Granger to himself.

Marvolo let out a huff, running a hand through his too long hair. He could feel the Mudbloods eyes on him as the other three were finishing their homework in Marvolo's classroom.

"Anastasia." Marvolo growled out. Said girl looked towards him, a smile upon her face.

"Outside now!" Ana simply stared at Marvolo's back before following him out.

"Whats got you so angry." Ana finally asked, moving closer to Marvolo, who's eyes were now crimson.

"Get rid of Granger because I certainly will not be held accountable for my actions towards her." Marvolo seethed out. The Mudblood got on his nerves, he wanted to Crucio her to the next century or so.

"What has she done to you?" At that Marvolo let out a chuckle.

"Do not tell me you haven't noticed how she looks at me whenever she lays her eyes upon me. The little Mudblood has a school girl crush on me Anastasia."

"You can't be serious!" Marvolo once again chuckled at his little vixen ignorance towards the bushy haired girls crush on him.

"Watch her every action Anastasia and you'll see I'm speaking the truth and do try to find a new person to test your theory on, this one simply gives me a blasted headache as soon as I see that disgusting unruly hair of hers."

 **( WARNING, SEXUAL SCENE COMING UP, NOT THAT GOOD BUT LIKE OH WELL.)**

Ana laughed at Marvolo exaggeration, pulling him down for kiss which had soon turned very heated, Marvolo's hand snaking around his Kittens waist as she tangled her fingers through his hair. Marvolo's hand started to wonder lower, his hand ghosting over her exposed thighs. His hand soon travelled up her thighs, resting snuggly near her womanhood. Anastasia's hands trailed down Marvolo's well built chest, un-tucking his botton down shirt from his trousers, moving her hands to play with his nipples which were now erect. Marvolo's hand which was resting near Ana's womanhood had started to teasingly touch her through her underwear causing Anastasia to let out a moan as Marvolo bit her bottom lip.

Before his hands could go further than the teasing her womanhood, Ana pulled Marvolo's from under her skirt, breaking the kiss off aswell.

"Lets stop there old man." Ana panted. Marvolo ignored her words, lunging for her neck as he sucked and bit causing his little vixen to move. Her legs opening ever so lightly as Marvolo's hand went back to Anastasia's womanhood, this time touching it without her underwear being in the way.

"Marvolo please." Ana moaned out, her head on Marvolo's shoulder as a finger entered her already wet pu*. Marvolo entered another finger, scissoring her as his little Kittens walls tighten around his finger. He moved his finger further, hitting a bundle of nerves as the little vixen moaned loudly. Ana tried holding her moans as Marvolo abused are G-spot with his fingers.

"Scream for me my little Kitten, noone will hear your delightful moans." And scream Marvolo's name she did as she came undone by Marvolo's finger.

As Ana regained her breathing back to normal despite her eyes being a bit glazed over.

"That was intense." She said.

Marvolo laughed at that, pressing closer to his kitten as she tugged him closer, feeling his hard on pressed against her quivering womanhood.

"If that was intense, imagine how it would be once I'm inside of you." Marvolo purred in her ear as he rocked his clothed hard on against her. Ana gently smacked his chest as her cheeks went a rosy pink.

"Shut it old man."

"Oh but I can't wait until your spread out on my bed with your legs open for me as I pound into you and as you cum screaming my name." Marvolo leered as his hand squeezed her hips as he kept rocking his hard on on her.

It was minutes later with both Ana and Marvolo looking presentable as they could be with Anastasia's swollen lips and messy hair infront of Marvolo so he could hide his boner from the others within his classroom.

As the pair came back inside, the boys simply gave Anastasia an amused look with a wink from Blaise who also licked his lips. Ana rolled her eyes at that a small chuckle leaving her lips. Her attention went to Hermione who seemed to be glaring at her and what looked like a longing look at Marvolo's hand which were currently resting on her hips.

"A jealous little cretin she is my little vixen, get rid of her from my presence from now on or else I will not be held accountable for my actions." Marvolo murmured, squeezing her hips before seating himself down in his chair.

 **A/N. Hope u lots enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to tell me what u thought ofthis chapter. Constructive criticisms are welcome.**

 **Artemis926: Glad u enjoyed it so far, hope u liked this chapter, thanks 4 the review. Hope u got the graded u wanted for ur GCSE'S btw.**

 **Baconbite37: thanks for the review, sincerely hope u enjoyed this chapter**.

 **James1996: Glad u enjoyed it, hope u like the future upcoming chapters. Hope this chapter was 2 ur liking. Thanks 4 the review (**

 **Gugaraneth:** **Thanks 4 the review. Hope u enjoyed this chapter.**

 **AND THANKS U ALL TO THOSE WHO ALSO REVIEW, FAVOURITED AND FOLLOWED. HOPE U GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE FUTURE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.**

 **PEACEEEE (:**


	28. chapter 28

Hate may be a strong word to some people but it was nothing close to what Anastasia was currently feeling as she stared at Granger who was practically shoving herself against Marvolo, her blouse was buttoned down, showing her cleavage as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Anastasia's eyes left Granger and locked her eyes on Marvolo who seemed to be controlling the urge to lash out at the girl, which Ana hoped he would do because after all it was only her, Granger, Blaise, Theo and Drake in one of Marvolo's Chambers and none of them would be surprised but the aftermath of that would be a hassle to fix.

"For a clever Witch she is rather stupid isn't she." Blaise commented in Ana's ear as said girl leaned against him.

Ana grunted in response as she eyed the know it all with hatred flashing in her eyes.

"It is ironic how she called you harlot but is acting like one right now." Blaise carried on as he also eyed Granger from head to toe. "If she hadn't had such impurities, I would certainly jump her and maybe give a few nips and tucks to her hair she could be decent to look at it instead of being such an eye sore to everyone around her."

Ana laughed at that drawing Marvolo and Granger's attention on her and Blaise who was smirking, playing with Ana's hair. Ana flashed a smile at the two, her eyes lingering longer on Hermione as though trying to convey a message to her before winking at her.

The green eyed Witch wrapped her hands around Blaise's waist as he put an arm around her shoulder, both walking out of the room with a smirking Hermione and an angry Marvolo.

 **-0-**

As days turned into weeks Hermione had become extremely flirtatious with Marvolo, trying to plaster herself to said man but ultimately failing and trying act 'sexy' by making her skirt shorter than the day before, her tie loosened and blouse not done up properly. This agigated Anastasia to no end. She wanted to pluck out the girls eyeballs, decapitate her head from her body and put on display in her bedroom much like the Black's but no, that would be impossible to some extent as it would take a long time.

Ana and the others were currently sitting at the Slytherin table, discussing Anastasia's theory on 'Mudbloods' aswell as their political stances when Hermione plopped down next to Draco who's cheeks were flushed red with frustration.

"You could be speaking garbage for all we know Ana. You have no proof whats so ever that Mudbloods truly do not exist when people like Granger and Creevy come into our world, demanding change to fit their ideologies and so they can be comfortable whereas us Purebloods and some Half bloods have to go along with it because despite our wealth and influence, we cannot change the rules, traditions and customs set by the ministry because they would rather make Mudbloods happier just so they could stay in our world when later onwards most of them return back to the Muggle world." Draco finished off.

"I know that Drake but if we can reduce the number of squibs being born or thrown out into the Muggle world none of this would be a problem. Or another alternative could be that we could take the child away from their parents once they have a burst of accidental magic more so when one of the parent is actually a Muggle. That way we could still have our old traditions back and not bow down to those traditions that the people who come from the Muggle world bring and I also know that I still do not have any evidence for all this but I am working on it. And those 'Mudbloods' would have to chose between the Magical world or their original word, and if they chose to go back to the Muggle world then they would be obliviated and have their magic blocked. One more thing Drake, if Mudbloods do not actually exist then the war going on would be pointless one way or another because it contributes to certain factors of the war." Ana finished of half heartedly.

"Do you hear yourself Anastasia? You are talking as though that if Mudbloods did not truly exist that this war would not be happening. War is not a child's play, there is more to this war than Mudbloods changing our traditions and acting as they know everything about our world. The Dark have been shunned, having no rights to perform 'dark magic' and take part in 'dark ritual' whilst Dumbledore parades about the 'Greater Good' and how 'light magic' is not evil but pure. His whole ideals are barbaric. Magic needs to be equal. The Light have been in power for over five decades, light and dark need to be balanced. It is no wonder why Britain has had two Dark Lords where as other countries value any kind of magic and focus on the pros and cons of different kind of magic." Draco said, his eyes blazing with anger as he stood up from the table and existed the Great hall.

"So you're saying that I may not be a Mudblood?" Hermione questioned.

"Shut it Granger, you'll always be a Mudblood no matter what Ana says, you're as dirty as they came. Do not bring your hopes up." Came Theo's angry reply.

"And what did you mean by that if Mudbloods did not exist that the war is pointless?" Hermione carried on with her demanding voice.

"It's none of your damn business Granger. Just shut it, you don't always have to question everything, it's annoying." Ana snapped at the bushy haired girl.

 **-0-**

Marvolo was currently playing with Anastasia's hair as they both lay on his bed that evening, talking about anything and everything when Marvolo asked...

"What do you think of Granger's school girl crush on me?" Marvolo asked as he nuzzled his face into Ana's hair. Said girl let out a frustrated groan.

"I want to toss her to Moony on full moon so at the end of the night she will be nothing but bones." She said as she pulled herself closer to Marvolo who was chuckling at her answer.

The pair stayed in silence for a couple of minutes or so before Ana spoke up tentatively.

"I want to know the prophecy concerning me and Grindelwald, the reason as to why he came after me." Ana felt Marvolo tense next to her before relaxing seconds later. "And I want you to be there when I find out, along with Dumbledore and his secret organisation."

"Why?"

"Because." She replied, her voice coming out more confidently. "I have a score to set."

 **A/N sorry 4 the late update.**

 **Do review plz. constructive criticism are welcomed.**

 **In the next few chapters, someone's going to die. New minister and Voldi will be back.**

 **Thank u 2 those who favourited, followed and reviewed. it means a lot. cya in the next update.**

 **Ciao~**


	29. chapter 29

**A/N. some parts of this story is taken from Harry potter and the orde of the phoenix.** **Oo**

Marvolo stared impressed. His Anastasia was a cunning little thing. Her plan simply being perfection, killing two birds with one stone and it would be the turning point of the war as her plan would be one of the most contributing factors that would make the war in favour of the Dark side and his little Vixen's plan would start tonight.

 **-0-**

 _She was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone ... she was flat against the shining black wall... it was dark, yet she could see objects around her shimmering in strange, vibrant colours ... she was turning her head ... at first glance the corridor was empty ... but no ... a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping on to his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark ..._

 _Hermione put out her tongue ... she tasted the man's scent on the air ... he was alive but drowsy ... sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor .._

 _She longed to bite the man ... but she must master the impulse ... she had more important work to do ..._

 _But the man was stirring ... a silver Cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Hermione saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above her, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt ... she had no choice ... ahe reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging her fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath her jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood ..._

 _The man was yelling in pain ... then he fell silent ... he slumped backwards against the wall ... blood was splattering on to the floor ... it was none other than Arthur_ Weasley.

Hermione woke up with a screem, sweat glistening down her neck and forehead, her eyes frantically searching the room.

Ana quickly left her bed, the smirk leaving her face just to be replaced by a faux worried look as she neared Granger's bed, wrapping her emerald silk gown closer to her body.

'Rons dad,' she panted, her chest heaving. 'His dad ... been attacked ...'

'What?' said Ana un-comprehendingly.

'His dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere ... need to tell him...tell Dumbledore."

"Shhh Hermione, maybe you were dreaming."

'It wasn't a dream ... not an ordinary dream ... I was there, I saw it ... I did it ...' Hermione rambled on.

Inside Ana was laughing, everything was going perfect so far and this was only the beginning.

It was half an hour later and her, Granger and the Weasley children were in the headmaster's office, all huddled together. Mcgonagall, Snape and Marvolo were also there. Ana's eyes flittered across the Weasley family, as her eyes flittered across the twins she felt a small pang of guilt hit her. Those two were the only decent one's there and whom she was close to. They didn't deserve to lose a father and sincerely hoped that Nagini didn't insert to much venom into the Weasley patriarch blood stream.

 **-0-**

The Weasley kids had been allowed to go home for that week, Hermione going along with them. They had also made a trip to St. Mungo's to visit Arthur, who had survived the attack.

When they had come back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore had been keeping an extremely close eye on Hermione, asking her nearly every other day if she had any more dreams, which she had not.

The days had started to fly by with Ana and Marvolo scheming, Voldemort rounding up his followers and being in contact with Grindlewald, setting up a 'date' to visit the Hall of prophecy within the Department of Mysteries.

 **Oo**

It was another day and Hermione was walking with Anastasia and the others towards the Great a hall when all of a sudden she sucked into a vision.

 _She was walking along the cool, dark corridor to the Department of Mysteries again, walking with a firm and purposeful tread, breaking occasionally into a run, determined to reach her destination at last ... the black door swung open for her as usual, and here she was in the circular room with its many doors ..._

 _Straight across the stone floor and through the second door ... patches of dancing light on the walls and floor and that odd mechanical clicking, but no time to explore, she must hurry ..._

 _She jogged the last few feet to the third door, which swung open just like the others ..._

 _Once again she was in the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres ... her heart was beating very fast now ... she was going to get there this time ... when she reached number ninety-seven she turned left and hurried along the aisle between two rows ..._

 _But there was a shape on the floor at the very end, a black shape moving on the floor like a wounded animal ... Hermione's stomach contracted with fear ... with excitement ..._

 _A voice issued from her own mouth, a high, cold voice empty of any human kindness ..._

 _'Take it for me ... lift it down, now ... I cannot touch it ... but you can ...'_

 _The black shape on the floor shifted a little. Hermione saw a long-fingered white hand clutching a wand rise at the end of her own arm ... heard the high, cold voice say 'Crucio!'_

 _The man on the floor let out a scream of pain, attempted to stand but fell back, writhing. Hermione was laughing. She raised her wand, the curse lifted and the figure groaned and became motionless._

 _'Master Grindlewald is waiting ...'_

 _Very slowly, his arms trembling, the man on the ground raised his shoulders a few inches and lifted his head. His face was bloodstained and guant, twisted in pain yet rigid with defiance ..._

 _'You'll have to kill me,' whispered James._

 _'Undoubtedly I shall in the end,' said the cold voice. 'But you will fetch it for me first, Potter ... you think you have felt pain thus far? Think again ... we have hours ahead of us and nobody to hear you scream ...'_

 _But somebody screamed as Grindlewald lowered his wand again; somebody yelled and fell sideways off a hot desk on to the cold stone floor; Hermione awoke as she hit the ground, still yelling, as students began to crowd around_ _her._

Hermione's eyes shot open as she stared straight at Anastasia with tears in her eyes.

'Grindlewalds got James.'

'What?'

'How d'you--?'

'Saw it. Just now.'

'But--but where? How?' said Anastasia whose face was white.

'I dunno how,' said Hermione. 'But I know exactly where. There's a room in the Department of Mysteries full of shelves covered in these little glass balls and they're at the end of row ninety-seven ... he's trying to use James to get whatever it is he wants from in there ... he's torturing him ... says he'll end by killing him!'

Anastasia's eyes widened, her breathing getting heavier as the seconds ticked by.

She found her voice was shaking, as were her knees. She moved over to lean on one the Knights in order to steady herself. Mentally Ana was applauding her acting skills and thank Merlin that those visions were only vision and not a reality because she truly did not know how she would react and thank Merlin that Marvolo told his bunch of minions to not harm her family no matter the circumstances because a duel would be breaking out in the Hall of Prophecy.

'How're we going to get there?' she asked them.

There was a moment's silence. Then Theo said, 'G-get there?' Ana once again applauded her three friends who were getting in character. Everything was going fantastically easy and this was pleasing Ana greatly.

'Get to the Department of Mysteries, so we can rescue my father!' Ana said loudly.

'But--Ana ...' said Theo weakly.

'We need to geth there NOW, my father could be in great danger for all we know. You lot can either stay her or come with because either way I'm still going."

 **-0-**

The group of five were now inside the cathedral-sized room full of shelves and glass spheres with numbers underneath it aswell as the name of the person belonging to it.

"nearly there guys." Ana panted as they came closer to number ninety-seven were a dark claded figure hovered.

A chuckle echoed around them as more people dressed in black robes and white masks started to surround the five.

"My sweet Anastasia." A voice cooed. A pale white hand stretched itself infront of Ana. Ana simply smiled before taking Voldemorts hand who brought her closer to himself. Ana chuckled into his chest. She mentally thanked herself for warning Blaise, Draco and Theo to not think much of her interaction with Voldemort.

Voldemort aswell as Grindlewald put down the hoods of their cloaks down. They heard Hermione gasp as Voldemort's snake like face was shown and the fact that Ana was in the arms of said man.

"Ana...wh..what are you doing?" She questioned in a quite broken voice, her eyes going wide as Ana put her arms around Voldemorts neck and bringing their lips together in a very passionate kiss.

The pair broke away as Grindlewald spoke up. "I see you believed those little visions I've been sending you Mudblood." Grindlewald chuckled as he twirled a piece of Granger's hair, his wand pointed at her neck.

"So easy to deceive you. So gullible, but fortunately you won't be going to waste so don't fret yourself." Grindlewald finished off as a Death Eater came up behind Granger, keeping her in place.

"Now where is that blastes prophecy." Grindlewald said as he picked the glass sphere ball that had ninety-seven underneath it.

"Your in luck Potter, we'll all find out why we have become fated enemies." At that Ana snorted, snatching the glass ball out of Grindlewalds hand.

"Not yet, Dumbledore, Fudge and the Order of the Phoenix are not here yet." Ana tutted, going back to snuggle into Voldemort's arms, much to the amusement of some Death Eaters.

 **Oo**

Voldemort, Grindlewald and the Death Eaters aswell as the five students were on their way to the main place of the Department of Mysteries.

It was on their way past the Death Chamber, were Sirius worked when the floo's turned a sickly green. Members of the Order of the Phoenix coming out from different floo's.

Voldemort grabbed Anastasia by her hair, pulling her infront of him as Grindlewald did the same while the boy were in the same situation as the two girls

'It was foolish to come here tonight, Grindlewald, you to Tom,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'The Aurors are on their way--'

'By which time we shall be gone, and you will be dead!' spat Grindlewald. He sent killing curse at Dumbledore but missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Dumbledore only flicked his wand, the force of that spell blowing some of the statues to smithereens.

"You do not seek to kill us Old man but to simply cause harm to us." Voldemort sneered as he sent the Killing Curse towards Dumbledore who dodged it with great agility despite his old age. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"What was your business coming hee tonight Tom." Dumbledore asked, ignoring the last question.

"Nothing of your concerns Dumbledore." Voldemort says as he throws a crucio towards said man.

"It is when your Death Eaters have four of my students at wand point. They are only children Tom, surely you can sympathise with them."

"You take me for a fool Dumbledore, they came here by choice tonight, whatever happens to them I am not at fault. Your voice bores me now, tonights your last night old man. You'll soon be kneeling at my feet, begging me spare you. You will die in vain; and now we duel." As Voldemort said that, Death Eaters and The order of the Phoenix had started to also duel with each, spells flying everywhere as the four students began to take cover once they had released themselves from their 'captures'.

Anastasia's eye were glued to Voldemort and Grindlewalds duel. The pair dueling with such viciousness, weaving in and out spells with gracefulness. Ana was truly awestruck by the display but that didn't last long as she saw Dumbledore disappear before re-appearing behind Voldemort, a spell on his lips.

"BEHIND YOU VOLDEMORT." Ana bellowed.

Voldemort spun on his heel, a crucio falling from his lips which hit Dumbledore straight in the chest as he let out an agonised scream, withering on the floor. Voldemort cackled in obvious happiness before throwing more lethal spells at the Headmaster, who now was bleeding from several different places, the cuts bone deep.

The Minster of Magic as well as a hand full of Aurors stepped out the floo, witnessing the downfall of Dumbledore.

Voldemort gracefully went down on his knees, levelling his height with withered old man who for once looked his age, his baby blue eyes no longer twinkling but looking as fragile and old as an antique object.

"You played well old man but everything you believed in is in vain now. Here you kneel before me, your life seeping out of your body. Do not hang on to the hope that your chosen will defeat me or Grindlewald because little Anastasia has become mine in soul, magic and mind. She has become my lover, my equal and my queen." As voldemort said that, he used Legilimency to send moments of him and Anastasia together from speaking civilly to their most intimate moments together. "You've lost in vain Albus Dumbledore." With that, the light left the aged man's eyes as his body hit the porcelain black tiles.

Silence fell upon them. No-one moved, simply staring at the dead body of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, his blood surrounding him and Lord Voldemort.

No one dared to speak, let alone shift a finger.

They simply stared. The silence coating over them like a thick winter cloak.

This was now the beginning of the end.

Wizarding Britain would soon be in the hands of Grindlewald and Lord Voldemort.

 **A/N. Don't forget to review. Constructive criticism are welcome. Was this chapter good, bad, okay???.Reviews r certainly welcome.**


	30. Chapter 30

Hermione stared at the recently deceased face of Albus Dumbledore. His periwinkle-blue eyes no longer sparkled, and he no longer moved. Hermione thought he was a really good leader, and she didn't really listen to what Ana had to say about him.

Ana had a tendency to act impulsively on things and that also meant excluding adults. Ana always done her own thing while also being a slut towards Voldemort. It was sickening of how much she spread her legs towards him, while also being very defiant about the whole light leader thing.

Realization suddenly dawned on her, of why Ana wanted to go and rescue James along with the others. Hermione knew that Ana wouldn't mind rescuing her dad, since he was her father and only acted under Lily's instruction. Lily was apparently in the league with Dumbledore and manipulated her husband even more. Hermione also noted that Ana wasn't really surprised that Lily had been manipulating James all along, nor her reaction wasn't that special.

"Ana, how could you?" Hermione spoke weakly. Her dark brown orbs staring into Ana's emerald green, hoping to find some sort of emotion. All Hermione found was simply coldness directed to hers in which Ana only gave a smirk off her stoic mask. How could she keep cool under all this especially with Dumbledore's death.

"Honestly, 'Mione, I thought you were smarter unless you actually hit your head really hard one day, and stopping being smart," Ana said without any hint of emotion. Ana still clung Voldemort's waist as if she was distressed, but she was probably being a slut.

"You helped him and let Dumbledore die," Hermione said. "And you three just stood by and watched it."

Ana let out a cheshire cat grin that would probably match Bellatrix Lestrange grin that would only mean trouble. The other three-Theo, Draco and Blaise weren't giving away much emotions, just perfect masks that blocked her view from finding what they were feeling. Ana finally spoke after a few minutes of silence, "I see you finally caught on. You were really too willing to trust any wizard that by all means was someone who was supposed to be 'light'. It's pathetic really.."

"Is it really light that Dumbledore had manipulated everything from the start. Manipulated Marvolo with his childhood, forced us to be supposed enemies as well.." Ana referred to Grindelwald who was only glaring at her, but Hermione paid no mind to the glare. "Dumbledore…" She spat the name before she continued on, "wanted me to be the light-the pawn. He wanted me to die just so that he could play his game, but obviously that failed."

"But that doesn't mean you could just stand there," Hermione pointed out.

"I could do whatever I want. Dumbledore made that decision when he chose to manipulate students and let us be pawns. You could believe what your light fantasy believes, 'Mione, but this is the reality now. You either join us or you don't. It's your choice, and if you decide against us. We will find you, and you will wish you'll regret your decision." Ana's voice held that clear threat that wasn't an empty threat, which made Hermione afraid for her very life.

While Ana made good points, but there was something odd that Hermione couldn't ignore. She made that decision, especially since she finally connected two and two together that Ana manipulated her into believing James was really at the

Unfortunately, Hermione already made her decision. SHe wasn't going to stand that decision especially since Ana manipulated her. Maybe Ana manipulated her from the very start, and Hermione fell for her cunning plan. Ana knew that James wasn't in the Department of Mysteries, by the lack of reaction she had when Grindelwald appeared including Voldemort and some Death Eaters.

 _How could she have been such a fool?_ Hermione questioned herself, but she still couldn't believe it. Her first real friend and here she was standing next to Voldemort without much fear. How could she have been so gullible?

Hermione didn't realize that the only people who were standing alone with Ministry workers and the Order of the Phoenix, while Grindelwald, Ana, Voldemort, the boys and the Death Eaters escaped. Hermione was probably lost in thought when they disappeared, and now all was left was a corpse that once been Albus Dumbledore, and damage. The Wizarding World took a turn to the worse.

* * *

 **Fire and Starlight here. I really hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it's different, but I really hope that you enjoyed it either way. Drop a review down below and tell us your thoughts!**


	31. Chapter 31

Dumbledore's funeral came and went by. Tears were shed, memories were shared of how Dumbledore was a great man and how he died as a martyr. Overall the funeral was one of tears and nostalgia and one to be remembered by all.

The Order of the Phoenix had come so far with Dumbledore as their leader, but now there was no one to guide them into the awaiting battle that would decide the ultimate future of the wizarding world. With no leader the secret organisation was in despair, all members still mourning the loss of their leader. Days of weeping had turned into weeks which then turned into a month and the Order where still grieving.

Alastair had had enough. A whole month had passed and the Order were acting as though Voldemort and Grindelwald had taken over the wizarding world. It was time to take matters into his own hands and act like the leader Dumbledore had taught him to be and the first step in doing that would be to get the wretched girl who lived on the light side whether it be by force or not, extreme measures would be taken in order to win this war. It had been going on long enough and it was time to bring it to an end. An end in where light magic would triumph over dark magic and where both the muggle and wizarding world would live harmoniously together. It was time to get the Order back together again.

——————-

Hogwarts had become solemn. The usual chitt chatter had been replaced with heavy silence with the occasional frantic page turning due to exam season starting. The headmasters death had impacted the students in all as there was no longer that grandfatherly eyes twinkinling at them, or the occasional lemon drops being offered and most of all not seeing the headmasters colourful robe which brought teasing smiles to most of the students at Hogwarts.

To say that the Slytherins were beyond happy would be an understatement. Gleeful smiles decorating their usual blank face as they taunted the Gryffindors about their precious leader. A new era was about to begin, what with the light leader passing away and both Voldemort and Grindelwald gaining more support and power as well as having the girl who lived on their side, the wizarding world was about to become a new world where equality and freedom would be given to all. The Slytherins could not wait.

——————

Marvolo laughed in delight as he drew Anastasia close to him, kissing the top of her head. "The war is about to come to an end now my dear with Dumbledore now gone, taking over The wizarding world will be an easy win, and when that happens, you shall be right by my side, as my equal, as my lady and as my queen."

Anastasia laughed, burying her head further into Marvolo's chest as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, her reply coming out muffled. " And I cannot wait for that day to come any sooner my lord. The day where magic is not segregated into dark or light magic and where everyone who is magical is treated the same and given the same chances and opportunities."

"But in order for that to happen, we need to rid Dumbledore's ideologies and expose him for what he really was." Carried on Anastasia

Marvolo just hummed in reply, tightening his hold on his Anastasia. His mind wondering off to the day where he would make Anastasia his. The day she becomes his consort in the world that they have created. The day that she births him his heirs but alas he would have to wait until the war is won and then and only then can he proceed with his plans for him and his beautiful Anastasia.

 **A/N wow it really has been a long time since I've updated. Sorry for the long wait. But hope u guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit short but hopefully the next chapter makes up for it.**

 **Drop ur ideas down on what to include to this ff and yh and hope u guys enjoyed this short chapter.**

 **Ria~~~**


End file.
